This Simple Life
by Keito-chan
Summary: When Kikyo decides to get hitched to one of the richest men in the world and Japan Kagome’s life takes a nasty turn. From dinner parties to an unpleasant elder brother, with mischievous thoughts in his head, can she possibly survive? RR! [SessKag]
1. Playing The Part

**This Simple Life**

_By: Keito-chan_

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** When her sister is engaged to one of the most richest men in Japan and the world, things start to get crazy for Kagome. The reporters, her sister Kikyo's starry-eyed looks, oh just _everything._ But when a certain elder brother disagrees with the match, even when his parents soften, things take a nasty turn. As does Kagome's life.

_**Chapter One: Playing The Part**_

"Oh! And this dress would look just _lovely_ on you, dear!" Kikyo shoved the frilly pink monstrosity towards Kagome, who grunted.

"You _know_ pink isn't my color! And besides it's hideous! What is this!" Kagome asked as she picked at the feathers lining the collar of the dress like some type of boa.

Kikyo snatched back the dress in distaste and with a superior look on her face snapped irritably, "It's the latest fashion! And it's _my_ wedding. You _will_ wear it."

"Whatever." Kagome grunted, while rolling her eyes and plopping down into the nearest chair to continue reading her magazine. She just might as well let Kikyo have her way. She'd be leaving soon anyway - off to be married into the largest company in Japan - and perhaps the world; Sukido Industries. They owned _everything._ Well at least it seemed that way to Kagome. They owned coal mines, oil refineries, malls, airlines - oh, the list goes on and on.

The Sukido family had met the Higurashi family at one of those formal banquets to celebrate the wealth of some of Japan's most wealthiest people. Now Kagome's family was _far_ from rich. They just happened to be the best catering company around at the time - luckily for them. Kagome had been at the party - too busy with keeping everything in order and running smoothly to worry about anything else - or anyone else for that matter.

Kagome had always gotten the 'exciting' job of making sure that every type of food, dessert, appetizer, wine etc. was present and set out upon the tables. She was also to make sure any platter that became empty was refilled and any beverage that was running low was replaced. Hence she never truly got time to look around and enjoy the beauty of the place or the people around her.

As for her two sisters, Kikyo and Midoriko, they got the more glamorous jobs. Kikyo was the hostess. She got the privilege of dressing up in whatever attire the occasion called for and standing by the entrance of the room to greet the incoming guests, shaking their hands and flashing her amazing smile. Midoriko played a similar role in making sure everyone was enjoying themselves, by either striking up conversation or simply asking if they were content or how they liked the food - and any other random snips of conversation. She also was exempt from the uniform that every other worker had to don. Souta had the job of carrying around platters of champagne and appetizers to the guests - although he always snuck a few of them for himself. Kagome even envied her brother's job.

Their mother was, of course, in charge of the whole event. She would do the before hand things; making sure that the company was stocked with everything their customers ordered, what type of decor, calling the needed help, etc. Along with this she also greeted guests and made sure everyone was doing their job.

It was here that Kikyo met the 'love of her life' (or so she says), Inuyasha Sukido.

Kagome didn't like him. She didn't like the family altogether, actually. To her they were conceited, arrogant, and overpaid. To Kikyo and the rest of her family they were everything.

According to Kikyo she had greeted the Sukidos when they had walked into the room. Inuyasha had walked in last after the rest of the family and Kikyo had smiled and welcomed him with a bow. She had expected him to move along but he stood there staring at her. When she had raised her head again and caught his eye (and Kikyo had said this fondly while giggling) he had turned the cutest shade of pink!

Kagome was then informed that he had asked her her name and her age and then whether or not she'd like to dance. Of course Kikyo had said she had been reluctant (a lie in Kagome's opinion) to accept, but after those 'pleading puppy dog eyes' she _couldn't _say no. Kagome had wondered sarcastically if that had been the way it was when he asked her to marry him.

Kagome had remembered her mother coming over to her in a frantic angry way demanding if she knew where Kikyo was. Kagome - having been bored out of her mind and simply not in the mood to worry about it - had snapped a 'no and I don't care'. Her mother had huffed and then snatched a nearby server to take over Kagome's position while Kagome found her sister. Kagome had found her in Inuyasha's arms - dancing.

Kagome remembered being completely miffed and totally annoyed that her sister had been in the arms of the handsome, rich, and famous Inuyasha Sukido's - which gave her all the more pleasure in reporting this to her mother. Kagome had expected her mother to promptly walk up, grab Kikyo by the arm with a swift yank, and supply a brusque excuse to her now deprived dancing partner. But it had been the total and complete opposite effect. In fact, her mother's eyes had widened and then watered and then she had grabbed Kagome by the arm and rushed her to a dark corner of the room.

Kagome had been slightly surprised at the reaction and asked what was wrong when she saw the beginnings of tears in her mother's eyes. But she had just hugged Kagome tightly and said in an excited voice, yet whispered, that she was to take over Kikyo's job for the rest of the evening and that she not disturb her sister - at all - for anything.

Yes that was how it had all began. And then there were those surprise gifts being sent to the house, the fancy Jaguar car parked in front of their yard attracting the neighbors' attentions. The sneaking out of the house on those nightly secret rendezvous even though her own mother _knew _of it(but did nothing about it) when Kikyo had tried to discreetly shimmy down the drain pipe, so to speak.

Yes, the wooing had taken a full six months of Kagome's life. And now the wedding was taking another six.

She had to always be on her best behavior, because 'you never knew when the next reporter would be jumping up' (as her mother liked to say) to question how the wedding was going, or how Kikyo and Inuyasha had met, and other annoying interrogations.

Although, they only seemed to bother with either her mother or Midoriko, Souta and herself were mainly left alone - much to Kagome's happiness.

They had all eventually met the family - after the big question had been asked and then accepted (will you marry me?). It had been…awkward. The Sukidos had seemed rather…cold to the Higurashis. They probably hadn't liked the idea of one of their sons being married into such an inconsiderable family as their own. But it had seemed that Kagome and Souta were the only ones who had noticed their curt and slightly rude behavior. Kagome's mother had been so blinded by the mere excitement of being in the presence of the Sukidos and eventually a mother-in-law to their very son that she didn't seem to notice or to care of their somewhat low-toned hostility that electrified the air. Midoriko had been too absorbed in either watching the eldest brother, Sesshoumaru, or listening to Kikyo drone on about how wonderful this all was and what she was planning for the wedding.

Ah, yes, Sesshoumaru had been another matter all together, entirely. As the parents were just slightly cold, but bearable and polite, this creature had been utterly intolerable. He had made chide remarks and rude silent stares whenever asked a question to eventually answer in a one worded answer. He had shown his dislike for them immediately, while his parents at least tried to cover it up with false smiles. And Kagome had found herself resisting the urge to slit her throat with her butter knife to end it all there.

But she had survived the dinner and the revolting scenes when Kikyo and Inuyasha had tried to unnoticeably flirt with each other. Yes, that would be something that one would remember but wish to forget. Actually the past six months and the six ahead Kagome was sure she'd wish to forget.

Kagome flipped a few more pages into her magazine, somewhat heartened after reading the most embarrassing moments page. Only to be thrown back into despair when the title in bold greeted her eyes, "Inuyasha Sukido Ties The Knot!". Yes, and also supplied on the page was a lovely picture of her own sister and Inuyasha making out in public.

Kagome sighed and scrunched her face in disgust and looked up at Kikyo who was fussing over various selections of dresses. Kagome shook her head mentally making a note never to get married anytime soon - of course she wouldn't, only being a freshman at Tokyo U and planning on getting a medical degree to become a surgeon, but still, precautions were always a good thing to make.

"Kikyo you really should try to keep your sexual tendencies to a minimum when not behind closed doors." Kagome said while standing and tossing the magazine to her starry-eyed sister. Kikyo caught the magazine and chuckled as she looked at the picture and read the article.

"Well I think it's wonderful that we can express our love to each other without feeling any shame."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "While the whole world watches?"

Kikyo shrugged, "I don't care, I love him and he loves me. That's all that matters - they can take as many pictures as they want!"

Kagome decided that not answering would be best. No matter what she said concerning the wedding or her romantic affairs in public, Kikyo wouldn't care. Kagome had guessed it must be some type of love thing - of course she wouldn't know being that she had never been in love.

And she was still deciding if she ever wanted to be. Recent events had left her quite questioning on the matters of love.

Kagome groaned as Kikyo whipped out another frilly creation of man called a dress and told Kagome to try it on. Kagome complied after a bravely fought battle before her mother told her to shut up and do it.

It was uglier that the first with lace covering every inch of it in some type of sloppy pattern. It basically hung on her like a sack not to mention it was a hot pink color that even a blind man was sure to see.

She looked more like a prostitute than a bride's maid. Kikyo sighed dreamily while the fabric itched and scratched at Kagome's skin.

"What do you think, Midoriko?" Kikyo asked. Midoriko tried to contain the giggles from spilling out of her tightly clamped mouth covered by her tightly clamped hand.

Kikyo frowned and looked at her sister in agitation. "I can't believe it! _You_ don't even know style when it's right here in front of you!"

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror of the fancy shop and stifled her own bout of chuckles. Even though she was uncomfortable, the sight that greeted her eyes was funny. She looked like a pink feathery, lacy puff ball with a face, hair, two feet and two arms.

Kikyo sighed in defeat and threw up her arms, "I give up!" and she whirled around and stomped over towards the door of the store and flung it open and left, but not before pointing an accusatory finger at Midoriko and Kagome while screaming, "Find your own goddamn dress!"

Kagome looked at her eldest sister as they both burst into a fit of laughter.

**.-.-.-.**

**AN:** This should be an interesting story. It is a Kagome/Sesshoumaru romance/humor/drama fanfic I guess…You could say that it is also a Kikyo/Inuyasha fic if you want, but I really wont be focusing on them too much. (and I'm not really a fan of that pairing)

**Stuff you should know:**

**READ THIS!**

**>I wrote this, and I plan to finish the story before I post anymore chapters! So read this - and if you like it - great. But I probably wont be updating for a while until I finish with the rest of the story. So, by all means, add to your favorites or whatever, but keep that in mind. Thank you! **

The ages of my characters, I think, are important so read below:

**Midoriko:** Eldest child of the Higurashi family, 24. Her job is basically running the catering business alongside her mother. (Basically she is going to inherit the whole business.)

**Kikyo:** Second oldest, 22. She was attending college to become a fitness trainer, but since she has been engaged to Inuyasha she ended her student career.

**Kagome:** Third oldest (and I guess you can say middle child), 19 going on 20. Helps with the family business as a job to earn some extra money, is basically a student at Tokyo University. She is a freshman and planning on becoming a surgeon.

**Souta:** Also helps with the family business for pocket money. Is 15 and a sophomore at Idoken High School.

**Inuyasha:** Rich, famous, handsome guy (basically a celebrity). Fiancé to Kikyo and 22 years old.

**Sesshoumaru:** The vice president of his father's company and the next in line to inherit the title of President and his father's company. 25 years old.

**The Parents:** Basically Mrs. Higurashi and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's parents are around 50 years old. Kagome's grandfather is about 80, but as healthy as ever - don't worry !

If anyone has a similar fanfic, I'm sorry, but I didn't know! (I'm not the stealing type!) Also if you have any questions or suggestions about my story feel free to ask/tell me. Flames are fine by me, (and as I like to say) Burn me and I'll burn you.

Oh yes! R+R, please? Chapters will get longer - have no fear! - but they probably wont be posted for a while - due to what I said before.! SO KEEP THAT IN MIND!

Lots of luv,

Keito-chan


	2. When Things Go Wrong

**This Simple Life**

_By: Keito-chan_

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Sesshoumaru has things to say concerning this wedding! And just when Kagome thought that it was the last she would have to deal with the Sukidos - think again! They would be becoming apart of her life whether she likes it or not!

_**Chapter Two: When Things Go Wrong**_

He had doubted his younger half-brother's intelligence, but he had given him greater standards than he deserved - it was obvious now that the half-blood was completely inane. To pick a random woman of the lower class! If he had been a lesser being than he was he would have cringed. It was obvious why this woman clung repulsively to him - money, fame, fortune, everything an average wench holds dear. Certainly Inuyasha's woman was the same. They all were.

Oh, yes, the _splendid_ news had flown in like a bird with a broken wing one Sunday morning over breakfast. Of course they all had known that Inuyasha was romantically involved with a woman, but Sesshoumaru had thought it a fleeting thing - his brother was always fickle, it wouldn't have surprised him if the woman was just some pretty piece of flesh to occupy time. Only if he had known, the relationship would have ended before it had to a chance to develop into something so serious, so repulsive.

Inuyasha had announced the news - and Sesshoumaru had been surprised that he had finally decided to grow up. Sesshoumaru's father and his father's wife had been overcome with joy - so much that Sesshoumaru found himself excusing himself from the table to head off to work early. Little had they known _who_ the girl had been. The way Inuyasha had described her was that her family owned a prestigious catering company and that she was very beautiful (although Sesshoumaru did find it odd that the name 'Higurashi's Catering' wasn't familiar.) Other than that nothing was said about the matter and nothing was questioned. Of course Sesshoumaru had cared very little for his half-brother's interests or girlfriends - God knows there had been plenty. The bills could prove that.

But, alas, the time had come to meet the family, and that was when Inuyasha had decided to come clean. When the truth was out, naked and shivering in front of their eyes, Sesshoumaru had acted on pure instinct. He had bitterly told Inuyasha what women like _them_ wanted, he spared no feeling or emotion with his words, they were like blunt knives thrown only for the purpose of hitting a mark. Sesshoumaru had definitely hit his mark and a few nerves along with it. If you think it was pity that had spurred

Sesshoumaru to tell his brother the ways of a female's perfidious behavior, you are mistaken. The mere thought of this being announced to the press - the already bothersome reporters, the rumors; all of which he would eventually have to deal with, grated upon his nerves. The _shame_ of a simple commoner and the rest of her wheedling relatives to come into their unpolluted and sophisticated life was like a stain on a once beautiful piece of silk - tainting and no longer worth a cent.

And then came the dinner party - where they had to host these barbaric soon-to-be-relatives. Sesshoumaru had considered the possibility of missing the party with the excuse of being tied up at work - if he had been a less significant individual. But as it was he was a celebrity and vice president to one of the top companies in the world, duty called to him. He had arrived late, however, and when he had entered the dinning room his eyes had rested on the woman who had forever fated the Sukidos with that ignominy that bit at his heels wherever he went.

He'd give it that she was beautiful, but beauty was all that he gave her. Her laughter polluted the air, her scent contaminated the food, and her loving glances at his repulsive half-brother burned his eyes. When he had seated himself he had allowed a better look at the rest of the family. The oldest woman was the mother, it was obvious. Her hair was fashionably short and she always seemed ready to smile - a habit that irritated him and brought about a certain weakness to a person in his opinion. Then there was what looked like another sister - slightly older that his brother's fiancé. She was beautiful also, but the way she looked at him in that captivating manner nearly made him growl. Did she even think she stood a chance? Did she think that just because of his half-brother's _mistake_ that he would welcome them just as dearly? Oh, no, no, no. Poor creatures, he almost pitied them - _almost. _His hatred leveled higher.

Then there was the boy. He wasn't worth the bother - obviously the look on his face was pure boredom and the way he played with his food, savage. Aside from that Sesshoumaru almost found himself agreeing with him. The whole evening was tedious and extremely _lowering. _The grandfather was like any other old man, Sesshoumaru barely spent a second contemplating him.

And then there was _her._ The youngest looking one out of the sisters. She had long raven hair and the bluest most unusual eyes you had ever seen in their kind. She sat there with a sort of fury electrifying her face, starting from her sapphire blue eyes and rippling through the rest of her body. Sesshoumaru could almost taste her hate and resentment and he was surprised. He found himself slightly perplexed in not finding her in the ecstatic attitude the rest of her family (other than her brother) seemed to swim in. Every woman dreamed of being near him - marrying him - being a part of his life, family, in any way, shape, or form - and now this girl was, but it was more of an irate sense of feeling he acquired from her than a sense of profound joy. She seemed to be disgusted and would occasionally fidget with her napkin or toss her unruly hair over her shoulder. It seemed she sometimes tried to pay attention to the conversation around her, but soon lost interest. He found her fretful behavior an aggravation, but strangely couldn't forget her existence as easily as he had the others. And he had somehow come to notice that her attire was rather plain than compared to the rest of her family's. She wore a white blouse with a black skirt and a simple pair of black dress shoes. It seemed she tried her best to dress as to just get by not being called casual. She certainly had not out done herself just to impress them.

As for himself, he had dressed in his least favorite silk tie and the least expensive of his Armani suites - failing to look unattractive. But that was, and always would be, an impossible feat.

When the family of shame had turned their pitiless attentions to him, he found himself being bombarded with questions, which he supposed they thought he would answer. Ignoring them had seemed the way to go, but it was always damn _duty_ that compelled him to act at least on some type of lesser formalities. Eventually they had left him to himself and his own devices and musings, obviously a little more than displeased in the answers he supplied.

The rest of the night had gone rather smoothly, and then it had ended. When they had left, Sesshoumaru's family had met in the living room for brandy and to talk about the evening's happenings.

Sesshoumaru had said that they were simply vile and not worth the time of day. He voiced his concerns about their greed for money and power - but these were pushed aside, surprisingly, when his family had said 'pish-posh' and how absurd his reasonings were. That Kikyo (Sesshoumaru had dimly registered that that was the woman's name) was an _exquisite_ girl and _quite charming to say the least_. And even though, they had concluded, that the family wasn't a multimillion dollar corporation, they were decent and well bred.

Sesshoumaru had been expecting the eventual betrayal from his father's wife and Inuyasha's mother, but his _own_ father - it only strengthened his conclusions about the brutality and infidelity of the opposite sex. But here they were practically accepting this foul event in which the Sukido name would be forever associated with the common people.

Sesshoumaru had scoffed at them and told them their idiotic thoughts were only the beginning to a path of utter destruction, about how their money would be swindled down the drain - Divided amongst these blood thirsty witches for their own imperative needs. He _hadn't_ failed to notice that more than half of this woman's family was female, which only fortified his contempt for the family. How could anyone turn out normal with such a horrendous influence? Male dominance was something he believed in strongly.

Women had always been a migraine inflicting cause. In his many experiences with the opposite sex he had come to the inference that they were emotional, materialistic, flowery, and, most of all, pestering and burdensome to mankind. A pregnant woman was the worst. Not to mention the girth that traveled her everywhere making people clear out of the way - while she decided to walk right down _the middle_ of the street. _That_ experience had not been pleasant.

Yes, so as you can see, this Sesshoumaru Sukido found women to be the most dreadful creatures on earth.

Sesshoumaru gripped the steering wheel tighter as his thoughts wandered from the present to the past last six months - and the past six months' bills for that matter. Ridiculous, had crossed his mind at how much his appalling brother could spend on this woman.

_And now his family was actually going to invite them to their country club for tea and a game of golf! He wouldn't have it, but his father had told him that he would be expected to attend, being one of the Best Men for the wedding and the only other brother that Inuyasha had. He knew better than to argue with his employer and father, so instead he had gotten into his silver BMW sports car and was road-rage driving - it always helped to clear his mind. The wind whipped furiously at his face and hair, which billowed behind him and he smirked silently to himself. _

It was time to take this little wedding into his own hands once and for all.

.-.-.-.

"You will be watching Rin and Souta, Kagome! Now not another word!"

Kagome huffed indignantly. She was 19 for crying out loud - going on twenty! She wasn't some 16 year old with nothing better to do than baby-sit a bunch of kids at a snobby country club. Okay, so golf wasn't that much of an alternative, but at least it would be more interesting and less tiring than watching a constantly sugar high cousin and her brother - and speaking of him, he was 15! He could handle himself along with Rin!

"Mom, listen, Souta is old enough to do it - make him watch Rin! And I'm _sure_ he can watch himself."

Rin had come up from California in the United States with her mother (Kagome's aunt) who had been divorced more than the fingers on both her hands combined. She was the first to know about the engagement with Inuyasha and Kikyo - go figure. Kagome felt bad for Rin. Because of her mother's living-it-large life style the girl was practically ignored, and so very shy. Rin was a sweetheart and not a bother to watch…but Kagome was feeling as though her mother still thought of her as a high school teenager than the adult she obviously was. Actually, she felt everyone treating her as such.

"Oh, and by the way…" Kagome's mother continued, "Rin will be dropped off soon along with Aunt Susumi. We'll be heading over to the country club right when they get here, so it will only be you and Rin in the house, Souta doesn't get back from karate until 12, and we have to be at the golf course at 10."

"So…?" Kagome grumbled leaning against the kitchen counter. Knowing it was something she wasn't going to want to do.

"So, you will have to drive Rin and Souta to the country club pool - I'll leave you directions to Sukido Country Club right here." Her mother patted the counter as she continued to clean up the kitchen from the early breakfast.

Kagome groaned - they owned a country club too! She wouldn't be surprised if they owned their neighborhood along with it.

"Mommmm!" Kagome whined as she let her head drop to the table, "You're killing me! I have a anatomy test tomorrow!"

Mrs. Higurashi stopped what she was doing and turned to face her daughter with an irritated sigh, "Kagome, how old are you now?"

"Old enough to not baby-sit some --!" Kagome started angrily only to be cut off.

"OLD ENOUGH to learn how to plan your time better! Honestly! You can study and watch the kids, how hard is that?" Mrs. Higurashi turned back to her work while Kagome stomped from the room.

She was sick of it! What was this? Was she now the unpaid ugly step-sister or something? Everything was fine before this engagement, but now she was being treated as a personal servant! Well, she wasn't! She was a college student being treated like a bum with nothing better to do than cater around a bunch of kids and plan a fancy, overdone wedding.

Kagome stepped into the shower and let the water pour over her. _Sure, dump the work on good ole' reliable Kagome_, she thought sarcastically. Okay, maybe she should be at least a little more happy about Kikyo's wedding and 'good fortune' of being engaged to Inuyasha Sukido (If that's what you wanted to call it.) But they made it increasingly hard to even enjoy the small things about the event when they did things like - things like dumping the kids on her while they went out to socialize and relax!

Kagome scrubbed at her hair as she caught the sound of the doorbell ringing and the overly sweet sing-song voice of Aunt Susumi, "I'm here!"

Ah, yes, and then there was _Aunt Susumi_ she had to deal with. Her aunt was a sweet person…but her personality was definitely obnoxious after a while. Materialistic should have been her birth name. She loved fashion, make-up, men, and - of course - anything at all related to the glitzy part of life. Her mother had told her that much, and that was basically why she was living in California trying to land small parts in soaps.

Thinking about it, Aunt Susumi was perfect for those types of people and that type of life. But, was Rin? Rin was the total opposite of her mother - innocent, sweet, quiet, loving, and shy. Definitely shy. It had taken up until recently for the 6 year old to even talk to Kagome!

Kagome heard the adults chattering and laughing about something or other while she finished up with her shower and stepped out. She quickly dried herself and didn't bother with blow drying her hair as she threw on some jean shorts and a white tank.

Kagome left the haven of her room to greet the hellish fate of reality as she slipped down the steps to the front foyer of the house to smile warmly at her aunt and little cousin.

"Hello!" Kagome piped cheerfully as Rin's face visibly brightened and she ran forward and buried her face in Kagome's knees with a tight hug. Kagome laughed.

"Well, hello there, Rin! How are you?" Kagome asked as she picked up the little girl and rested her on her hip. Rin just smiled and pointed to her teeth. Kagome noticed one pearly tooth to be missing in her cousin's smile.

"Oh! Rin - that's wonderful! Did the tooth fairy leave something special?" Rin beamed even wider and nodded her head.

Kagome smiled, her anger dissipating at the mere sight of her cute cousin. Maybe she had been overreacting about babysitting this adorable little girl. It didn't seem that bad after all - and thinking about it she definitely preferred the company of her brother and Rin than that of the Sukidos or the rest of her fawning family. Maybe the distance would do some good to calm her nerves? Who knew.

Kagome lifted her head to smile at her aunt, "Hello, Aunt Susumi. How are you?"

Her aunt flicked her eyes to Kagome and she smiled, "Oh! Absolutely lovely, darling! Now where's that lucky sister of yours? We have SO much to talk about! I mean - it's not just _anyone_ who captures the heart of one of those knock-out brothers! Now _trust me_ if I was younger…" Aunt Susumi let her sentence trail off with a girlish giggle, "Well…I think you understand."

Kagome's mother sighed and laughed, "Susumi! You're still the same as ever!"

_Unfortunately… Kagome finished in her head as she turned at the sound of feet on the stairs. _

Kikyo was skipping down the steps in a pastel pink tennis shirt with a white skirt and a pair of white tennis shoes, finished off with a white visor and a pair of expensive looking sunglasses. The overall effect of looking country club material. Midoriko followed behind dressed in plain tan slacks and a white thick strapped tank-top.

"So there's the girl who the whole world's talking about!" Aunt Susumi cried as Kikyo smiled.

"Aunt Susumi!" Kikyo squealed as she rushed to hug her.

Aunt Susumi smiled and greeted Midoriko in a similar fashion and jested about her catching the eye of the elder brother of the Sukido family, Sesshoumaru - and how _perfect_ it would be to have a double wedding! Kagome had had enough by then and decided to leave the four women to their gossiping and cooing over the Sukido brothers - none of which she wanted to have part in.

Kagome heard the phone ringing, so shifting Rin in her arms, she headed towards the kitchen and picked up the receiver.

"Higurashi residence, whom may I ask is calling?" Kagome had always been told to answer like this since _forever._ They never knew when a customer would be calling.

"Hi, is Kikyo there?" Kagome frowned. How rude! Not even giving his name - even thought she knew it was Inuyasha. Kagome grumbled a 'one minute, please' as she left to go get her sister.

"Kikyo!" Kagome called, "_Inu-chan_ is on the phone for you!" Kagome emphasized 'Inu-chan' with an overly sweet voice. The four women ceased their giggling as Kikyo's cheeks flared red and she rushed to get the phone.

Kagome watched as the women's eyes darted amongst each other with secret knowing glances. _Ugh, this is unbearable!_ Kagome thought before turning towards the kitchen once again when she heard Kikyo giggle, "Oh Inu!"

Kagome glanced at the clock and noticed it was 9:45. She sighed and yelled from the kitchen.

"Might want to get moving! It's 9:45 right now!" She listened as she heard startled gasps and a quick - 'See you soon Inu-sweetie' before the initial slam of the front door.

Kagome sighed as she settled Rin in a high chair (which they stored in the kitchen for so such occasions) and made a funny face by crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue. Rin giggled and propped her heart-shaped face on her hands and asked with a sigh.

"Are grown-ups _always_ so funny?" Kagome stifled a chuckle as she poked Rin's nose and answered in a whispered voice, like a secret that nobody else was to hear.

"Boys." Kagome said, shaking her head sorrowfully, "They do stuff to ya."

.-.-.-.

"You've GOT to be KIDDING me!" Souta screamed from the top of the stairs still decked out in his karate gi and duffle bag flung over his shoulder.

Kagome stamped her foot - it had been like this for the last 15 minutes since Souta had gotten home and she told him the news.

"SOUTA! Please!" Kagome yelled in a tone somewhat softened by desperation, while clamping her hands together in a pleading manner. "I don't want to go either, but if we don't show - we'll be in some big trouble with four love-struck women - and trust me it won't be pretty."

Souta rolled his eyes and let the duffle fall off his shoulder.

"Fine! BUT you owe me!" He stamped off to his room while dragging his bag across the floor.

Kagome scowled. _Owed him?_ No. Definitely not. But she just let it slide - he was listening to her anyway - what was the point of aggravating it?

"Rin!" Kagome called as the little girl poked her head out from behind the kitchen door.

"Kagome-chan?" She mumbled whipping the cookie crumbs from her face.

Kagome walked over to the little girl and placed her hands on her shoulders, lowering herself to the little child's level. "How would you like to go swimming?"

"YAY!" Rin danced around the kitchen until finally coming to a bouncing stop at her little pink bag resting against the wall.

"I have two new swimsuits to wear!" She stressed this by holding up two of her little fingers.

"Really?" Kagome asked amused. "The sooner we get you cleaned up the faster we can go!"

Rin nodded her head excitedly as she bounced from foot to foot.

"M'kay!"

Kagome straightened herself as she watched Rin jog off to the bathroom. _Souta better hurry up!_ She thought nervously glancing at the microwave clock - 12:25 - They should be there by now! The Sukidos had arranged tea and lunch on the terrace at 1:30!

Kagome waited until Rin got back from the bathroom before grabbing her car keys and Rin's bag while shouting, "We'll be in the car Souta - and HURRY!"

Rin tugged on Kagome's shorts and whispered, "Boys." With a similar shake of her head Kagome had done earlier.

Kagome smiled and patted Rin's head, "You're learning."

.-.-.-.

"Soooo how's the company going along Sesshou-kun?"

He had had enough. This _Aunt_ Susumi was quite the example of the most frightful female yet. How many times had he told her Sesshoumaru?

"Fine." He answered with a perfected emotionless tone. The nickname wasn't working for him. Something distracted the female as she turned to the sound of Kikyo's laughter. It seemed his half-brother and his wench were clinging to each other and whispering into each others ear - God only knows what.

Altogether it had made a rather repugnant sight.

"Aren't they _adorable?_" The woman standing next to him swooned.

_Abhorable, preferably. He thought to himself and then wondered if that was even a word - and if not - it should be. _

She turned to him fully then and glanced shyly up at him through her long lashes. What was this deceitful creature planning?

"You know it gets so lonely being a single mother and all! I just worry for my Rin! Without the influence of a…" The woman sniffled a few tears before continuing, "Strong, wonderful father…I just wish that maybe I could find the right man to support us…" She had trailed off.

Disgust - pure and utter distaste for the woman next to him. Oh _why_ did she have to be his golfing compatriot?

"That's truly a shame." Sesshoumaru offered, trying to keep the sarcastic edge of his voice from cutting in. The fact that the woman had practically thrown herself on him was so shamelessly revolting - and desperate. And he had learned that a desperate woman was the most dangerous one of all (aside from the pregnant ones.)

He walked forward to take his turn when her hand reached out and grabbed his upper arm - quite tightly.

"Oh! Don't feel pity for me! Please! I'm sorry to press you with all my worries - it just gets so diff-" He cut her off as he jerked his arm away from her offending hand.

It had been over the limit when she had even dared to venture forth a conversation with him, but it had been completely unacceptable when she had _touched _him. He turned to her fully then and in a tone of uncaring laced with a well contained rage he bit out, "I _pity_ the man who mistakenly took you as his wife and I _pity _the ears of the people who have to survive your presence - I most definitely _do not _pity _you_."

With that he took his put.

He felt the startled stares of the people around him and conveniently ignored them. He would show up - play the part of brother to Inuyasha, but he wouldn't enjoy it and neither would he endure the treatment of such as he had.

He turned back towards the woman and flipped his long silver strands from his face.

She stood there, as if shocked that a man would _dare_ to reject her. Her eyes were exceptionally wide, her mouth slightly open, and her hand still poised in the air where his arm had been. Altogether the sight was incredibly humorous to the elder Sukido brother. Her alarm and mortification lifted his spirits significantly and as he tossed his putting iron to the caddy standing at attention near their cart he said, quite coldly, "Your turn."

Her shocked expression quickly faded and she snapped her eyes back to his face with a look of absolute fury she huffed indignantly and fumbled to get her iron while muttering something along the lines of, "Well - I'd _never!_" and "How rude!"

Rude? No. If the truth was offensive or distasteful, then so be it. Learn to deal with it. Sesshoumaru Sukido wasn't one to lace decorative words or dull the sting of the truth, he was one to give it - no matter how _'rude'_ it would be considered. And if he didn't feel like speaking the truth - no answer would be given. This Sesshoumaru Sukido wasn't a liar - many things maybe - but not that. Prideful, arrogant, egotistical, he would except - only because he deemed himself to be rightfully so, but rude - no.

He had let it slide though. The woman was clearly not worth the bother. These types of females, once put down, wouldn't attempt again - they'd find another fresh catch.

Her existence grew bore some.

He let his eyes roam from figure to figure across the green. They were all there…except this Kagome. Her mother had apologized and said that the girl would be watching her younger cousin along with her younger brother at the pool area of the country club, but would join them for tea and lunch at 1:30.

He hadn't minded, no, not at all. But he found himself wondering what she was like compared to the rest of her monstrous family. She had seemed different. Possibly her traits were that of the father's side? Yes, that thought had been appealing. If he was fated with sisters-in-law such as these, the hope of at least one being tolerable had considerably lightened the resentment.

But hope had never been something Sesshoumaru much believed in or cared for. Hope was for those with little money trusting the lottery to bring them better days.

_Hope was hopeless. _

.-.-.-.

"Under the Sukido tab?" The man questioned unbelievingly at the front gate of the club - eyeing suspiciously at the already used and re-bought light-blue Volvo.

"_Yes._" Kagome sighed in exasperation. "Listen if you don't believe me take it up with them - I'm sure they'd like that."

The gateman's amused smile faded to a grim expression as he quickly opened the gate with no more question, but not before saying threateningly, "If I find out -"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Kagome answered before speeding on through. Her first impressions on the place wasn't very high - thank you, gateman. Neither were her spirits or patience.

"Geez, where is this place?" She asked while she wound her car down the granite road. Green and green and more green was the only thing she could see.

_At least there's one road. She thought sarcastically as they continued on their way. She assumed just to keep following on this path and she'd eventually find the pool. They still had time - being only 1:05. _

"I think that's it." Souta said as he leaned forward from the backseat. "Christ, that's one huge pool!" Souta's eyes had widened in fascination.

It really was something, but a pool certainly wasn't it. It was more like a little lake! Rin's childish features were those of pure excitement.

"Rin wants out! Rin wants out!" She started to chant, struggling to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Rin." Kagome said in a warning tone.

Souta rolled his eyes and then whispered, "Rin you know what lurks in the Sukidos' pool?"

Rin shifted towards Souta as she whispered, "What?"

"SHARKS!" Souta yelled and the little girl's mouth dropped.

"SOUTA! I SWEAR!" Kagome growled furiously. "Rin don't listen to him, he's just a stupid boy." Kagome said as she parked the car and unbuckled her seatbelt.

Rin, remembering an early conversation, slapped Souta's arm and said, "Be quiet, stupid boy!"

Souta glared up at his sister as she opened the door to help Rin remove her seatbelt, smiling.

"Don't mess with us, Souta, you're outnumbered. Good, Rin." Kagome cooed as she patted the little girl's head.

"Whatever - go ahead and corrupt her and turn her against the whole male population - but wait till we turn on you." Souta said pointing a warning finger at her as he pulled his bag from the back of the trunk. "I've got a Kagome-hating-posse, ya know?"

"And I've got the driver's license, _ya know?"_ Kagome flashed a quick smile before locking up the car and heading towards the pool with Rin in her arms and Souta trailing behind.

"Damn, can't beat that."

.-.-.-.

After convincing Rin that the pool was definitely _not_ shark infested the little girl jumped in. To Kagome's relief she could swim and Souta had agreed to get in the water with her while Kagome kept watch from a reclinable chair on the pool deck.

She had spent most of her time studying and occasionally glancing up to check on Rin. Somehow, between studying and watching Rin, Kagome came to notice her surroundings. The pool was definitely something. It had a diving well separate than that of the main swimming pool, and a little baby pool. The diving well was quite elaborate, with a brick-like structure holding up two diving boards, a low dive and a high dive. Up the side of the brick structure ivy crawled, making it look like some enchanted waterhole - as ridiculous as that sounded. But it was quite impressive, finished off with a little fountain built into the front center of the brick construction, water tumbled into the pool below. The sudden beeping of her watch brought her back to the present as she glanced down and sighed, 1:25. Tea time was almost upon them. She snapped her text book shut and stood up to stretch.

"Hey guys! Time to get out and get ready for lunch!" Souta turned to her and shouted back an "Okay!" And went to fetch Rin.

Kagome smiled and then turned back to their belongings to snatch a pink and white dress embroidered with flowers from Rin's bag and a pair of white sandals. Souta could dress himself.

She turned and threw Souta a towel which landed on his head. He ripped if off and shouted an indignant "Hey!"

Kagome just laughed and said "Get ready - we only have…" Checking her watch, "CRAAaa - crud!" Remembering Rin's presence "We only have 2 minutes!" Souta's mock anger faded as he promptly grabbed his stuff and headed off towards the boys' locker room while Kagome quickly grabbed Rin and headed off towards the girls'.

Again, somehow, she managed to notice the extravagant design of the Sukido Club. The woman's dressing room had double doors leading into a foyer of silk teal green sofas and cushioned chairs complete with a big screen TV. Connected to the main room was a powder room with mirror walling and little light bulbs lining the top with tables complete with baskets of brushes, hairdryers, make-up of all kinds, hair spray - everything. The final room that Kagome investigated proved to be what she was looking for. It was a line of elegant shower stalls with a rack of shampoo, conditioner, and soap in each one. She choose one and quickly shoved Rin in and turned on the shower.

She dried Rin quickly and dressed her even faster, pulling back her hair into a lopsided ponytail in her rush - and surprisingly it looked good on her. Rin was quite content with her pretty dress and was spinning around in it while Kagome hurriedly changed from her casual clothes into a blue skirt and a red, white, and pink thin striped shirt. Her flip-flops would just have to do.

With that she grabbed Rin and rushed to the pool deck once again to find Souta just emerging from the boys' locker - she dimly wondered what that looked like, before shouting a "Let's go!"

And the trio rushed off to the club's terrace to find the unbearable people that sadly they would be related to one way or another.

.-.-.-.

"I'm _sure_ they'll be here soon. Little Rin must be having too much fun in the pool! You know how six-year-olds get!" Mrs. Higurashi played off a laugh while secretly fuming at her daughter's tardiness.

Mrs. Sukido chuckled and nodded her head, "Oh, yes I know! When Inuyasha was little - he was such a wild child! I swear!"

Aunt Susumi gave a grave nod of her head, "Yes, little Rin can be a trouble sometimes - I think she gets it from her father's side of the family…"

The three mothers where thence engaged in conversation.

Kikyo, Midoriko, and Inuyasha were chatting conversationally while Mr. Sukido read the daily stocks and then there was Sesshoumaru.

Sitting uninterestedly at the end of the table.

By him were two empty seats on his left side and one on his right. Apparently for the little child and the two more family members of the Higurashis. Children were also something he wasn't fond of. Their nonexistent ability to hold a decent conversation and instead ramble on uselessly about something trivial, annoyed him. Almost too much like women. Their brain capacity was also too much like a woman's - diminutive.

Sesshoumaru sipped his tea with great restraint of just gulping it down altogether. What a taxing afternoon - children and women - it was almost too much for him. But he was surviving little by little. He had a plan. Finish about two cups of the soothing green tea, have a little miso soup and then head off to work - excusing himself politely and then slipping away from the bothersome chatter. Simple, sweet, and hopefully successful.

He idly swished the jade liquid in his tea cup as he watched the activity throughout the table - and that's when he saw them. A girl with odd blue eyes, a boy with a familiar bored look upon his features, and a little girl sitting on the young woman's hip looking quite shy. He frowned at the sight, but otherwise kept silent.

Mrs. Higurashi had paused in her conversation as she turned to her daughter, son, and niece.

"There you are Kagome! We were starting to think you got yourself lost! What took you so long?"

Kagome smiled slightly, embarrassed now that all heads were turned for her answer and all talking had ceased. _Thanks a lot mom._ She thought sarcastically before forcing a smile and saying, "Sorry, I guess I just lost track of time - I hope you weren't waiting very long?" Kagome asked and explained while she placed Rin on the ground and brushed out her skirt. Souta took a seat to the right of the eldest brother of the Sukido family.

Mr. Sukido smiled fondly at the young woman, instantly liking her, "That's quite alright, dear. Do take a seat - I think there are two more seats available near Sesshoumaru down there."

Kagome's eyes snapped instantly to where Mr. Sukido had gestured. _Oh great!_ She groaned inwardly. She just had to sit next to the king of ice? _Well not technically…_ She took notice of the two seats on the left side of Sesshoumaru - she would still be close to him, but Rin could sit next to him. She almost felt bad using Rin as a barrier like this, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

With that thought Kagome picked the girl up and placed her in the chair and took a seat next to her. To Kagome's right was Mrs. Sukido and to her left was Rin. Next to Rin was Sesshoumaru.

A delicate arch of the eyebrow was the only reaction when the girl had placed the child next to him. The little girl peeked shyly at him - like mother like daughter. He turned his stare on her and she quickly blushed and turned away, burying her tiny head into her cousin's shoulder. Sesshoumaru leaned farther back into his chair and started his second cup of tea.

Soon, very soon it would all be over. He would escape to the safety of his office away from his dreadful in-laws.

Kagome looked at Rin quizzically as the little girl buried her head into her shoulder. _What the…?_ She glanced from Rin to Sesshoumaru and suppressed a sigh.

She really didn't feel like this. No not at all. She bent down and whispered, "Rin, ignore the silly boy next to you - he's not very nice, okay?"

Rin looked up and nodded her head.

Kagome sighed thinking everything was solved right when Rin turned quickly in her seat and looked straight at Sesshoumaru.

Rin stuck out her pink little tongue and with that pointed a finger and said, "Meanie!"

Kagome quickly placed a hand over her little cousin's mouth and bit her lip. _Oh, no!_

This - this _devil child_ had dared to…! Yes, yes she had. Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on his tea cup, the fragile glass cracking under his vice like grip.

A crackling laughter echoed throughout the table from none other than Mrs. Sukido who looked from Rin to Sesshoumaru to Kagome, having noticed the little girl's antics.

"Well, well Sesshoumaru you certainly have a way with the ladies don't you! Ahahaha! Dear Rin is such an adorable little girl isn't she?"

Sesshoumaru growled, "Very."

His patience was shortening with every minute. He left them alone - what was it with these females? Didn't they understand?

Kagome, noticing the tension, laughed a little nervously before replying, "Well, I think Rin was just being rude." Giving a pointed glare at the girl before continuing, "Sorry about that." Kagome said while glancing quickly at Sesshoumaru, directing the last sentence towards him.

He seemed to be angry. Kagome dimly registered his furrowed brow, cold golden eyes, tense muscles in his neck and arms, and the way his left eyebrow seemed to rise in agitation. Kagome grimaced at how much she had actually taken in. Had she truly observed all that? No! She was almost becoming as bad as the rest of her family.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply to the girl's apology, but instead took another sip at his tea and to his frustration found it cold. He placed it down with aversion and summoned a nearby waiter and with clipped tones ordered a glass of the finest wine available. He needed something to stultify his nerves. He placed his hand on the bridge of his nose to ward off the oncoming headache. This is what this family reduced him too. A jumbled bunch of raw nerves threatening to explode from his cold, well preserved exterior.

He hadn't lost this much control since…since forever.

Kagome had started to take a sip of her tea when Mrs. Sukido turned to her.

"Well, Kagome, how's Tokyo University? Your mother tells me you are studying to become a surgeon?"

Kagome placed her tea cup down and smiled, "Oh it's very exciting and very big. At first I was a little intimidated, but now it's like a second home to me. And yes, I'm aiming for a medical degree to become a surgeon."

Sesshoumaru listened, much against his will to the conversation between his mother and this girl, Kagome. She did seem to be something different than her sisters and the rest of her family. She seemed to be…_interesting._ _Hmph, a surgeon?_ He thought to himself. She did know how much schooling that would take - maybe 8 to 10 years until she could become a full fledged doctor.

She had dedication too.

Mrs. Sukido nodded, "That's quite interesting. But surely you've found yourself a nice boy that you might possibly marry?" Kagome nearly spat out her tea.

"Well..umm, you see…--" Kagome began completely caught off guard.

"Oh! Do tell who is the lucky boy!" Mrs. Sukido's eyes flashed with excitement at the chance for a new bout of gossip.

Kagome ground her teeth and flashed a smile, already annoyed at the woman. "Well you see, with my studies and now this upcoming wedding I really don't have time for any boyfriend. It's hard enough to see my friends."

Mrs. Sukido's amusement faded and she nodded her head, "I see. What a pity! I think I would die in your position! Study! Study! Study! What a bore! Wouldn't you agree?"

Before Kagome could answer the deep voice of Mr. Sukido interrupted.

"There, there, Izayoi, leave the poor girl alone!" Mrs. Sukido smiled slightly and then turned to Kagome, "Sorry dear, I get a little carried away sometimes."

Kagome smiled somewhat wearily. "It's quite alright."

Mr. Sukido smiled and turned to the young woman his wife was previously harassing. "Well I think it's wonderful to find a girl in this day and age not with her head up in the clouds. I find it absolutely refreshing that you are studying to do something very difficult I hear. Eight to ten years I hear it takes to get a master's degree."

Kagome nodded her head, "Yes, it's going to be tough, but I think that if I like it enough, it will all be worth it."

Sesshoumaru had been listening intently - much against his natural instinct to ignore. But he had listened and was drawn into the world of this simple girl, Kagome. She was a mystery compared to the rest of her boisterous family. She seemed to be intelligent, bashful to some extent, and…he couldn't tell quite what, but she had a certain radiance about her that drew a person's eye and held it. She was one of those people whom one found interesting.

In Sesshoumaru's opinion she was just an attention-grabbing specimen meant for further observation. Nothing more, nothing less and when he figured out what she truly was (because of course it had to be a farce) he would be satisfied and let her on her merry little way. Until then she was due for further observation.

Mr. Sukido talked a little more to Kagome before lunch came of various sandwiches and soup.

And with that Sesshoumaru made his escape - his secure and female-free office was calling. Along with a certain business engagement that would end all the headaches. Sesshoumaru smirked as he unlocked his car, it would all be over soon and these last months would just be a horrible memory.

Yes, it would all be over soon, _quite soon._

.-.-.-.-.

**AN:** First off - to the reviewers.

**angelmaiden: **I'm SO happy you like my story - and thank you very much for being the first reviewer!

**xxx:** I've updated, but I am not very good about updating soon - and I'm afraid I never will be! Life is just too crazy for me and when I write I tend to take my time (if I wrote fast my stories would SUCK!). But here's an update for you nonetheless.

**corrupted-miko:** Don't worry Kagome can DEFINITELY pick out a better dress than Kikyo! Sesshou and Kag meet soon…don't worry!

**moon-princess:** Thank you for liking my idea about Midoriko being Kagome's sister. I wasn't sure how people would take that…but I'm glad it worked out. As for short updates - I tend to take my time - it always has been like that and I'm afraid it always will be like that. Sorry!

**Shiegra:** Yeah, I know I have to update Bad For You. Life is just really crazy now - and I'm sure you're wondering why I posted a new story if like is so crazy. Well these two stories (this one and Bad For You) are the only ones I'm going to be working on. So - that really shouldn't be a problem. As for progress on BFY - I have started writing the next chapter! Yay for me!

**Autumn Shadow:** Here's the next chapter - enjoy!

**iLuvJaeWon:** I'm glad you like my story! Thank you for your review.

**Addanc-TSC:** Thank you!

**Noacat:** Thank for the add - really means a lot to me! But I should warn you I take a while to update! I know…that sucks. But I'm glad you love my story!

**Mirei Nochi:** Thanks for reviewing for me! I feel special now! And I hope it gets more and more interesting for you. (ps: I love stories like this too! I find them highly enjoyable!)

**Skitzoflame:** THANK YOU! I'm so happy you like it.

**LadyAkina:** Lol. Don't worry Sesshoumaru's parents are friendly - well at least more so than Sesshoumaru. Actually…I think we could say a little too friendly! (don't worry it's nothing bad!)

**Kitsune6:** yeah, my story is definitely going to be a 'little slow' - I'm sorry! But that's how I write - I take my time. I have a perfectly clear plot and what I'm going to write about - it's just getting it down on paper and making it flow that's somewhat hard. But I love this story and this idea so I'll be finishing it! Thank you for the review!

**Go Drink Pinesol:** hehe, it gets worse with the color pink involves - trust me! Lol. I'm so evil - anyway! I love your penname! Lol it's hilarious. Thank you for the review!

_**IMPORTANT!**_

I know I said before that I wouldn't update until I finished the whole story, well I changed my mind. I'm not going to update another chapter until I have two more ahead of it finished. That way I will have a pretty clear path of what direction I'm going in and I'll also have reviews to keep me going. I find that reviewers motivate me to write - so I think it'll work this way. So until further notice this is how I will be writing and updating! I hope you guys still read an enjoy - but take to consideration that **I take my time in updating my stories. So if you like fast and speedy updates - I'm sorry!** but in order to write well and good chapters worth reading, this is the way I must write!

Anyways thank you all for your reviews - they mean so much to me! Love you all!

Keito-chan


	3. Imagine The Worst

**This Simple Life**

_By: Keito-chan_

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary:** Tea time's over and Kagome has about had enough of Mrs. Sukido's prying nature - however turns out to get even more prying! When Kagome's car is replaced with something quite…well you'll see! And what is Sesshoumaru planning? I doubt it will be something that we'll like! Read on to find it all out!

_**Chapter Three: Imagine The Worst**_

* * *

Well Sesshoumaru made it safely to his office, much to his delight - and there commenced his business engagement. And a quite important one to boot. 

The woman sat across from him in a tight fitting black business jacket - that plunged a little too deep. Her hair was pinned up in some sort of Japanese style with twists and chopsticks to keep it in. Her make-up stood out on her slender face and her bangs shaded her eyes in a somewhat elegant way. Hugging her hips was a black skirt to match that of her jacket and on her feet were six inch black boots that could be put in a category along with cat woman's.

And this was his savior. And his employee - for a time.

The woman straightened herself and tossed her bangs back before turning her red-brown eyes upon him. "So, Sesshoumaru-sama, what is it that you require of my services?"

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his swivel chair, hands folded together atop his desk. "I imagine you and all of Japan have heard of some…devastating news involving my half-brother, Inuyasha…"

The woman frowned as she shifted in her seat, "I'm afraid I don't kn--"

"His engagement to a certain woman of no particular class what-so-ever." He stated briskly - Was he the only one who found distaste in this engagement!

The woman smiled, smirked actually, and nodded, "Oh yes. It's been all over every newspaper and magazine. You'd think everyone's heard enough of it by now. And you know what they call it?" The woman barked a short laugh and shook her head, "A 20th Century Cinderella Story."

Sesshoumaru's hands had gown more firmly planted together as his jaw clenched. This was getting out of hand. "Indeed…"

Yes. Sesshoumaru had heard about _that_. And frankly he thought it was ridiculous. Inuyasha was far from prince charming and Kikyo was even farther from Cinderella. Besides, the whole analogy between the two was far from the truth.

"So then, you realize the importance of the situation. Inuyasha and his fiancé must never get the chance to say 'I do'." Sesshoumaru snapped his eyes from a picture hanging on his wall of some type of ancient Japanese battle to look towards the woman currently across from him.

She nodded her head and smiled again while shifting in her seat in a way that exposed just enough amount of thigh. "Oh yes - I quite understand."

Sesshoumaru turned to her fully again - ignoring her charms.

"Good. I expect their tragic break-up before the end of three months, until then I trust in your…expertise."

The still unnamed woman flashed another smile before answering.

"Trust me, Sesshoumaru Sukido, that is something that you don't have to worry about."

Sesshoumaru now allowed himself a smirk, "I hope your as good as your word Kagura, or else there'll be hell to pay."

And with that Sesshoumaru turned towards his computer and clicked it on - Kagura took this as a cue to stand up and leave, but not before saying, "You'll soon forget there ever was a Kikyo Higurashi."

This time her trademark smirk was absent from her face.

**----**

He had left and when he had she literally felt all her muscles in her body relax. She could breathe a little better, too. Yes, Sesshoumaru had left their little lunch table to go to a special appointment that he made increasingly clear was more important than his newly acquired family. Even though, no one missed him much and if they did they didn't show it.

The talking, actually, grew after his departure, which Kagome found slightly amusing. Rin once again resumed her shy demeanor, which Kagome found slightly odd. She would have thought that out of everyone Rin would be the one most pleased with the man's absence, but she seemed the one most unpleased. She shrugged. Maybe she was just tired?

The rest of the lunch Kagome was mostly forgotten again as Kikyo was under the limelight - it being her wedding. Mr. Sukido, although, talked with her consistently throughout the meal about various topics; politics, world studies, books, medical sciences, movies, etc. It wasn't at all boring and, surprisingly, Kagome found herself having a somewhat enjoyable time.

Soon, however, lunch ended and both families stood to leave. They all walked to the club parking lot together, deep in conversation, while Souta and Kagome trailed behind - Rin currently napping on her mother's shoulder while she talked amiably with Mrs. Sukido.

Souta yawned and stretched, "I thought we'd never get out of there! And to think that I spent my whole day _here_ when Kohaku invited me over to check out the new Dynasty Warriors game!"

Kagome's eyebrows lifted in surprise and excitement, "They have a new Dynasty Warriors game out?" Souta nodded.

"Yeah, it looks really cool. But I wouldn't know since I haven't played it yet." He said that somewhat quickly - giving way to his ire about not being able to hang out with his best friend, happening to be the brother of Kagome's own best buddy, Sango.

Talking about Sango it had been awhile since she had talked to her - or even hung out with her, both of them being in college and all - and of course the wedding. With that thought Kagome made a mental note to call her when she got home.

"Yeah, it was a waste of time. But, we're family and we have to be happy for Kikyo and her…" Kagome frowned a bit searching for a word, "her…contentment…" Oh, how lame that sounded. She didn't even believe it and from the look on Souta's face, he didn't either.

Kagome tried again, "You know they aren't that bad…maybe as time goes on things will improve?"

Another sideways glance from Souta clearly told her she should stop selling the optimistic attitude, because it wasn't being bought.

With an aggravated sigh and roll of her eyes, Kagome nodded, "Okay, maybe it isn't going to get better, but lets look on the bright side - you'll have a famous and rich sister who you can mooch off of to buy all the video games you want."

That seemed to hit the spot as Souta smiled, "You got a point there."

Kagome laughed as she threw an arm around Souta's shoulders and pulled him close.

"You're such a jerk. But I love you, and besides, we're the only sane ones left in this estrogen ridden family so we gotta stick together."

Souta smiled, and both sister and brother walked to the cars in a comfortable silence. Once they reached their destination Kagome removed her arm from her brother's shoulders and unlocked her car, but not before saying goodbye to her future relatives and her family.

"It was great talking to you, Mr. Sukido, I really enjoyed the conversation. I'll see you again soon, I hope." Kagome smiled brightly as she shook the elder man's hand truly meaning every word. Mr. Sukido was a worldly, interesting, and quite educated man - complete with a kindness that was utterly lost on his two sons (at least in Kagome's opinion).

His amber eyes twinkled cheerfully as he nodded and gifted her with a unique smile of his own. Did she mention that he was handsome? In an older, more ancient type of way that hinted to incredible good-looks when he was younger. Comparably to that of Sesshoumaru, even though that thought soured in Kagome's mind.

"Please call me Inutaisho. I think we're a little bit more than acquaintances now." Kagome laughed and nodded as he continued, "And anytime you want to come down to the company and check it out, or see me about some medical jobs - I know some people in that type of business that are quite well known and respected for their professions - they could probably get you a job at a highly regarded medical establishment."

Kagome's smile faltered a little, "Oh, no, no thank you - I wouldn't want to be a -" but she was cut off as Mr. Sukido waved his hand, "Trust me Kagome, I do practically nothing with that son of mine always running the business - he's a one man show, that one. Besides, I'd enjoy some fresh company from the daily stuffed suites."

Kagome sighed and nodded. "Considering that I'll make a note of it to come down one day and bother you." She laughed and thanked Mr. Sukido and moved on to other goodbyes.

After a hug and kiss-kiss on the cheeks from her Aunt Susumi and a quiet kiss on the forehead of little Rin she moved on to Mrs. Sukido who was finishing up a conversation with her mother.

"I had a wonderful lunch and delightful time, thank you for inviting us. Your club is very beautiful and I would love to come back anytime." Okay, so she lied a little. But she couldn't have said, 'Oh it was okay, and I'd rather not come back again ever again, but thanks for inviting us anyway.' No. Definitely not, even if it was tempting.

Mrs. Sukido nodded and smiled, "Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself and I do hope things go nicely with college - and of course the gentlemen." She winked and laughed before gripping Kagome's shoulders and planting a motherly kiss on her forehead and after that patting her hand on the side of her cheek. "Well then, until next time. Goodbye dear."

Kagome smiled and thanked Mrs. Sukido yet again for the hospitality before turning back to her car and preparing to get in, before Mrs. Sukido's voice stopped her.

"Oh my! Kagome, dear, is that your car?" Kagome frowned somewhat baffled at the question as she answered in an affirmative, while glancing back to make sure nothing was wrong with it, _I swear if one of those country club snobs wreaked it - graffiti, scratches…_

But her thoughts stopped when she noticed nothing wrong with her blue Volvo. The tsk, tsk from Mrs. Sukido made her yet again face the woman, one leg already inside the car.

"I have made up my mind. You need a new car - especially if you plan on impressing any big medical doctors - or some cute boys!" Oh why did her conversations always end in referring to boys!

Kagome felt her annoyance sky rocketing. Her car. Her life.

"Ahaha, Mrs. Sukido - really, that's kind of you, but this car is perfectly -"

She was interrupted by the woman as she questioned, "Does it have a CD player?"

Kagome frowned, "No - but the radio works for -"

"Ah! No CD player! And look at it! What date was it made?"

Kagome fought the urge to growl, "1997."

"Oh my, you poor thing! No, we must get you a new one. Besides that color is simply not for a teenage girl of your type."

"I like that color." Kagome quietly thought the remainder of the sentence to herself, wanting to speak it aloud, but knowing much, much better. _And how exactly did you come to assume what **type **I am - besides, I'm almost twenty! _

"Oh, no. No you don't." Mrs. Sukido laughed good-naturedly and waved her hand. "I'll have it arranged - and I know you'll just _love _it!"

Kagome was about to answer in a less than polite way, before her mother saved her - and at the same time condemned her. "Sounds like a wonderful idea to me! How much will it cost, Izayoi?"

Kagome's mouth fell open. They were standing around and deciding her life for her. What was next? Her room? Kagome quickly shuddered at that thought. _Oh geez. And I was just starting to think that everyone would forget about me and my life would remain relatively unaffected - besides from maybe one or two reporters. Now look at them! Haggling over what car I should drive! I swear to God if they move on to my room I'm gonna…_

"Oh no! I'll be paying - just leave it to me."

"No, really, that's very nice of you, but unnecessary."

Mrs. Sukido eyed Kagome's car again, and turned back to her mother and nodded quickly, "Trust me, it's necessary."

Mrs. Higurashi threw up her hands in defeat (although happily resided to the fact that Mrs. Sukido would be paying.)

"You win."

"I always do." And as the two women laughed their merry little hearts out, Kagome quickly placed the rest of her body inside her car and slammed the door shut. Souta had already occupied the front seat and was playing his game boy.

"Taking over your life now? Oh - but I thought it wasn't _that _bad?" Souta smirked.

Kagome roared the engine before replying.

"It got worse. Now shut up before I make you walk."

**----**

"Yeah, Sango, it's pretty bad." Kagome sighed after relating the past few days to her best friend.

"Sure sounds like it." Sango agreed solemnly.

Kagome decided to change the subject. "So how's Miroku? I haven't talked to him in a while either." She heard her friend's aggravated snort across the line.

"The same as ever! Pervert can't keep his hands off anyone!"

Kagome laughed and shook her head. Well, as long as her friends stayed constant - even if her whole family changed around her, she saw herself surviving.

"I was thinking…" Kagome continued.

"Yesss?"

"Well…if you don't have anything to do - and Miroku doesn't have anything to do this evening, we should all go hang out somewhere!"

Kagome was hoping and praying that they wouldn't have anything planned. She just need this time with her friends to escape this house - and the currently annoying residents.

"Before you say no consider the fact that I'm suffering from mental trauma from all the love struck females around me - and, besides, it will probably be the last time I ever get to drive my car. Mrs. Sukido called saying that her little _'surprise'_ would be waiting for me in the morning. Honestly, I'm afraid to wake up. But now that you know - please say yes!"

Sango's laughter caught her ears and Kagome smiled despite herself.

"Is that a yes?"

Sango was still chuckling when she answered, "But don't you have anatomy test tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but I think I know it pretty well."

"Alright then, yes - I can come."

Kagome danced around the kitchen, "Great! Now call Miroku and see if he can come."

"Alright I'll see you at…5:30. Talk to you later. Oh and please, hang in there a little longer till we get there!"

Kagome laughed and hung up the phone. Kohaku already had plans with Souta to go to a nearby arcade with some other friends, so he wasn't a problem.

Now all she needed to do was change her clothes, add some make-up and then off they go.

To where? They'd figure it out - just as long as it was a good fifteen minutes away from _here_.

"Now where do you all want to go? Most preferably somewhere cheap."

Miroku sighed, "I'm guessing strip bars are out of the question?" Two sharp looks from his female friends answered all.

Miroku sighed dejectedly, "I think it's about time I got some male friends." He went ignored.

"Oh! How about a movie and then after that we can all head on over to that nice little café - The Western Lands?"

Kagome frowned, "The Western Lands? Never been there." She wasn't much of a coffee goer like Sango, but she decided to just go with it.

"I agree with the café, although, I don't think we should go to the movies, I'm thinking more along the lines of…paintball!" Kagome smiled. "You know the new place that opened up? I heard it's a blast. A big maze, each of us gets paintballs and we have to hut the other team down and peg them. What do you think? But they aren't guns…you just throw 'em."

Miroku and Sango smiled. "I think you've got yourself a deal."

They got there in a relatively short period of time and paid for one game with an unlimited round of paintballs. Kagome found herself on a team with Sango and a few other people she didn't know. A teenage boy and his friend named Tuske and Hotori, a older man with a ponytail at the nape of his neck named Bob, and a group of teenage girls about 15. They were the red team.

Miroku was on the blue team with a bunch of young pretty teenage girls and just a few boys - all younger than 13. The stupid hornball.

Then there was another team - the green team with about the best assortment of paintballers. They had almost all guys about 19 and older. One of the men had talked to Kagome a little before the game began and had introduced himself as Hojo. He seemed nice enough. Along with the boys they also had two manly looking women - who had biceps almost as big as any body builder.

The game commenced and they were let loose in a maze of tubes, tunnels, jungle-gyms of rope and wires, it was like a man made jungle. It was a blast. Kagome got a bunch of the girls from the blue team who were giggling and screaming whenever they saw someone from an opposite team.

Sango and Kagome stuck together taking on one person at a time. Whenever they spotted Miroku he would smile evilly and bound off again.

"COWARD!" Sango screamed the third time he did it. Kagome laughed - which was cut off suddenly in a strangled choke as someone hit her with a paintball on the side of her face. She wiped it away to reveal green paint.

Kagome glared around to see the offender. She saw Hojo smiling at her, and then with a wink he dashed off. Kagome glared.

"Sango - I think it's time we start on the green team. Leave the smiley one to me."

And so the duo headed off like wildcats searching for their prey, slinking and sliding between the wires and ropes and pressing themselves up against the walls. When they turned a specific corner they were pelted with green paintballs that snapped and burst around them like angry boils.

Sango got hit in the side and Kagome remanded unscathed, but fuming. They glanced up after the bombardment to see the two manly women with the muscles. Behind them were the rest of their group smiling evilly and catcalling. None of them with a speck of paint on them.

Kagome decided to change that. Flipping a paintball in her hand she called out, "You're going down biatch!" and she whipped it with all her might at the manish looking woman who was momentarily stunned - Sango took advantage of the situation to chuck another paintball over the tall women to the huddling boys behind them. It struck true and paint sprayed everywhere.

Soon the boys broke out from their woman barrier and started pelting with full strength at Kagome and Sango.

Kagome's eyes widened as about 20 dozen paintballs were hurled in her direction. She closed her eyes - all former bravo vanishing.

_Splat splat splat splat. _

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww." Kagome wiped the green sticky paint from her eyes and face before grabbing Sango's hand and sprinting off in another direction.

"Hey! We weren't done with you yet!" Came a good-natured protest from one of the boys.

"Bite me!" Kagome yelled, while Sango smiled and laughed. This was fun. And that's how they ended up finding Miroku. They were talking and laughing when they heard some feminine giggles and a male's voice around a large block of metal.

Kagome and Sango snuck around and found a girl about 16 years old leaning against the large metal structure with a dark-haired pervert, that they knew all too well, leaning over her in a suggestive way.

Kagome and Sango smirked to each other and nodded.

"I give the honor to you, Sango, to eliminate this human filth."

"Oh trust me, the pleasure's all mine." Sango stepped out from behind the barrier and the female's giggles suddenly ceased to be replaced with a deep blush. Miroku frowned noticing that his charms were not having an effect anymore - only to be greeted with a shrill voice that still gave him nightmares.

"YO! PERVERT CATCH!" And right when he turned around Sango let it rip. The speeding little ball of paint flew and hit it's mark right in the face of it's target with a sickening _slap. _

And let's just say Kagome and Sango's laughter was about the only thing you could hear for the longest time.

The game ended about 15 minutes later with Green in first, Red in second, and Blue in third.

Each got funky plastic trophies that were awesome in Kagome and Sango's opinion. Miroku looked really funny with the red paint crusted and dried in his hair and on his face. Even clumps of it stuck on his eyelashes.

Hojo asked for Kagome's number, which she gave him - he went to Tokyo University too and said he had a class with her in anatomy. Kagome felt slightly ashamed that she had never noticed him before…that and a certain fondness for him compelled her to give him her number.

When they had said goodbye and changed out of the jumpsuits they had been lent to keep the paint from ruining their clothes they headed out to the café.

Sango picked up her trophy in admiration. "I think this is the proudest moment of my life!" Kagome laughed, "I say we go out a celebrate with some nice warm coffee!"

"Here, here!" Sango replied giggling.

"Hey, you sad-sack back there! Brighten up!" Sango and Kagome both looked at each other and then glanced back at Miroku with his paint encrusted face.

"Oh - wait maybe not!" They burst into a bout of laughter from their corny humor. Sometimes it just felt great to be stupid!

Miroku on the other hand glowered, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up bitches." But no one missed the smile that tugged at his lips.

They eventually reached their destination, The Western Land's Café.

It was a quaint prosperous looking establishment. They found some parking down the street from the café and as they neared the entrance they noticed a sleek black limousine parked out front.

"Geez. You'd think I'd seen enough of those to last me a lifetime." Kagome grumbled.

"Wonder who it belongs to?" Sango asked while stopping a while to stare into the darkened windows.

"Maybe a beautiful movie star, perhaps?" Miroku suggested, his mind never too far from the ladies.

Sango rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of the head. Then they headed into the café together.

It smelled faintly of cigarettes and coffee beans, a combination that Kagome found relaxing. The interior of the building was black and wooden. It had marble black counters and mahogany wooden tables and chairs. The décor varied from beautiful green plants to black and white pictures of various people having a cup of coffee throughout time since the residence had been opened in 1888.

They got a seat in the corner of the café, near a small stage with a pianist playing a soft tune. The perfect atmosphere for a cup of tea or coffee and a side of cake. They got some strange stares for the paint encrusted on their faces, but they didn't let that bother them as they talked and laughed like there was no tomorrow.

Kagome felt great just to hang out with her friends and not have to be shut up in the house - she felt free to just let loose and be herself. And my God, did it feel great! She hadn't noticed how edgy she had been the whole day in the Sukido's presence and now that she had - she didn't wonder why. She felt as if one wrong move and everything would come crashing down. Not that she minded, but her sister and her mother definitely would have suffered the most and that was something Kagome was most unwilling to put them through.

"So Kagome how's the wedding going?" Miroku asked once they had ordered

two cups of coffee for Miroku and Sango and a cup of tea for herself.

Kagome toyed with a sugar packet before she answered, "Well I hate it, but Kikyo and the rest of my family are overjoyed. Did I mention my Aunt Susumi came up? My mom told me she tried to flirt with Sesshoumaru Sukido. Can you believe it? I'm just surprised she escaped with her life!"

Sango and Miroku laughed, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Kagome smiled, "But you all know how she is. Ugh. I'm glad I was with Rin and Souta at the pool, that's for sure."

Sango laughed and Miroku shook his head, "Still can't believe that your sister's marrying a celebrity! I mean aren't you a tad jealous?"

Kagome stopped to think a bit as she noticed her two friend's heads tilted in her direction ready for her answer. Kagome sighed and shook her head, "Yeah…I have to admit I was. I mean Inuyasha _is _handsome and rich and I mean everybody dreams of marrying someone like that. I was half expecting some heartbroken fans to come crashing through our doors and burn down the house." In an afterthought Kagome quickly added, "No offense, Sango."

"Oh, none taken, but I guess it's about time to start taking those Inuyasha posters down from above my bed, huh?"

Kagome laughed, "Maybe you should."

Sango frowned and turned a stare onto Kagome, "Sesshoumaru is still single, right? No one's marrying him?"

Kagome didn't answer immediately as their coffee and her tea arrived but when the server had gone Kagome again turned her attention towards Sango.

"No, and I wouldn't worry about him ever getting married. Honestly, I think the guy's a homo."

Sango quickly covered her ears, "No! I don't want to hear it - You aren't shattering my dreams, Ms. Kagome! I still want some posters to hang on to here!"

Miroku snorted, "The guy's a dick, Sango."

"Well, every guy's a dick, pervert, but us women love you anyway - and really it confuses us at most times."

Miroku sipped his coffee quietly, his eyes squinty, "Touché."

Kagome turned to her menu studying the deserts, just when Sango gave a startled "Mmmphmm!" and her coffee came spraying out of her mouth across the table at Miroku, "Gee thanks." He said while mopping the mess off his face.

"LOOK!" Sango whispered harshly, pointing a deliberate finger over Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked over her shoulder as inconspicuously as possible to be greeted with a disturbing sight.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome whipped around and slunched her shoulders down and buried her face in her menu. "Sango!"

"Yes?" Her friend whispered loudly.

"You have to tell me if he's coming in this direction!"

"Alright, alright…"

"Is he!"

"No…no…"

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and straightened her shoulders - "Oh! No, here he comes!" Sango smiled widely, "Oh my God, he's so freaking hot!"

Kagome squeaked and slammed herself down flat against the table. "Ignore him, Sango, IGNORE HIM!" She whispered harshly. "I don't want him seeing me!"

"So…hard…to - ugh. I CAN'T STOP LOOKING!" Sango squirmed excitedly next to her, "I can't believe you can't stand the guy - he's like a HUGE hunk of man meat!"

Miroku sipped his coffee, shoulders drooped, "Oh, my dreams have been shattered, and to think that it was a beautiful woman that had entered this dismal café of spinsters!"

_Thwack!_

"Can it, horn cake." Sango growled. Miroku went back to sipping his coffee and nursing a bruised scalp.

Kagome took this moment to peek up behind her menu to glance around the vicinity. "Holy mother - HE'S SITTING RIGHT ACROSS FROM US!"

Sango's eye's where half-lidded, as she replied, "_Oh, I know!_"

Kagome glared at her friend over the top of her menu.

"And to think I trusted you. TRAITOR!"

Sango waved her hands in front of herself in a apologetic way, "Kagome. Look at him. Loooooooooooook! And try to blame me again for being a traitor - I mean my weakness lies within the Sukido brothers!"

Kagome glared, "I really suggest you find some other celebrities to obsess over or else I see this friendship crashing and burning. With no survivors."

"That's like asking me to chop of my right arm!" Sango protested, smiling, but then noticing Kagome's eyes darken considerably, added, "Alright, alright, but at least give me one more night to just enjoy…" Sango's eyes swerved towards the silver-haired hottie, and sighed, "…this…ahhhh." With that she propped up her face with her hands and stared, unabashed, at Sesshoumaru Sukido - like it was the best movie ever.

And not only was Sango staring, but all the waitresses currently on their shift, and all the female customers - along with some males. Kagome just dimly realized the jealous stares directed in the direction of Sesshoumaru's current waitress; a very pretty blonde haired woman with dark eyes. She smiled widely and nodded to everything he said - or more correctly - did. He wasn't a talker. And Kagome was somewhat thankful for this, because, even if she really never heard him talk, she was sure that if he did whoever was victimized by his conversations would be scarred for life.

Miroku, now noticing that his chances with any woman tonight in the café were slim to 1 out of a million, drowned himself in his coffee, looking pitiful.

"This is rather turning into a bad evening." He sighed, noticing that his drink was all gone.

Kagome nodded, still holding up her menu like a shield around her face. The Sukidos were intent on ruining every aspect of her life weren't they? Oh, not to mention taking her only trustworthy female friend's sanity. Sango was another little groupie.

Kagome glanced from a sugar packet to Sango's head and smiled - chucking the temporary weapon at her head.

_Poosh…_

Sango still remained unaffected by Kagome's onslaught.

Kagome frowned, and reached over and took a handful of the little sugar packets and flung them at her friend.

_Pooshpooshpooshpooshpoosh. _

Sango calmly dusted the little offenders from her shoulders and sighed, eyes still fixed on a certain man, "Chuck as many as you want, Kagome, it ain't going to change a thing."

Kagome gave up on her friend as a lost cause and flicked over her menu - not caring anymore if Sesshoumaru noticed her, he probably wouldn't even care anyway. This was absolutely ridiculous. How could one man have such an effect on every single woman! Driving them half insane with desire and making them act like complete and utter fools? (cough) Sango (cough).

Kagome waved to a nearby waitress, who promptly came over, them being just across from the famous celebrity and all.

"What may I get you Miss?"

"The most fattening thing you've got."

**----**

Sesshoumaru barely recognized the people across from him until she waved to a waitress standing a little too closely to his table…actually now noticing it, almost the entire café was now too close to his table. He felt annoyance, he couldn't remember a single time that that feeling wasn't present for less than 5 minutes.

First of all his waitress and her flirting and charms and obnoxious nodding of her head like one of those little bobbing animal heads was driving him insane. He came here to escape this kind of unwanted attention - only to be affronted by it ten fold.

Oh, yes, and then _she _was here. He was surprised to see her face, and at the same time disturbed. Surely she wasn't following him? He certainly hoped not, and just when he was starting to think that she was different…possibly for the better. Well, life wasn't always kind, now was it?

Mindy came with his dark coffee, no sugar, no cream, just pure dark coffee - the way he liked it. The waitress giggled when his hand accidentally brushed hers as he reached for his coffee a little too quickly. Sesshoumaru grimaced and hastily wiped his hand off on his black dress pants, eyebrow lifting in aggravation.

Maybe he'd just take it to go? He pondered the idea and was about to rise when the sudden ringing of his cell phone halted him. He picked it up and nearly growled, "What?"

Jaken's gravely voice flittered over the device bringing much unwanted news. "So sorry to disturb you Sesshoumaru-sama, but I just thought you'd like to know that the press is currently outside and about to --" Sesshoumaru's head turned to the direction of the door as he heard the bells jingle. And low and behold, a group of camera men and women came bustling in, each vying to get to him first.

"…Sesshoumaru-sama? Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumar--"

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru turned his attention towards his phone again. "Start the engine and prepare to depart. I'll be there soon." And with that he clicked it off not bothering to make sure that Jaken had acknowledged him.

He wouldn't run from the press. He'd just ignore some questions and answer others with yes, or no, or fine. Like always. Usually they didn't bother with him, unless they were desperate for some type of information. Which apparently they were.

Sesshoumaru was about to take a sip from his coffee when a plop next to him made him raise his eyes.

Blue ones blinked back uncertainly, before they turned away and a voice murmured, "Umm…hello…Sesshoumaru…"

"Hello." Was the baritone that answered the unsure voice, so much confidence against so much insecurity - he almost smirked - what was she doing? Why had she come over - Ahhh… he realized it now, she saw the reporters and she saw him and click! Perfect opportunity for some fame and glory.

She wasn't different, she was the same, through and through, and to think that he was about to accept the fact that ---

She leaned in closer and whispered, "I just thought you'd like to know that some reporters are here and …well, maybe you'd like to leave."

Mental brakes caused him to come to a skidding halt.

Fame, glory? Well…maybe not.

Sesshoumaru just stared at her - and blinked. "What are you saying, Higurashi?" He lifted his coffee to his lips, which were in a perfect smirk, but he didn't take a sip.

Kagome shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Okay. So she was trying to make him leave! And he wasn't - was her plan backfiring in front of her face?

_Ohh! Just leave, dammit! _

"Well…I just, I can, well…" Kagome found it hard to talk with his smirking like that, holding his coffee to his lips, obviously waiting for her answer before he took a sip.

"Oh! Just drink your coffee already!" Kagome burst out, exasperated, then realizing what she had said, shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

_Oh shit. Way to go, Kag. Way. To. Go. _

She braced herself for his temper, but it never came, only a dry chuckle, which surprised her immensely.

"Do you truly mean to tell me that you aren't just sitting here, with me, for some bit of eminence? Do tell me, since you're here and I have no intention of leaving."

Just a specimen for further observation. That's all. That was it. Nothing more, no nothing. Surprisingly.

Sesshoumaru felt his lips twitch into a slightly bigger smirk (which isn't saying much) as she stared at him, with anger clear on her face. He loved the way women were so easy to read. Oh, it was so entertaining.

Kagome sputtered. He thought that she wanted fame! To be _noticed with HIM? _

_Egotistical son of a…_

"Now you listen," She pointed a finger at him, "All I came here to do was tell you that some reporters are here, and maybe, since you might not want the attention and all that crap, that you could leave bef--" Kagome was suddenly cut off by a flash of light that blinded her and left her with a headache.

More flashes followed and then voices.

"Sesshoumaru Sukido! --"

"Mr. Sukido! --"

"Sukido! --"

Sesshoumaru turned his head towards the crowd of people milling over him with cameras and microphones. It was all so ordinary to him, even the flash of the cameras didn't bother him anymore, unlike his current guest. She rubbed at her eyes and blinked, her anger fading to confusion.

Sesshoumaru placed his cup of coffee down and turned to the first question.

"Mr. Sukido, would you care to tell us who this young woman you are with is?"

"No."

"Come on now, fiancé? Lover?" Another reporter prompted.

Kagome who had been recently befuddled and slightly shocked snapped awake at the questioned word of _lover. _

"Definitely not!" She told him, "No, Sesshoumaru and I are definitely not involved, at all. In any way, shape or form. And besides I was just lea--"

"Prostitute, Mr. Sukido?" A tall woman with brown curly hair question, cutting Kagome off.

Sesshoumaru reclined further into his chair, smirk tugging at his lips, but not appearing. Maybe this once in his life the camera crews were actually entertaining him.

"Certainly…" He rolled his eyes lazily from Kagome to the female reporter and then back to Kagome, "you aren't suggesting that my own brother's fiancé's sister is a prostitute?"

That settled a startled silence over the herds of people pushing and jumbling to get closer around their already cramped two-person table. The silence was short lived as a burst of camera lights and clicks were heard and more and more questions than before.

"Are you in love?"

"Double wedding?"

"How did you meet?"

"Was it love at first sight?"

"How exactly do you spell Kagome?"

Kagome blinked. Her eyes were definitely blind by now, all she could see was white light blinking and flashing. She couldn't believe her little plan to just get rid of Sesshoumaru, quickly and efficiently, could lead to _this. Yes, to get rid of him. _Tell him the reporters were here, he, being all antisocial and all and not very talkative (she guessed any celebrity would like to escape the press, especially when they were relaxing), would be out of the place like a zip. And then she'd have her peace back and her friends.

And all she had to say for her plan was - _KABOOM. _Yup, absolute failure.

She dimly realized that someone was tugging on her sleeve and she looked towards Sesshoumaru who was standing now and shooing the reporters away.

"We're leaving_. Now."_ He only needed to say that one sentence to get her on her feet and following him. She didn't even look back to see Sango and Miroku…they'd get home, somehow.

When they had gotten outside the limousine doors were open and beckoning to them a safety from the mob of people who had followed them. Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru's hand on her lower back guiding her towards the car, the stream of camera flashes and questions, now being yelled, following after them like rabid wolves.

Kagome suddenly remembered that she owned something called a car and had drove said object here, turned to Sesshoumaru before he ducked her head into the backseat of the limo.

"Sesshoumaru - my car -" But she was cut off when he answered curtly, "I'll take care of it."

And with that he forced her head down and practically shoved her in the limo, and quickly followed in after her.

No sooner were they encased in the black velvet of the car were they off, driving away from the monsters known as reporters.

Kagome, after about 5 minutes of driving in silence, had enough time to recollect her bearings and to feel absolute embarrassment. How humiliating! He must think she was just another simple minded, drooling female admirer. I mean, he said as much to her back at the café! Well, she certainly wasn't.

With this thought in mind she turned to him fully intent on explaining.

"Sesshoumaru, I think you have misunderstood me." Kagome started out.

He turned to face her, "Oh?"

"Well…you see, I wasn't - I'm not…I'm not obsessed with you or a swooning idiot, like some women are around you."

Sesshoumaru, not entirely understanding where this conversation was going, or why it had even been brought up, was strangely amused. "_Some?"_

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, "Okay. _Possibly_ every woman." _You jerk._

Sesshoumaru nodded, satisfied, "That's more like it."

"Anyway, as I _was_ saying, I really did just come over to you to let you know about the reporters. Nothing more. Nothing less. So…don't get any wrong ideas."

And with that said Kagome took a deep, relieved breath and lowered herself back into her seat.

_Well that was relatively easy…_

Sesshoumaru looked at her. Without a doubt she was hiding something. She had to be. All an act, isn't it? And even if it wasn't - she was…different…there was no denying it.

And slowly he was being pulled into her world. This world of the Higurashis' and all their annoying and, in her case, captivating traits. It truly was a shame that he just had to make sure that they would never ever be anything closer than acquaintances. He was already making sure of it.

And until then - until his…hired employees finished their job, she would just be something to occupy time - _Nothing more, nothing less._

_**

* * *

**_

**AN:** Here is chapter three my dears!

_**Probably will not be updating for a while after this because I have to write up a couple more future chapters before I post anymore. Besides as I mentioned before and will always mention when I update - I TAKE MY TIME. Thank you for your reviews! **_

I'll comment back to the reviewers every other chapter (unless you asked a question about my story…then I'll answer you right away.)

**The Reviewers:** (a/k/a: the best people EVER!)

_Noacat. **Kaori-Angel. **Mirei Nochi. **Stacerue. **Iced Faerie. **PegasusRider. **shadows-insanity. **Deadly Tears. **LadyLegolas1. **angelmaiden. **Tigeris. **hanakos. **Lil Shadow Pet. **Diamond Girl. **Demonic Flames. **iLuvJaeWon. **sheenachi. **Emily Crane. **Skitzoflame. **bloodyruby.** _

Thank you every last one of you. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH HAPPINESS IT BRINGS ME TO GET YOUR REVIEWS! I love you all to death!

Lots of luv, and keep reading!

Keito-chan.


	4. For All Things Pink And Holy

**This Simple Life**

_By: Keito-chan_

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Presents have never been scarier. Kagome now knows this - and especially when a certain man enjoys lording a certain something over her head…cough her car cough. Now READ!

_**Chapter Four: For All Things Pink & Holy**_

* * *

"Kagome!"

shake shake

"My God _-_ Kagome _wake up!"_ Mrs. Higurashi stood impatiently over her snoozing daughter, giving her another firm shake.

"Hmmmphmmphmmm!" Was the only noise admitted before Kagome flopped on to her stomach. Mrs. Higurashi gave an exasperated roll of her eyes before decisively planting her hands on her hips.

"Kagome! I swear if you don't get up now…" and with that Mrs. Higurashi's hands flew back to her daughter's shoulders and gave another swift jerk.

"Whaaaaaat!" Kagome moaned as her mother's hands released her shoulders, noticing that she was somewhat awake.

"What do you mean by 'what'! Mrs. Sukido's gift has arrived…well has been arrived for the past hour and a half! You should be jumping for joy! I mean _honestly!_" During this little tirade, while her mother was waving her hands and pacing her room, Kagome took the opportunity to roll over and snuggle down to sleep, _again_…only to be interrupted by her mother's hand on her wrist jerking her upright.

"Oh no you don't! You get up now, young lady, and see this _wonderful_ gift that has been bestowed upon you - Although I do not see _why_ a lazy sleepy head like you deserves anything so expensive! And to think that Sesshoumaru brought you home last night! - _Thank God _he didn't see the wreck you drive!"

Well this had quite about done it and without another word Kagome had popped from her bed, shocking her mother to silence. She definitely didn't want that conversation to be brought up again!

"Well then…I see that you're up, now get dressed and come on down so we can all see your gift." And in an instant an annoyed Mrs. Higurashi transformed into a sunny happy mother as she pecked her daughter on the cheek, "See you downstairs soon…I hope."

And with that she left.

Kagome sighed and chose to ignore her mother's quick mood swing. Yes Sesshoumaru had brought her home last night in his very own limousine. She had been quite resigned not to tell them who had driven her home and why, but the four women just wouldn't leave her alone until she told (she had actually thought they'd be asleep, but _hah!_ surprise, surprise). She was in a corner of the kitchen, her mother, Kikyo, Midoriko, and Aunt Susumi had surrounded her demanding and demanding who's car it had been - until finally, on the verge of falling asleep and crying simultaneously - she had cried out desperately "SESSHOUMARU!"

…To say the least that had certainly caused the probing to come to a quick and shocking end.

Kagome had left them like that, with their jaws hanging and wide eyes, stumbling to the haven of her room. And now she was leaving said haven to lay eyes upon…her gift. A gift that she did not want. A gift that was forced upon her - a gift that was -

BAM

Kagome's head swung in the direction of her bedroom door just as she slid her t-shirt over her head. In it's wake stood Souta panting and smirking mischievously as the same time.

"IT'S PINK!"

.-.-.-.-.

…No way in _hell_ would she drive that …that **MONSTER**!

No, not only was it _Barbie doll pink_, but a round little beetle to boot. It was like the doll car she had when she was four! People would laugh at her, throw stones at her, beg her, for the preservation of their eyes, to get rid of the hot pink gum ball that she was being forced to drive.

During her mental and emotional breakdown, Kagome's mother took the opportunity to place a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"There's more inside! It's just packed with gifts! Oh, Kagome go check it out - I was tempted to, but it was your present after all!"

Kagome's eyes bugged wider and her jaw snapped shut and she whispered in a tone that almost held a hint of fear, "There's…there's…**_more!"_**

Her mother frowned at her daughter's reaction, but quickly smiled again and summed it up to the pure excitement of the whole event for the less than ecstatic jumping and yelling that she had expected. "Of course you silly girl!" And with an 'encouraging' shove added, "Now go look before the curiosity kills us!"

_I only wish it could._ Kagome thought as she was forcibly moved a step closer to the little pink horror in front of her. Oh, and she hadn't failed to noticed that the rest of her entire family had lined up along the lawn to watch as she explored further her gift…or gifts. Kikyo was smiling happily as she nodded to Kagome in a way that almost said, "Isn't this wonderful!". Next there was Midoriko, who smiled wanly, it almost seemed she understood Kagome's plight. Souta was NO help. He stood there laughing like a madman who had just succeeded in blowing up the world. Then there was Aunt Susumi holding a sleeping Rin in her arms. Once Kagome caught her eye she yelled, "Come ongirl! We are all waiting! I want to see all these lovely gifts - I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! Standing there looking like a deer in front of headlights! It won't bite! **NOW GO!**"

Kagome jerked at the sound of her voice. _Just get this over with, Kag. Just get it over with…_ She chanted to herself as she turned and planted one foot in front of the other towards her 'car'. Once she had reached the front door a little beep went off making her jump five feet in the air.

Kagome turned at the sound of her mother's voice, "I just unlocked the car for you - now you open the door." Kagome noticed the pink set of keys in her mother's hand.

_**Everything's** pink!_ She thought dimly before she turned back to the task at hand.

Kagome then ripped the door open. Inside there was a basket full of things that all looked pink and other various objects in boxes - but she didn't get a chance to examine any further as bodies were suddenly merged around her, pushing her back and out of the way, until finally she stood about a good fifteen yards away from where she had previously been.

Once she had opened the car door all her family had converged upon her like a pack of hungry wolves, now they were raiding through the car and the basket and boxes to see what _wonderful_ presents had been bequeathed. Kagome hardly cared at all - and with what felt like waking from a nightmare, turned back to the house in a cold sweat.

This was getting out of hand.

.-.-.-.-.

Sesshoumaru had returned late the night before, which caused many a question to be raised - since Sesshoumaru was _never_ late for anything - only if he wanted to be (ex: dinner party).

He had planned to go back to his own apartment, if it had not been for the promise to his father that they would go over the business's income for the past month. So he had returned to the Sukido mansion, knowing full well that the curiosity of his stepmother could not be avoided. How he despised that woman.

She did question why - and he had simply stated traffic. She knew when not to press him and left him alone for the rest of the night. His father on the other hand, simply wouldn't take that, and as he said, 'bullshit' - and questioned again why Sesshoumaru hadn't come home until twelve in the morning. Sesshoumaru could simply lie to his father's wife, but when it came to his father (who could be quite imposing when he wanted to be) it was a totally different matter. He explained his run in with Kagome Higurashi in the simplest terms possible.

His father had blinked in surprise when he had finished his very short narrative, and then _smiled_ - no, not just a smile - but a _knowing _smile Sesshoumaru hadn't liked that smile. It presumed too much.

"It was nothing like that father." Sesshoumaru had said slowly, to make sure that his point got across.

"Nothing like what?" Mr. Sukido had replaced his smile with a frown and Sesshoumaru's eyebrow quirked.

"Like what that damnable smile suggests, old man."

Inutaisho's frown darkened into something deeper than just taunting confusion as he struck his eldest son across the face. "You will not speak to me like that, Sesshoumaru. Do not assume that I cannot take away your inheritance with a snap of my fingers. Inuyasha matures more and more each day," and with a sly smile added, "And it seems that he will produce an heir long before you ever will - maybe, just maybe, he would be a more ideal president for my company."

Sesshoumaru had hardly felt the sting of his father's hand, but he felt the sting of his words and what they had implied. He could never live up to the shame of that useless half-wit rising above him. _Mature! Hah!_ had run across his mind. That idiot couldn't even wipe his own ass - let alone run a billion dollar corporation, but even despite this his father's threats awakened some sense of fear inside him. He'd have to be more careful.

"You understand, son?" Inutaisho's voice called Sesshoumaru from his thoughts.

"…Yes…father." Sesshoumaru hated defeat - and the only person who had ever been able to make him admit defeat - his father. It wasn't an all consuming hate…more of a hate that stemmed from a resentment of not having complete control of a situation. And usually any situation that involved Sesshoumaru and his father, his father came out the victor.

With that Inutaisho's quiet anger faded to a businesslike seriousness.

"Now let us go over this month's profits…Come Sesshoumaru." And he gestured to his office.

Sesshoumaru entered and took his usual seat next to the brandy table - while pouring himself a glass. And while he was sipping on his beverage a new thought emerged. The thought of a certain someone's car.

Miss. Higurashi had asked him about her car and he had promised to take care of it, and he had, being Sesshoumaru Sukido and true to his word. He had promised only because of the situation they had found themselves in and the dire urgency to get away quickly. The car was parked in the exclusive parking garage at his father's company. He hadn't wanted to take it back to the mansion, since his explanation of traffic would be obviously false.

What to do? Well. He could simply call the Higurashi household and inform them…but did he really want them finding out about that…_unfortunate coincidence_?

_**No. **_

He could already imagine the excited squeals of happiness that would be the products of the false deductions of some romantic possibility. Not something he wanted. Seeing them on a weekly basis was already enough.

But how else would he get around it? Ask his father? _Definitely not._ He wasn't some embarrassed little child, but he didn't want their attentions. Mention to Inuyasha to tell his fiancé that he had her sister's car? **Not an option.** Why had he even thought that! Not only would that make Inuyasha suspicious, but that stupid boy probably wouldn't even remember.

Sesshoumaru growled - _what the hell was he thinking!_ HE was vice-president to Sukido Industries! What did he have to fear? Who really gave a damn if he called her anyway - damn her annoying relatives, damn the rumors, damn everyone! Especially_ **her**._

And yes, he was going to call her right…

Sesshoumaru glanced at the clock…

On second thought…he'd call her in the morning.

.-.-.-.­-.

Once Kagome had retreated back inside she had decided to go back to sleep - it only being 9:30. She could sleep for another hour or two before she had to get up. It was decided then, to her room.

One and a half hours later (11:00) she had reawaked to the smells of breakfast and her stomach growled furiously. Man was she hungry, and once she remembered her gift(s), scared. What awaited her down below? What mini-man-made horrors? Did she even _want_ to know? No, not really. But her stomach growled irritably at her - and food couldn't be ignored.

So she decided, damn everyone (and everything - in reference to a certain pink car.) - _I'm eating_.

Kagome shuffled out of bed, threw on a bathrobe and headed on down the stairs. Everyone turned to look at her as she entered the kitchen, her hair stuck up in odd directions and the tattoos on her face from her blankets were still noticeable - but she got the feeling that that wasn't the reason for the stares…there was something else. Kagome's shuffle-walk stopped as she frowned, her thought process, even if momentarily dulled, picked up an odd feeling as she noticed Kikyo's girlish half smiles and Midoriko's wide wondering eyes staring at her. She frowned deeper as her eyes traveled to her mother and Aunt Susumi who had both paused their work by the stove to smile and glance secretly at each other. Grandpa and Souta both ignored her completely and the only audible noise that could be heard was Souta's game boy. (Rin was eating cheerios in her high chair).

Souta's voice was the first to be heard, "Kagome, you didn't have sex with Sesshoumaru, did you?"

Kagome's sleep-fogged brain quickly adjusted to a sunny, clear climate as this question was asked and a loud shriek of "**_WHHHHHHHHAT!_**" came hurtling from her mouth.

Mrs. Higurashi's mouth had dropped open and almost hit the floor before she briskly walked up to Souta and slapped him hard. "WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO TALK LIKE THAT! UP TO YOUR ROOM!"

Souta rubbed his head and glared angrily before moving from his chair to head towards the door of the kitchen. And as he passed Kagome he stopped to glared at her, like she betrayed them all.

"'We're in this together, Souta - it's just the two of us now' - Yeah right, and all along I should have known you'd be playing footsie with Sesshoumaru Sukido! Hmph. And you aren't _touching_ Dynasty Warriors for as long as you live!"

And with that he left.

Kagome was more confused than ever and even more pissed off (hey, she wanted to play Dynasty Warriors!).

Kagome's eyes turned back to her family and she mustered her voice to stay as calm as possible as she asked, "What…is…going…**ON**?"

"Don't act dumb! You know perfectly well 'what is going **_on_**'!" Kikyo laughed as she bit into a bagel, "Sesshoumaru called while you were taking your beauty nap!"

Kagome refused to retaliate while she thought silently, _Beauty **sleep** you idiot. Beauty **sleep**. _

"He what?" Kagome asked, all the more confused. Why would he call? I mean there was nothing…and then it snapped. Her car!

"Ohhhhh…" Kagome said to herself in realization as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I bet he just called about my car. Am I right?" Kagome asked as she sat down at the table and started to butter herself a bagel.

The mysterious and gossipy air faded out of the room like a stench that had been suddenly lifted as all the secret little smiles faded. Mrs. Higurashi and Aunt Susumi resumed their cooking as they both nodded their heads.

"Yes, he said that your car is being held at Sukido Corps, and anytime today between 12 and 6 would be fine to come on by and pick it up." Clarified Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yes! Thank God!" Kagome smiled and glanced around at the rest of her family as she carried out her joyous thought, "I mean I was really afraid that I'd have to drive that pink fright around for - like - _ever_!"

And just as she placed her bagel in her mouth and prepared to take a bite her mother whipped around and pointed a spatula at her daughter, jabbing it with each word. "Don't you even think it, Kagome! That was a gift from Mrs. Sukido - a _very _expensive gift! It would be dishonorable to not drive it! I mean - _look_ at _your_ car, to chose that, _that scrap metal _over that wonderful machine! What an insult! Definitely not, you _will_ drive Mrs. Sukido's gift…"

Kagome's mouth pulled away from the food she was currently about to eat to form some type of response before her mother's killing words shut it again.

"**_Everywhere."_**

.-.-.-.-.

_Never - **never**_ in her _**life**_ was she as embarrassed as she was now. Her mother wouldn't let her leave the house until she had promised to drive Mrs. Sukido's car.****No,_ not_ **her **car Mrs. Sukido's car! She wouldn't lay claim to such an automobile. So here she was - Kagome Higurashi driving in the business district of Tokyo towards Sukido Corps in a round, brightly pink, annoyingly hideous car. Each stop light was like another blow to her pride. One guy even yelled at her for driving such an ugly thing around…blamed her for not having any sense of community wellness. Kagome silently agreed with him, even if she did yell a 'shut the hell up.'

But despite these slight problems, Kagome had reached the Corporation in more or less one piece (at least physically - mentally was another matter, _entirely_). Kagome scanned the busy streets for a somewhat close parking space to finally settle on one two blocks away from the Corporation. To be honest, she liked the distance, she really didn't want anyone to associate her with **that** car. _Especially_ her future relatives (namely a certain arrogant arse). Hell, she still had to reserve at least _some_ pride to be completely demolished on her way back home.

Kagome parked her car and locked it (despite a very long mental battle, to finally decide that it wouldn't matter if she locked or didn't lock the car since nobody in their right minds would want something so pink and round…except if Barbie was a convict who happened to steal cars…). Yes, so, she locked the car and started her, actually, pleasant walk to the Sukido Business. The streets at this time of day were, as she knew they would be, packed, but that hadn't bothered her mood one bit. The interesting foreign shops and street performers kept her entertained and she slowly started to forget the horrible situation involving an over generous soon-to-be relative (at least for the time being).

As she neared her destination, however, Kagome could feel some sort of dread come over her. What was she to say? Do? Would Sesshoumaru actually be in his office? _Well_, she decided stubbornly, pushing any further doubts from her mind, _I'm here aren't I? And besides, do I really want to drive that…that **thing** around?_

(And I speak for all of us here) - **NO. **

So lifting her chin a little higher and after straightening her clothes (a second time), Kagome walked on through the doors - to whatever awaited her inside.

It was fancy, she noticed that first - definitely high class. It's expensive wooden desks, with the spotless black marble tops, the glass chandelier that was made from rectangular shards hanging down in a very business, but elegant way. Even though Kagome couldn't quite understand why a BUSINESS company would have a chandelier…but whatever. She guessed anyone with a billion dollars had every right to have one.

The Corporation was air conditioned too - cool, but not _too_ cool. The people were dressed in the most professional nature, even the women wearing suites. Kagome thought that looked a little bit uncomfortable being the middle of April. Even the looks they wore on their faces were ones that showed they knew what they were doing and how much more important they were than YOU.

Kagome looked to her left as she noticed a secretary typing away on her computer. Her working area was bigger than the rest and on a name plate in front of her desk there was the title "Head Secretary". Kagome assumed if she had a question she'd ask there.

"Um, excuse me, but could you please tell me what floor Mr. Sukido holds his office on?" Kagome asked, as a woman with fierce black eyes and straight bob-cut hair snapped her head up from her work. The woman eyed her suspiciously before folding her hands together.

"And what business do you have with Mr. Sukido, hmm?" She asked, clearly hoping for a ridiculous answer.

Kagome fidgeted, knowing she was under her scrutiny, "Um, well I'm here to pick up my car and he knows where it's located…so…could you please just tell me where I can find him?" Kagome really hoped she didn't have to explain any further - really there was no need. It was **her** business after all.

The woman's eyebrow raised a notch before she glanced down at her phone - probably debating whether or not to call Mr. Sukido's office. She seemed to have decided against it as she lifted her head up again and nodded towards Kagome, "You are Kagome Higurashi." No, that was not a question - it was a statement. Kagome frowned slightly, but before she could question _how _the woman knew that, she continued with her monologue.

"He's in a meeting right now with his board of directors, but that should be over in about - let's say 20 minutes tops - anyway, his office is located on the 100th floor - the top floor - so you shouldn't have to worry about getting lost. Here's a card key. You must return this to me before you leaveand if you leave or try to leave with it, it will set off the alarm, so please, don't forget."

Kagome was tempted to ask the woman named Aki (Kagome had read her nametag) how she had known her identity - but Aki, noticing Kagome's hesitation, had snapped a "what?" and Kagome had quickly classified her in the category of frigid bitch and decided to say nothing. People like her were not worth her time.

So heaving a sigh, Kagome thanked the woman (despite her rudeness) and headed towards the elevator.

As her lift reached the top floor and 'dinged', Kagome walked out into a very spacious foyer with another secretary sitting behind a more elaborate and organized desk. The old woman flicked her eyes towards Kagome before smiling warmly.

"Hello there, young lady, what is it that you want?"

Kagome smiled warmly back. She almost thought that she'd be greeted in the same cold indifference shown by Aki, but found herself surprisingly mistaken. _Don't judge a book by it's cover._ Kagome thought humbly - a saying her mother always used for anything from people to food.

"Hello. I am just here to talk to Mr. Sukido about something of great importance, but I have been told he's in a meeting and that it should be over soon. Is there anywhere I could wait?"

Okay, so she lied. It wasn't of **_great_** importance, but at least to **HER **it was - and she had suffered the total humiliation of driving that pink bug here and Kagome wasn't about to leave empty handed. This was her goal - search, find, blow up other car and state that it was an accident, replace with old car. Simple.

The old woman nodded her head curtly before pointing to a dark mahogany door, "I'm guessing you wanted to see Mr. Sesshoumaru Sukido? He had mentioned something about a young lady stopping by sometime around noon or so. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you waited in his office. Oh - and I'm Kaede by the way." And with that said she extended her hand.

Kagome smiled and took the offer before asking, "Are you sure he wouldn't mind?" Although she had a sneaking suspicion he would, she couldn't find the heart to care. _Hmph._ Well at least she _had_ a heart.

"Oh, no go right in. He only has about 15 minutes left in his meeting anyway."

And with a slight smile and a thank you, Kagome walked towards the double doors - ready to push them open when Kaede's voice halted her.

"Oh, Miss. Higurashi would you mind terribly if you delivered the young master's newspaper to his desk." Kagome's eyebrows lifted in agitated shock. Had she just called Sesshoumaru young **_master!_** Did they force her to say that! How conceited! But Kagome's mind-rant stopped short as Kaede mistook her expression for a questioning look.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I was so busy getting the beverages in order - not to mention all that paperwork - for the meeting, of course - that I really didn't have time to deliver the paper myself…"

But before Kaede could explain any further Kagome cut her off, feeling so completely _low_ that the woman had taken her expression as one of arrogant questioning.

"No, no, Kaede it's perfectly fine. I completely understand."

And with a tired smile the old woman handed Kagome the newspaper and thanked her.

With that out of the way, Kagome turned once again to the solid wooden doors behind her, and with a turn of a cold silver handle she was in. A gust of freezing air hit her like a avalanche and she shivered involuntarily. So much for a pleasant coolness, once she entered Sesshoumaru's domain it was like being dunked into a frozen lake.

Kagome was surprised that she couldn't see the condensation of her breath in this ice box.

"Man-o-man…" Kagome mumbled to herself as the door clicked behind her. She could almost see Kaede laughing manically at her. _Fifteen _minutes of waiting in HERE. She would surely die of hypothermia before getting her car back. What a way to die. She could see it now, herself huddled into a ball in the corner of the room, deathly blue, the newspaper titles "Human Icicle - Top story!", oh and a double wedding - her casket alongside Inuyasha and Kikyo on their wedding day. Although instead of Sesshoumaru being her husband she would be forever bonded with death, which wasn't that much different if it _had been _Sesshoumaru. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

That man would most likely die alone with his bank account and checkbook clutched tightly between his cold dead fingers, still gripping hard to his money even in the afterlife.

But still that thought of somehow ruining her sister's wedding pleasantly cheered up Kagome. And with the cold not feeling as cold (Kagome was resigned to the fact that hypothermia was setting in) she decided to look around.

HUGE. The "office" was more like a mini-apartment. It had a leather couch with a wide-screen TV sitting area, a mini-bar kitchen, what seemed to be another room with a bath and shower, and of course, a large cherry wood desk complete with a flat screen computer and a leather swivel chair - that looked terribly comfortable. But the view was the most captivating thing about the whole apartment. The wide set windows looked out on all of Tokyo. Large glowing signs, neon lights, little streaks of light (that up close would be called cars) zoomed and weaved underneath her like a complex piece of art. Tokyo never looked so innocent and beautiful as it did now - and probably never would again.

When she was done with her inspection her feet drew her towards the elegant desk, which she found smelled almost as sweet as it sounded.

_This guy knows how to live._ Kagome thought distantly as she summed up the room altogether in her mind. It was almost a crime to be this rich. The room alone probably cost a little over a million dollars - and telling that to the Sukidos would probably not even cause them to bat an eyelash.

Kagome moved the leather chair back to place the newspaper upon the desk before catching the graceful handwriting of a person on what seemed to be a daily planner - 'the person' being Sesshoumaru. His cursive was elegantly arched and swerved, perfect and almost as egotistical as it's owner.

And Kagome, feeling somewhat angered at the handwriting - for it seemed to be just as haughty as him, and being reminded of the much too formal title, _master_, decided to take a peek into the life of one so much higher than herself. She almost sighed as she sunk into the leather cloud that served as his chair. No one deserved such comfort. Especially a man who could snap his fingers and have all of Japan on it's knees in front of him.

So feeling a little bold and encouraged by a too comfortable chair - Kagome flicked through the planner. Some things amused her like chiropractor, psychiatrist, and doctor appointments. These few clues proved that Sesshoumaru Sukido, famous celebrity and "hottest" bachelor of the year, was, indeed, human. But Kagome had to wonder on the psychiatrist bit - but quickly nodded her head. He _did_ need one. He must have had a terrible life experience to have become so cold and uncaring. Besides that temper…

And then it hit Kagome.

_Woah…what if, like, …he saw someone die in front of him…or…got taken hostage…Oh man, and to think that I just thought he was a mentally impaired jerk…oh shit…maybe he **is** mentally impaired!_

To cut a long thought short - Kagome felt like a horrible person for judging him so sharply. Yeah, he was a jerk…but more than a jerk…a jerk who seemed to be - umm - more than he was? Yeah, that was it. A jerk who seemed to be hiding something. Oh - no wonder! He probably had a life traumatizing experience and there she was hating him. Kagome's guilt meter almost burst. And looking back on it now - it wasn't like he ever did anything to actually _hurt_ them. Sure, he insulted Aunt Susumi - but everyone wanted to kill her 24/7 anyway…and if not 24/7 at least once during the week. But other than that he hadn't been anything but…well…himself. Which wasn't entirely bad…as long as he was left alone.

After that she only half heartedly flipped through the little planner - more curious now than spiteful. Something caught her eye before she was about to close the book. It was an appointment four days from now with Naraku and Kagura - and scribbled under it was a brief note 'plan commences'.

"Plan commences?" Kagome whispered to herself.

What was that supposed to mean? It made her think of Sesshoumaru sneaking into a high school or something with the intent of burning every last one of the grade books…but she knew that was ridiculous. Then what was it? Okay, sure, she could imagine…well, "assume" Sesshoumaru had at least one or two friends (who weren't groveling at his feet) to hang out with…but what the hell was this plan and why would he have to remind himself to hang out with his friends?

Then she snorted and remembered who she was thinking about. She would not have been surprised if he had little post-its stuck all over the place reminding him of own brother's name. Besides, was it really that important?

_Yes._

Kagome frowned at that thought and snapped the planner shut. Why had that little bubble of an answer burst into her head? Of _course_ she didn't care!

_He's a total!…_ but that thought untied itself from her mental rant as the word psychiatrist flashed through her mind.

…_He's annoying. **Really** annoying._ She settled on that.

It wasn't commending, it wasn't sympathetic, but it didn't make her feel like an insensitive prick, so she decided on that statement. It was the truth, anyway. His whole family (minus his father) were always _there._ Mentally and/or physically.

And no matter where she went they followed. What a cruel irony.

"Do tell me - since it seems you have made yourself quite at home - when exactly will you be leaving?"

Kagome sprung from the chair.

_Shiiit!_ She hadn't even heard him enter, and yet, there he was - Sesshoumaru Sukido, dressed formally in a white button up silk shirt, the sleeves rolled to his elbows, a vivid red tie slightly loosened from around his neck, black dress pants that hugged his hips, and to complete his assemble, smooth black leather shoes that shone brightly, looking as new as ever, which, they probably were.

Kagome decided to reply intelligently.

"Umm…I, well…you see, it was cold - I mean - I was cold" Kagome glanced down frantically, looking for anything that could save her, and then - viola! "…Newspaper!" She held up the paper and waved it, her little savior fluttering lightly with the motion. She cleared her throat as she smiled stupidly, thoroughly embarrassed, and decided to repeat, "Here's your newspaper."

_Nice save. **NOT!** So much for sounding impressive. _

Sesshoumaru blinked. Just blinked at her. Not a surprised, 'are you on crack' blink - a 'this girl is insanely ridiculous and currently invading my space' blink. It was slow and ridiculing. Almost like just blinking this slowly and she'd suddenly disappear. She only wish she could.

Needless to say - Kagome felt even stupider and flopped the newspaper down onto his desk (which had failed to save her) and walked quickly away from said desk to stand a few feet in front of Sesshoumaru. He just stood there, perfect mask and all, before he practically glided in her direction, his silk shirt nearly brushing her left elbow.

He past her. She let out a breath.

Wait?

She had been _holding_ her _breath_? What was _that_! Kagome quickly forgot her embarrassment as she whipped around to face him, her intention to give him a thorough verbal beating.

Only to bite back on her tongue as she noticed him holding the newspaper in front of him, left eyebrow twitching. Slightly…I mean if you looked really, really hard…

But, yes, something was clearly wrong - with that newspaper. Kagome huffed and settled on the guess that NASDAQ or Microsoft probably dropped in stocks by 50. So, again refueling her anger she said, in clipped tones.

"Where is my car?" That was all.

Kagome congratulated herself quietly at succeeding to say one fully formed sentence without sounding like an idiot.

He didn't answer her. And Kagome frowned angrily and planted her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me! But I was asking you a --"

His golden gaze flicked to her, "Would you kindly shut up."

He hadn't snapped at her - and that was not his intention. His intention was exactly what he had asked of her - to make her shut up. And he had been most polite about it - at least in his standards - and his standards were all that mattered. Oh, and how it worked, her mouth had snapped shut, a mouth that could spit such hypocritical and nonsensical words and sentences…or lack there of. Her eyes blazed anew, and perhaps any one else would have been afraid at their flaming warning - but he did not care as he turned his attention back to the front cover of the newspaper.

No, not only were the stocks low, but the whole front cover of the newspaper were pictures of himself and…

"I WILL NOT "_KINDLY"_ SHUT **_UP!_**"

Her.

It was slightly unexpected, but now looking back on last night - it was understandable. But the picture hardly bothered him - it was the words that labeled the picture and gave light to (most definitely) new bouts of gossip. "Double Wedding?" "Ice Meets Flame" "Protective Lover" "Corporate Passions". Etcetera.

Sesshoumaru had dully noted that who ever had been assigned to come up with such titles needed to be shot. Repeatedly.

"…and are you even _listening_ to _me_!"

Oh, she was still talking?

He glanced up at her, now just barely a ruler's length away from him.

"No."

And she gave the most horrifying cry as she stamped her foot and ripped the newspaper furiously from his frozen fingers. She had clearly gone insane.

"What could possibly be so --!" She stopped. And stared.

Her voice softened most considerably as her body visibly relaxed, "…important…"

Well, at least now she knew.

Kagome could NOT believe it. When - and how long had this picture been out in public!

"…How long..?" She trailed off not being able to bring herself to say those finishing words.

"Most likely since this morning. More than half of Japan knows by now." Sesshoumaru, always the precise one.

Kagome sighed as she let the paper drop back to her side. _Well…there's no use crying over spilt milk._ The news was out - albeit _false_ news about Sesshoumaru and her and their "newfound companionship". She almost wanted to laugh at it's absurdity but she did not. The fact that her private life would become non-existent was too much of a problem to find humor in the situation.

Kagome glanced at her now assumed "lover". Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, seemed to be even more than immensely bored - despite the situation. Didn't he _understand_ the circumstances? Or maybe he didn't even care? _Well! _Kagome huffed indignantly, _He freaking should!_

"Excuse me, but do you even aware of what's going on here!" Kagome fumed, tossing the newspaper front up onto his desk, giving him perfect view of the article, "Our lives are in social jeopardy!"

"You mean **_my_** life. You have no title to lose by being seen with me." Sesshoumaru dusted the offensive newspaper into his trashcan before taking a seat. "The way it seems to me you have gained social status and I can not bring myself to be _aware of_ how that is 'social jeopardy'."

Kagome blinked at his words. How **_stupid_** could he be! She didn't want the **_social glam_** or to **_be known_** by all of Japan. Oh trust me, she knew what it would be like. Reporters, reporters, reporters. False friends. Rumors. Lies. Deceit. She wasn't into that. She didn't want it! All she wanted was her car and her undisturbed life back!

"You seem to be too wrapped up in yourself to even _notice_ the words that are coming out of my mouth! I. Don't. Care. About. My. Social. Life. I DON'T EVEN WANT ONE! Well, at least not one with **_you_** involved. So for you to sit there and assume that I'm pleased about what's going on is ludicrous. You don't even know me!" Kagome finished with a huff, glaring daggers at the man.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed uncharacteristically with something close to anger, before subsiding back to a calm light golden. "You are right. I do not know you. And I never will care to know you. But let us swap some personal information - shall we?" And with this he stood and stepped towards her. "You - do not want the social glamour, you made that quite clear, I on the other hand - despise you…your family…my **_half_**-brother. You see? We aren't much different are we? You hate everything I represent. I hate everything you represent."

His glare was hard and unforgiving as he finished and Kagome liked it better when he was silent in his resentment. He was a few inches before her and Kagome backed up to put a more comfortable distance between him and herself. She felt herself trembling - not just with rage - but with a certain sadness that she didn't understand the presence of. And she was different from him - in oh so many ways. She loved, she felt compassion, she understood the plight of others, how much it hurt to lose someone close to you, how to comfort. This monster knew nothing but bar graphs and times tables. He was a heartless suite stuffed full of resentment and lies.

Kagome glanced away, controlling her tears, before she set her gaze upon him yet again. As much as the insults burned their way to the back of her throat, she bit them back, but the less threatening forced it's way from her lips.

"I'm afraid you're wrong, **_Mr. _**Sukido. We are different, much different. And if you can't see how different, that's your loss. Good day to you."

She wouldn't stay a minute longer. Not even to ask for her car back. He could keep her damn car for all she cared anymore. The tears were almost there and she knew if she spoke he would be able to see how much he upset her - and that was something she never wanted him to see - her weakness. He'd probably twist it to his advantage.

And without giving him a second to respond she had turned on her heel and walked briskly to the door about ready to pull it open when **_his_** voice halted her.

"Higurashi." It was a tone that in other words meant "wait."

She didn't want to _wait_ she wanted to run - run away from him and his multimillion dollar corporation and his annoying family. The reporters - the fame - the publicity…but she stopped and she turned.

His voice had betrayed no emotion and his eyes still held the empty look of one who found life irrelevant. She hated that look. It almost made her forgive him. That look gave her a feeling - although a tiny feeling - but a feeling to show this man that life wasn't just a waste - there was so much to live for and experience. So much to **_love_**. And not just money.

"Yes…" She sighed. It was a shaky answer and you could hear the water in her voice. Kagome grimaced. She had to leave and soon.

"Your car." He stated it. It was not a question. It was like a subject that had to be breeched. Like a problem that had to be solved and was being put off until this moment.

And it angered her. Despite the reasonable side of her, she had held a slight bit of hope that he was going to apologize - but now she laughed at herself. Sesshoumaru Sukido? Apologize to one such as herself! Hah! Never.

Kagome turned sharply to the door once again, her anger steadying her voice, "Deal with it yourself. Send it to the junkyard, sell it, I don't care."

And with that she left - giving the heavy wooden doors a satisfying **_slam_**.

Kaede jumped and looked up in surprise at her exit - raising questioning eyes to Kagome.

"Ask _**him**_ about it." was the only reply she gave the elder woman. So what for being rude? She had been far to nice the past week, and you know what - it felt great to snap every once in a while. Especially after **_that_** conversation.

Kagome left the Sukido business in under five minutes and in what seemed like fifteen seconds made it back to the little pink bug (which was still there - despite it's unlocked state). And then it hit her like a bucket of ice cold water - dousing her righteous fury and pride.

And she realized taking full look at her current driving machine how much she **_did_** care. And how stupid she had been for condemning her car to Sesshoumaru's merciless wrath.

"This is just great." Kagome mumbled before situating herself into the circular pink car.

Would it ever get better? Or was she fated to be ruined and mentally demoralized by this horrendous occurrence?

She could almost hear the fates laughing at her - see Kami-sama rolling around on a cloud giggling like a school-girl. Could see Sesshoumaru with _that_ smirk while her car got reduced to junk metal.

But Kagome was wrong on two accounts. It just so happened that Kami-sama was _chuckling_ and as for Sesshoumaru - yes - destroying something, but not her car. The paper shredder was doing an amazing job with that newspaper, let me tell you.

And with, perhaps, slight mental trauma Kagome Higurashi returned to her house with nothing accomplished but a self-righteous pride in finally telling off an asshole.

* * *

**AN:** Umm…this chapter is okay…nothing really fluffy with Sesshoumaru and Kagome - but really there isn't going to be for probably some time. You have to understand you CANNOT rush such a relationship. First comes hate, then comes some type of understanding, then some deeper affections, then something close to love, then love, and then…well we shall see from there - shall we?

Now to the reviewers! Yay!

**My Reviewers:** (a/k/a the most sexiest people EVER!)

**LadyAkina:** You should now know what type of car poor Kagome is getting. I feel almost horrible for writing that in…no one should suffer like that even in a fan fiction! Lol. Ehh..oh well. Aww, Kikyo isn't _that bad_. Well…you'll see. In this story she probably will get highly annoying, but at times she'll have some redeeming qualities. As for Kagura…you shall see!

**Noacat:** Lol. Yeah - I thought that sound POOSH would be perfect for the sugar packets…I was actually stummped on a sound that would sound good for that - but it seemed settling on poosh was a good idea. I love the way you understand how it is important to take your time writing good chapters! It really means a lot to me along with your encouragment!

**sheenachi: **Ditto. He's too sexy!

**Shout2danorth91:** Eek. I think Sesshoumaru's even meaner in this chapter! I'm sorry - but if you keep reading he is sure to get nicer - have no fear!

**LadyLegolas1:** I'm glad you enjoyed the humor (albeit a little dry). There is some more Sesshoumaru/Kagome interaction…but it's kind of bitter! Sowwie!

**Kage Wild:** I love it that you love it!

**Kaori-Angel:** Yeah, those damn camera people. I just imagined someone flashing a camera at me Xs 20 more people and I decided I would definitely go blind lol. Thank you for the review!

**Saturngurl123:** yay! So happy you like my story!

**Skitzoflame:** Oh, trust me, they attack again!

**angelmaiden:** my first reviewer - so glad to still see you reviewing! It makes me so happy!

**Kimonolover:** Your welcome for updating and thank you for reviewing!

**RED DAY:** No problem with the questiona and I'm not mad at you at all. Sesshoumaru is a bit ego-minded being that he's rich and is used to people loving him and being obsessed with him, especially women. He was kind of teasing Kagome in the limo by questioning "every woman?" but don't worry. Sesshoumaru is much more calm than that. Call it too much caffeine. Sesshoumaru is probably going to have somewhat of an ego in this story…it's only natural to his status in the world though. Thank you for your review!

**Goddess Nataku:** Eek! Study hall - evil evil! Lol. Thanks for the compliments…but I don't know about very funny - but thank you anyway! I hope this next chapter remedies your boring study hall syndrome a little more!

**Deadly Tears:** WHAT! No celebration pouts lol - I'm just kidding. Yeah -I thought it would add to the plot to have Sango a little whacked over with the Sukido brothers. Sango is actually going to attempt to play a little match maker in future chapters… (maybe). But thank you for your review and maybe this time invite me to the party, ne? lol!

**Arc-an angel:** Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you enjoy this story!

**Iced Faerie:** Correction - Sesshoumaru _is _a big jerk. At least for now! Kagome will work on that.

**Tiny Snow Fairy999:** Thank you!

**AnimusPatronus:** lol. I know - I hate when people have short chapters so I like to give out longer ones, because I know I love it when others do the same. Thank you for the review. Oh and by the way - your penname sounds latin? If it is what does it mean? Just curious!

**Glamouzmami x3:** Update is here! I'm so falttered you like the story.

**SnowAngelYuki:** As long as annoying me results in your reviews! Thank you for reading my story!

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess:** Here's an update…as for soon…eh eh eh…:3

**Death is only a phase:** Thank you! Yeah, I know it's long , but I LOOOVE long stories. I just thought I should return the favour (glad you like it!).

**Dmg:** Sesshoumaru is sometimes too witty! Thank you for your TWO reviews! Means a lot to me!

**Well there we go! And yet again I will warn you - I tend to take my time in updating. So if you don't want to stick around and wait - fine. But if you do - I love you all the more. A good story CANNOT be rushed. **

**LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! **

Lots of luv,

**Keito-chan**.


	5. New Faces, Old Problems

**This Simple Life**

_By: Keito-chan_

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** So four days have past, and now Sesshoumaru decides it's time to start the action if he plans to ruin this wedding. Kagome unknowingly meets the man fated to ruin her sister's wedding and along with a few other new faces, including Inuyasha's best friend Koga. And now she's ending up on a date with him to a party she doesn't even want to attend!

_**Chapter Five: New Faces, Old Problems**_

It had been four days since the incident with Sesshoumaru and Kagome had decided to confine herself to the house as much as possible until she could figure out a solution for her car (or lack there of) - and also until the news about Sesshoumaru and herself _completely_ vanished. From the way it was going she was guessing on permanent solitude. During this almost unbearable time (three certain women helped to manage that), Kagome somehow patched things up with Souta. The reason for that, she managed to conclude, was the fact that he basically realized that she was his only source of sanity left in the house - and as for her, him as well. So thanks to Souta, his newly bought Dynasty Warriors game, and the comforting thought of possible escape due to a driver's license - Kagome had survived the past four days still intact, in both senses of the word (a/k/a: mentally and physically).

That doesn't mean to say that she was completely left alone by Kikyo, Susumi, and her mother (Midoriko wasn't really a bother) - no that doesn't mean that at all. The first two days of (as much as possible) confinement to the house she had been bombarded with questions about Sesshoumaru thanks to a certain newspaper article and various house calls that asked for interviews and such because of her possible romantic attachment to _the_ Sesshoumaru Sukido.

Needless to say she had disconnected the phone, a few heads along with it, and made damn sure to rip the newspaper picture of Sesshoumaru and herself, along with the article, off the refrigerator door (Aunt Susumi and her mother had thought _that_ up themselves…). And finally, after about the fiftieth time of questioning about her relationship with Sesshoumaru and her fiftieth time of answering in negatives, Kagome had come to the conclusion that (on top of being pitifully stupid) they were hoping that she'd, for whatever reason, change her mind - throw herself on her knees, and proclaim her undying love for Sesshoumaru. So, Kagome being Kagome, had threatened that if they asked her another question pertaining to Sesshoumaru, or anything else remotely Sukido, she would dress up in body paint and a loincloth and run around Tokyo, and just so happen upon Sukido Corps, and then just so happen upon Mr. Sukido.

Midoriko had laughed. Kikyo had given a shocked squeal and told Kagome she was sick. Aunt Susumi and her mother had frowned disgustedly,

muttering something along the lines of, 'fine, fine,…we'll stop.'

In the end not another question had be asked and Kagome escaped to her morning classes.

The third and fourth day of her continuing confinement, except from her college classes, Kagome used as relaxing time. During these two days Souta had sought her out and over a Dynasty Warriors match, had made peace.

It was the fourth day around lunch time that the phone rang. Kagome ignored it being she was currently occupied in trying to kick Souta's tush in Dynasty Warriors. Sun Shang Xiang just wasn't doing it for her. She had just managed to get Souta's life down to a tiny sliver of green when her mother popped the phone in her face telling Kagome it was for her. Mrs. Higurashi not only succeeded in scaring the living daylights out of her daughter, but Kagome lost her match to Souta.

"Argh! You little jerk!" Kagome whined, "You clearly cheated! You know mom interrupted me!" and with that said Kagome sent a glare towards her mother, who just shrugged.

Souta smirked, "It's called the perfect opportunity - suck it!"

Just when Kagome was about to spit back her mother intervened, "Kagome, you seem to forget someone is on the phone for you."

And with added emphasis, "_Someone important._"

Kagome's face paled visibly and in a voice that was considerably lower than before asked, "Who?"

Mrs. Higurashi straightened herself from the couch a faint smile gracing her lips - which raised Kagome's suspecting fear of it being a Sukido.

"Just answer the phone, Kagome."

Mrs. Higurashi said, unrelentingly, as she handed the phone to her daughter. Kagome frowned - she was enjoying this! She hadn't failed to detect the slight smile in her mother's voice, not to mention on her lips!

Kagome sighed as her mother scampered off, towards the kitchen most likely, giggling to herself. And then she decided, firmly, if it was anything male - she'd tell it off.

"Hello?" Kagome's voice cracked a little too high as she answered the unknown caller. Her palms were sweaty and she was nervous - _oh man I really hope it isn't **him**!_

"Kagome, dear, is that you? You don't sound well…is everything okay?"

Kagome's hand loosened around the phone as Mr. Sukido's voice filtered across the line. Even if it was a Sukido - it was a tolerable and decent one.

"Oh! Yes, I'm fine, thank you. How are you Mr. Sukido?"

Even though she was no longer worried about it being a _certain_ someone, she was still curious as to why he had called. Was he upset about the article? Oh Lord, she hoped not! - what if he started to think she was just another pocket picker out for their money! That would not be good, no, not at all.

"Oh, nothing, just getting ready for a 1:00 lunch and finishing up some paperwork. You know what?" Mr. Sukido chuckled the last part and Kagome's grip once again tightened on the receiver as her voice raised an octave to answer with a squeaked, "What?" and even as she spoke the word her mind raced with the outcomes of his answer: "You dirty whore! Posing with _my_ son trying to get money off of us! Don't you think your sister is enough? And to think your family was decent…" or "That's it - the wedding is off - you Higurashis' are nothing but a bunch of low class scum, preying off my sons for your own bewitching needs! How _dare_ you even think yourself worthy…!"

She had to say she thought the first one was choice.

Mr. Sukido didn't seem to notice the slight change in her voice as he answered her, "I've been trying to call you ever since 10:00 and your line has been disconnected - that is until recently. I just thought you should know - incase something might be wrong with your telephone lines in your area."

The phone was not crushed and released from the death-hold and Kagome sunk lower in her seat with a sense of relief. It was like a roller coaster ride talking to these people! One minute you feel almost perfectly safe and then your whipped around a sharp turn and plugging up a hill of anxiety, afraid to reach the top - and then you come crashing back down to safety.

Kagome was in the process of crashing back down to safety as Mr. Sukido continued on with his somewhat one-sided conversation.

"…yes, well I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with Inuyasha and I - and possibly one or two other associates. I would love to have you come with us."

Kagome tried to form words, but her tongue just flopped uselessly as she tried to process what she had been asked. _Have lunch with Mr. Sukido! What if Sesshoumaru's there! I mean, I know he said 'business associates'…but still…it might be a set up or something! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!_

Well as it was Kagome should have not worried about making a decision on her own - for that was done for her as her mother wrenched the phone from her grasp.

"Mr. Sukido! Of course Kagome would love to go! She's really too modest for her own good!"

Kagome could _not_ believe it! What the _hell_ was this! Of course she _wouldn't _love to go! And as for modest - at least _someone_ in their family was! And to top it off - how had her mother known about this conversation?

And then it dawned as Kagome noticed the family room's portable phone in her mother's left hand as she chatted happily with Mr. Sukido on the kitchen phone grasped comfortably in her right.

_Eavesdropper!_ Kagome snarled mentally. How dare she! Her _own_ home wasn't safe anymore…then again not like it ever really was…but now it was just all too obvious that the tally marks were building up against her. She had only Miroku - a pervert, not to mention easily distracted, Souta - a temperamental teenager, and Rin - a teething toddler vs. four love struck women (which was a very menacing threat and throw in her best friend, Sango to boot), and a million dollar family against her.

The odds were not good.

Kagome almost pummeled her mother to the floor as she continued deciding what time Kagome would come over to the corporation, but she held onto her last reserve of patience - at least until her mother finished up and hung up the phone. _Then_ she was going down.

But that didn't seem to happen as Mrs. Higurashi merrily remembered a certain situation which had haunted Kagome for the past four days.

"Oh! Inutaisho - have you seen the daily paper from four days ago?"

Kagome's head snapped up with a crack that was sure to leave whiplash as her eyes grew wide. _She **wouldn't**!_ Kagome gasped to herself - knowing full well that she _would._ And with NO regrets.

"No? Well I must say you will be surpri-AHHH!"

The phone flew from her mother's grasp as they both landed to the (carpeted) floor with a 'thump'. Kagome had decided to screw patience and the fact that the treacherous woman struggling below her was her mother along with the fact that just a couple minutes ago she had bullrushed said woman into the ground - meaning serious consequences. But at this moment in time those thoughts were forgotten as both women fought to get to the phone first - pulling hair, poking, pushing -

"OW!" Kagome gasped as her mother's teeth sunk into her out stretched arm.

- _biting_…

Kagome pushed her mother's face away from her body as her arms waved blindly trying to grab hold of anything remotely human and/or electronic and able to talk long distances on. Kagome expertly evaded her mother's onslaught as she reached the phone and smirked.

"HELLO! HEEEEEEEEEELLO!" Kagome distantly heard Mr. Sukido's voice over the phone as she remorselessly clicked the device off and sunk back down to the ground, satisfied with her victory, as she released her mother's face from her hand.

Kagome saw it coming as a hand connected with her face with a smarting slap as her mother disentangled her body from her daughter's.

"YOUNG LADY! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Her mother hovered above her - eyes livid, clothes disheveled, saliva flying from her mouth.

Kagome flinched as a bit landed on her face as she returned tentative eyes up towards her mother, who had now covered her hands over her face and was crying somewhat incoherently.

"H-h-he'll n-n-never - n-n-neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeever think of this (-Hick Hick-) f-f-famillllly th-th-the saaaame! (-insert more crying and other such incoherent words of stupidity-)"

Kagome's shocked expression soften back into annoyance as she realized her mother's tears were tears of not a woman who just basically violently wrestled with her daughter on the floor for a freaking telephone, but tears of a woman afraid of her social status now that -

"IT'S YOUR FAULT, KAGOME AKANE HIGURASHI! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER HUNG UP ON HIM! WHY! ANSWER ME!"

…_now that _her own daughter had hung up on the President of The Sukido Corporation.

Kagome got to her feet slowly as her mother huffed indignantly before her, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"If you _must_ know, because you were telling him something I didn't want him to hear!"

Mrs. Higurashi's voice had softened as she whined, "But dear, why didn't you want me to tell him? - you should be so proud that! -" but Kagome cut her off.

"Mom, just stop there. You do _not_ understand any of this situation. All you see is one _mistaken_ idea that a bunch of idiot reporters thought up on the front cover of the newspaper. You don't know the truth, so please, screw with Kikyo and Inuyasha and _their_ happy-go-lucky lives - _NOT_ mine."

And with that Kagome straightened her clothes and left for her room as her mother yelled behind her - "Get ready for lunch with Mr. Sukido at 1:00 - YOU ARE GOING!"

"Yeah, yeah, mom. I almost forgot what it feels like to make my own decisions, but thank you for never letting me find out. I don't think I could bear to remember such a precious memory." Kagome mumbled to herself before slamming her bedroom door behind her - leaning against it as she closed her eyes and slid dejectedly to the floor knowing there was no way out of her life or this family.

_I fucking hate this._

--

"Simply put, I want you here in five minutes. I have an assignment for you, which I want to discuss with you. Now." Sesshoumaru idly twirled the telephone wire around his index finger as he stared at the buzzing city below him. His office was too bright if he had anything to say about it. But then again he hadn't, this was his father's old office, before he decided on something a little smaller, and in his own words, 'cozier'. Sesshoumaru knew that that was just an excuse. His father was preparing for retirement - hence the reason for the office. It wasn't in Inutaisho's nature to be nurturing to his first son, so anything done in nicety was covered up with an excuse. Sesshoumaru knew this and excepted it.

Sesshoumaru's grip on the wire tightened as he gave it an annoyed jerk.

"I don't _care_ if Kagura can not come - I only need _one_ of you. Please assure me that one brain can think for itself - I do not feel like dealing with idiocy."

Who ever it was on the other line had quickly agreed with him as Sesshoumaru comfortably relaxed his toying with the cord to his phone.

"What time?" Sesshoumaru repeated the question as a hollow cave would an echo. "Please recap the first one or two lines of this conversation, Naraku. If you are _that_ useless I do not care if you never show up in my office."

And with a click the phone was resting, slightly more battered than before, on it's cradle once again.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his watch - 12:55. _Five_ minutes until his guest arrived.

Naraku Onigumo - one of the most notorious con artists, among other things, alive. And despite this, Sesshoumaru didn't give a damn, the man was egotistical, whimsical, and most definitely unbending to his superiors.

He seemed to care less that his current boss at the time was Sesshoumaru Sukido - a fact that irritated Sesshoumaru beyond the point anyone had ever irritated him - even his horrible acquaintance with the Higurashis. Knowing Naraku, he was probably just toying with him when he pretended not to give two fucks, but in spite of that - this man was dangerous. In more than one way. He could easily see him being bought to leak this information to the press, not only that…his connections to various other prominent people was somewhat shocking and disturbing. He was known to ruin more than one big business at a time.

But for now…Sesshoumaru would trust him - and there was one thing Naraku didn't know - he had his own bout of tricks up his sleeve…

Sesshoumaru wasn't one to be fooled or fooled _with._

--

Kagome sighed as she readjusted her sunglasses upon her nose before pushing into the huge building that harbored an ill tempered, white haired demon, a love struck fiancé, and an almost tolerable millionaire. The only thing Kagome was looking forward to out of this visit was a chance to talk to Kaede. She still felt horrible for her behavior last time she was here.

Kagome approached Aki at the main desk as she briskly asked for a key to be awarded with a bright smile and a "Here you go Kagome-sama" - which, to say the least, was so much different from the behavior Aki had showed her last time. _Frigid bitch AND power hungry whore._ Kagome mentally added onto Aki's classification as she smiled brightly and thanked the woman. Wow. That was a little low, she realized as she stepped into the elevator. But still…who really cared? Just for the time being she'd give into the little evil side of her…just as long as it didn't really hurt anyone.

Kagome was tied up in her own thoughts before she noticed, just as the elevator doors were closing, a tall, dark figure racing towards her yelling something seemingly close to 'wait!'. Kagome gasped as she lurched forward and pressed the open button on the elevator panel just before the doors slid closed.

The man slowed to a trot a couple feet before the elevator as he removed his sunglasses and smiled brightly at Kagome. He straightened his dark navy blue suite and straightened his dark purple tie before he placed his perfectly shoed foot into the lift.

"Why thank you, Mrs…?" He started out, red eyes glowing brightly from under dark lashes. His somewhat longish black hair framed his angular face, and complimented his complexion, which was a more gothic pale and dark look than anything.

He _was_ handsome.

Kagome smiled and stuck out her hand, "Umm, it's Miss. Higurashi, if you must know. Kagome Higurashi, and you are…?"

Kagome trailed off as his hand grasped hers in a friendly shake.

The man's eyes widened before he simply smiled, "Ahh, so this is the woman who stole Sesshoumaru Sukido's heart - you know I lost a bet because of you."

Kagome blushed furiously, from embarrassment and anger. She knew this would happen! Everyone would start assuming ridiculous things just because of _one_ coincidence! She hadn't even _talked _to the man before that night for heaven sakes!

Kagome couldn't repress the snort that formed it's way from her mouth. The man beside her snickered as she blushed an even deeper scarlet and covered her mouth with her hand.

"I'll take that as a _no_." The man chuckled, as Kagome nodded furiously.

"I don't really rely on the news that much to tell you the truth," The mysterious man continued on as he looked at her from the corner of his eye, "They tend to either underestimate an entire situation, or overestimate. They never get the whole thing right."

Kagome smiled gratefully, already somewhat warming up to the man, "Well it's good to know at least someone thinks with their brain, and not what the media dishes them. You know I was just starting to lose hope on mankind…" Kagome trailed off, jokingly.

The man laughed, "I can't seem to blame you…but still…I lost fifty dollars because of that." He frowned.

Kagome laughed full heartedly, "I thought I was the only one suffering from that outcome, I guess misery truly deserves company."

The man beside her beamed again, "Oh, well no worries, I'm sure you can make it up to me."

Kagome blinked rapidly, before forming the idea in her mind that this man, whom she didn't even know the name of, was hitting on her…not like _that_ was a bad thing…just an…odd thing…Men usually didn't attempt to blatantly pick her up like he had. She was told most of the time, by Sango, that she sometimes appeared too innocent, and at other times too hard to get. Whatever _that_ meant.

Besides, he _was_ incredibly handsome. And despite her somewhat male-hating ways Kagome found herself blushing and glancing away…

The man's smirk widened, "Well…" He prompted, "What does the lady think? And if your answer shall break my heart," He added a theatrical performance of placing his hand over his heart, "do continue with this tempting modesty."

Kagome's embarrassment was forgotten as she laughed outright again.

"We will see…Mr. ?" Kagome trailed off, but before he could answer the elevator door dinged at their destination, which was surprisingly the 100th floor. The doors opened and in swarmed a throng of business men and women all vying to get to lunch early. All other thoughts were pushed from Kagome's mind as she concentrated on shoving her way out of the elevator, earning some snide remarks in return, which she was barely able to ignore.

Once she survived the battle of shoving in the elevator she stepped out into the foyer of the floor's main room. Kagome quickly looked down at her attire, a navy blue pleated skirt, along with a silk light blue top that brought out her eyes, which she straightened there and tucked in here. Once she glanced up she noticed Inutaisho smiling from his long glass paneled window, beckoning for her to come in while he chatted on the phone. Kagome smiled back ready to take a step forward before she heard the click of a door a little to her left.

She glanced over as she noticed the man she had talked with heading into the office of Sesshoumaru Sukido's. Kagome frowned somewhat confusedly, then shrugged. _Probably just a business associate or whatever…humph. So much for a date. Sesshoumaru'll probably make him swear up and down to stay clear of me… _And with almost like an afterthought she added, …_asshole._

And with that she walked forward towards Kaede's desk and looked for a sign of the elderly woman. Kagome frowned sadly as she noticed Kaede currently wasn't in - on her desk was a note, 'out to lunch'. Kagome sighed, her mood somewhat shifting to disgruntled unpleasantness noticing the only potential conversation she was looking forward to was not going to happen.

With a slight shrug, Kagome headed towards Inutaisho's office and knocked politely on the door. After a few muffled words and the click of a telephone, the door opened before her.

"Ah! Welcome Kagome!" Mr. Sukido beamed before her, "Take a seat over there…" Mr. Sukido pointed in the direction of his desk and she noticed a chair placed in front of it, most likely for visiting business men to sit in when discussing something with their President.

Kagome smiled politely and thanked him before she took a seat and observed her surroundings while Mr. Sukido shuffled a few papers around on his desk.

It was definitely smaller than Sesshoumaru's office, but much more homey. The walls were furnished in a dark wooden paneling which brought out a certain warmth in the room that happened to be totally lost on Sesshoumaru's ice palace. The carpet was a deep burgundy that looked so plush and soft Kagome resisted the urge to lay down on it. The furniture was old, probably antiques, but still looked sturdy. The only thing Kagome found slightly less impressive in comparison to Sesshoumaru's office was the view. It was far less captivating as it was blocked by another tall building adjacent to the Sukido's.

Mr. Sukido must have noticed Kagome's frown directed at the windows and hastened to explain.

"Sesshoumaru's office is much nicer than this one, I know. It actually used to be mine, but since I plan to retire soon anyway, I decided to let him get settled before I left this whole business in his hands."

Kagome's eyes blinked back to Mr. Sukido, slightly startled from her inspection and slightly ashamed he had read her displeasure so well. "Oh…umm…no, the view…it isn't as beautiful as Sesshoumaru's - I mean your old office, but I really do like everything else much better. Trust me, it was like a freezer the last time I was in there!" Kagome finished with a nervous wave of her hand, almost hoping that such a gesture would wave aside the subject of this conversation.

But when she looked back at Inutaisho Sukido, she saw nothing of indignation, only a pleasant, beaming smile. "You have been in his office." He stated as he leaned forward, a devious little smirk upon his features, "I take it he didn't frighten you too much. You have shown enough courage by returning back to visit me, the father of such spawn." And with that Inutaisho chuckled good naturedly.

Kagome blushed deeply, and seriously thought that if she kept up the heating of her face like this she'd get sunburn. "Well…umm…it had something to do with a certain..._misunderstanding_ and well…really it isn't very interesting at all!" Kagome knew she sounded like an idiot, but the verbal diarrhea did not stop as she stuttered and stammered her way in to a tiny corner, with all her excuses surrounding her, demanding an answer. Luckily, Mr. Sukido relived her of misery as he chuckled and held up a hand willing her to be quiet.

"Kagome! Kagome! I know about the news - Sesshoumaru already explained to me about the issue with your car and those reporters. There is no need to worry so much! By the way have you gotten the vehicle back yet? My son hasn't mentioned anything to me yet, least of all talked to me for the past four days. He doesn't really like conversation…that one."

Kagome seriously wanted to shoot herself then and there. She did _not_ want to be explaining this! Least of all to the own beast's _father_! But she surrendered as she muttered quickly, "No…I kind of…got angry with him.."

She nearly jumped as a howl of laughter escaped the man's throat.

"Angry! With _Sesshoumaru_!" he asked incredulously as he continued to laugh, "Well, my dear, he tends to bring out the best in people!"

As soon as Mr. Sukido settled down he replied to her, "I wouldn't worry about it; _I'm_ certainly not worried. He's a hard nut to crack, that one, but he's all bark and no bite…well not _generally_ that is. I should swap some stories with you on that one." Inutaisho trailed off there…and if Kagome hadn't known better she would have sworn she heard a bit of sadness edging his voice. _But why? _She frowned slightly, but didn't get to dwell on it any longer as Mr. Sukido started talking again.

"But the main point is…did you get your car back?"

Kagome shook her head in a negative as she mentally wondered on the promised stories of Sesshoumaru and why they had made Inutaisho somewhat…sadder? Maybe…life wasn't all that perfect for the son of the famous Inutaisho Sukido. There had to be _something_ to make him so cold…

But Kagome blinked, and along with that brought her thoughts back to Inutaisho and their conversation. She'd dwell on Sesshoumaru later…

"No, I'm afraid not. The argument kind of blew up and I ended up telling him to do what ever the hell he wanted with my car…I'm afraid that with the attitude I left in and the attitude I left _him_ in does not really strengthen the belief that my car is still in one piece…" Kagome trailed off, slightly wondering if she should mention the pink thing she was driving now. The tiny hope that he would somehow find a way to relive her of her burden of that car gnawed at her…but then so did the fact that he mother _would_ kill her.

Mr. Sukido looked shocked, "Well then how do you get around and not to mention to your college classes!"

Kagome thought he would never ask! It was the perfect opportunity to mention the beetle…and maybe, just maybe, he'd find the situation absolutely horrendous.

"Well…you see your wife, Mrs. Sukido, left me a…" She hesitated from choking on the word, "…a _gift_. To be quite - clear a hot pink beetle." Kagome finished, glancing up and to her delight finding complete horror spread across his features. _Bingo!_ Kagome rejoiced.

"_What_ in the devil's name was that woman _thinking?_!" He roared jumping to his feet. "I can't believe she's done that!"

"Believe it…" Kagome muttered darkly, somewhat hateful towards the woman. Luckily, Mr. Sukido missed her comment.

"Well, we shall see that such a car will never find it's way to you again." Mr. Sukido smiled reassuringly at her. "Just leave it to me and I'll think of something. I can't possibly imagine you liking such a car!" and with almost a slight afterthought, Mr. Sukido questioned a "..do you?"

In return he received a vigorous shake of her head, which if translated into words would be an equivalent to a 'hell no'.

"Very good. I'll arrange something for you and give you a call." Mr. Sukido jotted a note down on a piece of paper which he stuck in a drawer somewhere in his desk. He paused midway in closing the drawer as he frowned up at Kagome, who's muscles tightened.

"Talking about calls…" Mr. Sukido mumbled, "What the devil is wrong with that blasted phone of yours?"

Kagome smiled weakly, doing a ten second brain storm for a good excuse, "Umm…our connections sometimes fail…sorry about that…we're getting it fixed."

"Oh! Well I'll be absolutely willing to help pay for the expense, I know this top electric company's president. I could get you the best service for the cheapest price - I'll even pay for the rest of it…actually the man's a really good friend of mine…" Mr. Sukido continued as Kagome smiled politely, noticing the danger of her little white lie, "No, it's getting taken care of, there's nothing you need to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. _Positive._"

That seemed to work as Mr. Sukido nodded slowly and idly fingered a stray pencil on his desk. Kagome sighed as she slouched back into her seat - the nervousness melting awa -

"I mean are you absolutely positive that -"

Kagome's back snapped up straight, and before she could contain the irritation in her voice she snapped a, "_Yes!_"

That seemed to startle the old man, as much as Kagome, before he smiled kindly and shook his head.

"It's just the stubbornness of our genes showing through. The Sukidos are known for their persistence…even in silly matters." He smiled again, and Kagome smiled with him, feeling the need to turn him down again, in a much more polite fashion, "Thank you so much, Mr. Sukido, for your concern, but we couldn't possibly intrude upon your kind nature like that. But thank you for your offer."

Mr. Sukido nodded briskly and then glanced beyond Kagome as she heard the click of the office door, turning she saw Inuyasha and another young man standing slightly behind him.

Mr. Sukido smiled warmly at the entrance of the two as he raised from his seat and stepped out from around his desk.

"Ah, Inuyasha and Koga! I was waiting for the two of you! Now let me introduce…" Mr. Sukido trailed off as his phone rang abruptly. He looked slightly disgruntled as the smile faded from his face and he grumbled a "one minute please." Before he answered the caller.

"Hello?"

Inutaisho Sukido frowned as he listened to the man on the other end.

"No..Can't this wait?……Well, I assumed Niko could handle this situation?….of course, but the point of the matter is I shouldn't have to refund the whole account……You know what…just wait a minute - I'll…I'll be there in a minute, and on no accounts let Niko agree to this!"

With a decisive click of the phone, Mr. Sukido turned around and ran a hand through his hair.

It was then he truly looked his age. Kagome could see the weariness in his eyes and the slight slunk of his shoulders of a man who truly needed to take a break from work…no wonder he was retiring.

_It must be so taxing running such a huge company…_ Kagome thought in awe as she looked at this man. It truly was amazing that such power lay in a single person's hands. Amazing and terrifying. _Terrifying_ that such a power would soon be Sesshoumaru's. Kagome shuddered at that thought. _Oh God…_

Mr. Sukido turned apologetic eyes towards the three the people currently in his office, "I'm sorry, something unexpected has come up with a certain business closure that I must attend to immediately. I feel absolutely terrible, but I wont be able to join you for lunch." Inutaisho mentioned the last part to Kagome, who nodded and replied, "Don't be sorry. It's perfectly alright, I understand completely. You have a job to do."

Mr. Sukido smiled and thanked her before turning towards Inuyasha, "Son, I want you to take Kagome to lunch in my place. Koga, you too." And with somewhat of a pause, he added, "Treat her nicely."

And with that he left.

--

Naraku leaned back in the plush softness of the leather armchair as he idly tossed the small blue stress ball back and forth in his hands.

Sesshoumaru had been going on _forever_ on the arrangements and the 'what to dos' and the 'what not to dos' for the celebration of Yuki Yamagato's merger with the Sukido company under their name. Of course, making Sukido corps even bigger and _more_ important than they already were. At that, Naraku could barely help the roll of his eyes. Soon they'd own more than half of Tokyo.

"…do _not_ under _any_ circumstances give your real name, even to Kagura - if you haven't already. You already know her connection - or rather, her _former_ connection to our family."

Naraku snorted out loud at that, which earned a silent warning from Sesshoumaru.

"Do you really think so little of me, Sesshoumaru-_sama_?" Naraku frowned, playfully hurt at Sesshoumaru's lack of trust.

At this Sesshoumaru looked at him, averting his eyes from his computer screen. His silver hair brushing along his shoulders with the movement, his silver framed glasses glinting in the light that caught them. Sesshoumaru just looked at Naraku with those molten eyes before silently turning back to his work, and continuing with his monologue, which Naraku assumed he meant for him to listen avidly too.

Naraku also gathered that with that 'look' - Sesshoumaru basically meant to say, "are you kidding?" Although why he didn't just _say_ it was completely lost on Naraku.

Naraku watched Sesshoumaru while he typed on his computer, while looking at some various papers laid out in front of him - and also while he talked to Naraku (who was not listening) about the party. Naraku had dully wondered at his ability to still concentrate on his business work, while chatting incessantly, but then realized who he was thinking about. He didn't think anyone would be surprised if it was publicly announced that the Sukido family had no use of bathrooms, or food and water, or anything else other humans needed to survive. Hell, not _once_ had he seen him blink, shift in his seat, show _any_ signs of what, normally, a human being would show when at work. No sighing, rubbing an aching forehead, propping of the elbows…sneezing

…_Coughing, itching, …frowning..oh hell what else?… _

Naraku frowned slightly still trying to gather some more reason as to classify Sesshoumaru as the first human robot to be born of mortals just when…

"Onigumo."

Naraku blinked when he heard his name, his thoughts blown asunder, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-_sama_?" He asked innocently.

"You are not listening." Sesshoumaru still typed unrelentingly on his computer, eyes fixed to the sheets of paper in front of him, sometimes flirting back to the brightly glowing monitor…mostly not.

Naraku sighed, while he rubbed the back of his neck trying to work out the kinks, "You know at this hour some people are out to lunch, enjoying a half-an-hour break…some people are taking a little nap, perhaps, talking with friends, some people -"

"_Some people_ should pay attention when they are being directed by their _employer_." Sesshoumaru noted dully, eyes still unmoving, hands still automatically typing, body still stiff as a board, "And don't evade the subject of your insubordinate attention span."

Naraku spun in his chair once before stopping, facing Sesshoumaru once more, "Sesshoumaru-_sama_ sometimes you should let the professionals handle their work. You hired me for a reason: breaking apart Kikyo Higurashi and your broth--"

"**_Half_**."

"Your _half_-brother, Inuyasha Sukido." Naraku's grip tightened on the small toy in his hand, "Do believe me when I say it will be accomplished."

No one could have missed the glint of his blood-red eyes at these words. Sesshoumaru had not. But without so much as a twitch of any part of his person, he continued to instruct Naraku.

"That may be, Onigumo. But there are somerules that you will follow, and if not, I will make sure to find someone who shall."

Naraku was silent at this, his playful attitude disseminated. Times like these, when Sesshoumaru Sukido's tone remained the same - one could almost be fooled at the true meaning. Luckily Naraku had been involved with many different types of people. He knew the silent but deadly type when he saw them - and he saw Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru took Naraku's silence as obedience as he again continued to speak of the details for the party.

"Kikyo has two other sisters, and a younger brother to worry about. Do not let any of them know you, see you, do not talk to them if you can help it."

Naraku smirked, "Hypothetically speaking, what if I can't?"

"If that becomes an issue do not use your true name, do not give away any professional or personal information. Do _not_ let them know I am connected to you in any way."

Naraku could almost swear he heard his tone darken at the last sentence.

"As for you and Kagura…" Sesshoumaru continued.

Naraku had just met Kagura three weeks ago, when Sesshoumaru first contacted him and mentioned this situation. He was to work with this woman, Sesshoumaru had said, and suggested he become used to the idea. Naraku had not been pleased, he was a solo act only, but when he set eyes on the woman - _that_ had quickly changed. She was gorgeous, sexy, and looked wonderfully the part of his accomplice.

Needless to say they had gotten…_acquainted._

"She is not to socialize with you. Talk to you at all when in the presence of others. You must discuss alternative plans, decisions, anything before you head to work on each assignment I give you." Sesshoumaru paused to shuffle some papers around on his desk, before he resumed his typing and his monologue, "Do not call my office phone - only if it's an emergency…" Naraku briefly wondered if Sesshoumaru thought he was a child, "Call my apartment for anything you must tell me, which should not be anything but _good_ news…" Naraku took that to mean failure_ wasn't _an option…and if it just so happened to be - keep your mouth _shut_, "Other than that I don't see any reason you should stay five minutes longer in my office. Good day, Onigumo. I will call you with the party information sometime tomorrow andyou already have the pictures of each member of the family."

Naraku tossed the blue stress ball back to Sesshoumaru, somewhat out of curiosity and somewhat out of a little desire to hit him in the head. He caught it without so much as a blink - actually even his one hand kept typing as he placed the ball down onto his desk.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are hilarious?" Sesshoumaru asked as he saved whatever he was working on to the computer and got up from his chair to slide the papers back into their vanilla envelope, which went back into his desk.

Naraku _almost_ fainted, _He moves!_ He thought before he grinned and removed his person from his own seat as well, "Why yes, all the time." Naraku said this while dusting the non-existent wrinkles from his suite.

Sesshoumaru paused from rearranging his desk to look at his current guest, "They were wrong."

Naraku smiled and walked over towards Sesshoumaru's desk, taking a seat on it's corner - and he could solemnly swear he saw some look of _something_ close to ticked off. He confidently ignored it as he supplied his own question, "Has anyone ever told you - you are one hell of a charmer?" Naraku asked, his fingers once again finding the little blue ball.

Sesshoumaru barely paused a beat as he reached over towards his office phone. "No."

Naraku smirked as he leaned over to glance at some of Sesshoumaru's paperwork and such, before returning his eyes towards Sesshoumaru. "Well they should. You have me practically wanting to propose marriage after just 45 minutes." Naraku frowned somewhat confused as he turned questioning eyes towards the ceiling then back to Sesshoumaru, "Tell me, _how_ do you ever manage to keep the ladies away?"

Sesshoumaru placed the phone to his ear, "I have excelled at the art of evasion. Get off my desk before I'm forced to buy a new one."

Naraku held his hands up in a 'no offense' manner before he slid off the desk.

Just when he reached the door, and just when Sesshoumaru called whoever he needed to call, he turned.

"You might want to get rid of that toy," Naraku gestured towards the blue stress ball sitting on his desk, "I'm telling you, if you lacked in your socialetiquette, that thing would be the only reason I'd ever come back here."

Sesshoumaru's eyes were bland as he waited for whoever to pick up on the other line, not a single syllable varied from the others, not a single vowel resounded an original, "Consider it donated to charity."

Naraku managed a dry chuckle as he slipped from the office.

--

Kagome rubbed her aching forehead. She could have _sworn_ that if she was a stranger looking on she would have never considered these two men to be best friends.

"What the hell do you mean by dog breath, you fucktard!" Inuyasha yelled, almost veering the car into another - earning an explicative from Kagome.

_Never._

"Anybody want a tic-tac?" Koga hummed, as he waved a little pack of them at Inuyasha.

"You're dead. I swear to freaking God, I'm going to kill you!" Inuyasha roared as he swerved into the opposite lane as he lunged for Koga.

Kagome screamed as an parallel car veered out of the way while Koga and Inuyasha had a little wrestling match in the middle of driving a car.

"YOU TWO STOP IT NOW!" Kagome screamed as she lunged forward to grab the steering wheel, in the meantime effectively blocking the two men from their onslaught.

Koga's eyes widened as Kagome's chest was in perfect view as she struggled to keep the car straight - and clear of other vehicles. Inuyasha noticed his friend's gaze before he glared at him, "Pervert."

"Oh you know you enjoy it." Koga sneered back.

"You know _what_ I'd enjoy?" Kagome snapped, irritated and somewhat frazzled after her near death experience, "EITHER YOU DRIVE THIS DAMN CAR RIGHT NOW OR I'LL DRIVE MY _FIST_ INTO YOUR FACE!"

Both males in the car instantly snapped to attention as Inuyasha once again gripped the steering wheel, and Koga looked resolutely out his window. Kagome sighed as she settled back into her seat and smiled brightly, "Much better."

It was after about fifteen minutes later, and a couple of insults later, that they finally reached their destination.

The restaurant was called, "Diamond's Grill." And it looked every bit as expensive as it sounded. Kagome glanced humbly at her twenty dollar bill, before deciding on water and a salad.

Inuyasha got out of the car after parking it in a handicap only space. Koga followed suite, as did Kagome, who then glared at Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you doing!" Kagome asked, infuriated, while jabbing a finger in the direction of Inuyasha's car. He looked confused as he answered her, "..umm…Eating?"

Kagome rolled her eyes towards the sky almost like asking the heavens _why _oh _why_ her?

"I'm sorry, do excuse me, but I do not see 'egotistical, rich, bow-down-and-worship-me-even-though-I-can't-drive bastard-sign - but I think I see, oh wait, I _do_ see **_handicap _**only!" Kagome fumed.

Inuyasha just stood there and glared, while he turned to Koga and asked, "Did she just call me a bastard?"

Koga was smiling, clearly amused, "Yup." He sounded happy as he answered his friend. _What's wrong with these people!_ Kagome wondered silently.

Inuyasha whipped his head back towards Kagome, "What makes you think you can say that to _me_!" He growled.

Oh Lord in heaven, the way he said '_me_' made Kagome's skin crawl. What the hell did he think he was? The most important person in the world!

"Do you need to be reminded who you are talking to?" Inuyasha went on as he pointed a deliberate finger at his oh-so-important-self.

_Obviously_ he did.

"Okay, you know what?" Kagome asked, not really wanting an answer, "Well, I'll tell you…" She continued before he _could_ answer, "I'm getting pretty sick of the wounded rich-bitch act so please, by all means, spare me. I came here to eat, not to pamper some multimillion dollar baby's ego."

And with that she marched forward towards the restaurant's entrance, not caring anymore about the damn parking place - what did she expect anyway? That they would actually _care_ that some people existed who had need of such special treatment as a closer parking space?

She didn't think so.

Kagome stiffly ignored Inuyasha, as he did her, while they waited to be seated - which wasn't very long, being a _Sukido_, Inuyasha got served first, despite the amount of people packed in the waiting room. Kagome noticed their hardened glares and cringed slightly. They probably thought _she_ was one of them! The people she was fighting against her whole life - _others_ were now associating her _with_!

When had everything gone so wrong?

…oh wait - _six _months ago - _that_ and a wedding proposal.

_I mean seriously, why can't Inuyasha have been a homosexual or something? It'd save many women the heartache and many men the resentment. And it'd save **me** the agony!_

They were seated at the, or what seemed to be, the best view in the entire restaurant - which was away from the kitchens and the clatter of plates. The view over looked the lake that happened to be hidden in the back of the restaurant.

_Oh joy. Lucky, lucky me. Only if the company was different this **would **be enjoyable! _

The waitress was all smiles and giggles as she asked for their drinks.

"Pina colada." Inuyasha answered her after looking over the menu under five seconds. Meaning he's been here _more_ than a few times, Kagome concluded disgustedly.

Koga was next as he answered, "A martini, dry, please." Along with a wink and a _cute_ little blush from the giggle box of a waitress.

Kagome loved the way she asked the two men what they wanted first and then she turned her eyes towards her. Kagome couldn't believe it when she basically glared at her and asked, "What do you want?" in the most clipped tones that Kagome was almost about to reply, "To smash your face into this table and then rip out your vocal cords so you will never be able to chuckle like a dieing hyena."

But considering that would be _too_ long and probably _too_ confusing for their _lovely_ waitress to gather in one mental process she settled on, "Water, please, with a lemon." Trying her best to sound coldly important and succeeding, much to Kagome's surprise. She actually sounded like a rich, overpaid, bitch! _Why_ that pleased her, she'd never know. But the look on the woman's face was just too good to be true, she glanced away quickly, her face heating up again as she mumbled a, "Is that all?"

Kagome pretended to inspect her nails as she answered, still in a chilled, refined manner, "Yes, now do be on your way - We are _absolutely_ parched."

Kagome smiled victoriously at her scrambled exit and stuck a tongue out at her retreating back. While she was pleased with the woman's shame and humilitation, Kagome was slightly less than pleased at how she had come about her victory. She had to degrade herself to snobby superiority instead of intellectual wit!

_Well,_ She thought sarcastically,_ I have Sesshoumaru to thank for my **wonderful** performance._

The waitress came back with their drinks in under three minutes, handing Kagome her water first, and then the men their drinks. Kagome ignored her as she scampered off again - her giggles had ceased.

Kagome sipped her water and then decided to study her menu - finding the only people she could have a conversation with not worth the bother nor the mental degradation. Koga and Inuyasha were currently blowing their straw wrappers at each other.

Kagome couldn't believe that men who were wearing 100,000 dollar Armani and what ever the hell other expensive brand name suites, were currently acting like ten year olds. She _could_ reprimand them, slap their hands like bad little boys…but the disgusted stares being directed at them were too much of a satsifaction to be passed up.

Kagome's attention turned towards her menu as she looked for the lowest price available - on the salads of course. She found the Cesar Delight to be the lowest; a total of 15.99.

If that was the price of the salads, she did not _want_ to see what a full meal would cost! And that's when she decided there would be _no_ tip.

Kagome folded her menu as a stay straw wrapper found it's way to her lap, reminding her of her current lunch companions.

"Would you two _stop_ it!" She hissed, low enough for only Inuyasha and Koga to hear, but also loud enough so that it was threatening.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he slunk back in his seat, "You know what! You have to chill out!" He snapped, eyeing her with his arms crossed. Koga just leaned lazily on his propped elbows, already waiting for the verbal battle to begin.

Kagome took another sip from her water before glancing sharply at the retarded male across from her.

"I almost forget that such a _immature_ brat runs a billion dollar company. You know it doesn't inspire much confidence in my country today."

Kagome shrugged nonchalantly as she crunched on some ice.

Inuyasha's face has grown the darkest shade of red as he glared at her - his anger practically condensing the air around them into steam. Koga whistled low at her insult, as he looked back to his friend for his reaction.

Kagome batted her eyelashes at Inuyasha, looking innocent, "Why, Inu, you do not look well at all! Maybe _you_ should 'chill out'." She growled the last part as her innocent expression faded to a darkened frown.

"Maybe if you weren't such a _bitch_ --" Inuyasha growled as he leaned across the table, closer to Kagome.

She cut him off with a fake mock of indignation as she swept her hand to her forehead - feigning shock, "Inuyasha! What language for the lunch table! How _crude_!" And with that said she leaned across the table, inches away from Inuyasha's own snarling face, while she growled in a tone equally as intimidating as his own, "You _bastard._"

Koga - having watched, and getting more and more frantically nervous that this would end with some type of eating utensil jammed in someone's eye, throat, jugular, quickly decided to end the conversation there. People were starting to stare anyway…

"O-kaay, Inuyasha," Koga chuckled nervously, as he gripped his friend's arm, yanking him back from his glaring match with Kagome, "Let's go to the bathroom, shall we?"

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest as she snapped, "Yes, scamper off to the little boys' room, Inuyasha-_dear_."

And just before things could get bloody all over again, Koga tugged Inuyasha from the seat with, "Right _now._"

Once they reached the bathroom and were safely inside, Koga found himself thrown against the wall as Inuyasha yanked himself free of his friend.

"What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha yelled, "That little bitch was giving me an attitude!"

Koga just smiled, remembering Kagome livid blue eyes, and her slightly flushed face, and those round, perky… "And what a fine bitch she is." Koga sighed, completely disregarding the fact that a half crazed man was salivating in front of him.

Inuyasha glanced at his friend oddly before groaning, "Why _her_, Koga! She's such an…an!" Inuyasha fumbled for the perfect word.

Koga found one, "An absolute beauty."

Inuyasha dropped his head against a stall which a small balding man exited giving the two boys a somewhat shifty eyed look before shuffling out of the bathroom, but not before giving a wary glance once more at the two tempermental young men.

"…anyway…" Inuyasha continued after the man's departure, somewhat sobered up from his verbal combat with Kagome, "There is no way that I will _allow_ my friend to date such a wench."

Koga was not paying attention as he whipped around and grasped Inuyasha by the shoulders, backing him up against the stall.

Inuyasha looked awkwardly from Koga's hands towards those desperate eyes of his, "Umm…hey man…I'm kind of getting marrie--"

"You _must_ become friends with her!" Koga demanded, his eyes hardening into a glare.

Inuyasha blinked before placing his own hands on Koga's shoulders and ramming him into the opposite wall, "What! NEVER!"

"Inuyasha, you have too! Come on! She's perfect…and don't forget who bought you Kikyo's engagment ring when you were short of cash…you know I could _accidently_ let that slip--"

"Fine, but you know that if Sesshoumarasshole didn't have control of my bank account I'd have _so_ bought that ring." Inuyasha glowered, releasing his friend's shoulders, "But if you so much as mention that to Kikyo…" Inuyasha threatened.

Koga crossed himself before replying, "My lips are sealed."

--

What the hell was taking so long anyway? She'd been here for over fifteen minutes and they still hadn't emerged from the bathroom…

_If they leave me with the bill, I will kill them._ Kagome glared at nothing in particular as she hunched lower and crunched her ice between her teeth,_ Slowly…_

"I mean are the two dip-shits taking turns whipping their asses!" Kagome mumbled darkly, earning some startled glances in her direction as he somewhat loud sentence caught a few ears.

Not in the mood she snapped a, "What!" before the shocked glares turned back to mind their own business…_Yeah that's right…_

And just when Kagome was about to personally remove them from the bathroom the duo trotted back to the table. Koga looking pleased with himself while Inuyasha looking like he had been sent on a mission to which he'd never return alive from.

"Everything come out alright?" Kagome questioned sweetly.

"Everything went just perfectly," Koga smiled pleasantly and Inuyasha snorted, "Speak for yourself."

Kagome whistled low as she sipped her now half empty water glass, "I know _I'm_ not sitting next to Inuyasha on the ride home."

But before any type of retort could fall like a time bomb from Inuyasha's mouth, Koga smiled again and asked, "So Kagome, have you heard about the party?"

Kagome blinked, taken aback and shook her head no, "I haven't - should it be something I should worry about?" She asked, not really caring, even if it was.

Koga shrugged, "I guess not…It's just the celebration of Yuki Yamagato finally merging with the Sukido business after twenty years of resisting his eventual downfall."

"Sounds more like a funeral than a party." Kagome commented dryly, feeling almost sorry for the Yuki Yamagato - owner of more than half of Japan's railroads.

Koga just chuckled as he took a large gulp of his martini, "Well…your family was going to be personally invited by Mrs. Sukido today around lunch time, actually. So I guess I'll be the bearer of good news."

"Why thank you, Koga!" Kagome forced a grateful smile, _for ruining the rest of my day!_

Koga smiled happily as he nodded, "No problem." Kagome felt a twinge of regret at her mental remark, but shrugged it off. Either way she'd find out about the blasted party and she'd rather be prepared for the hustle and bustle her family would make over it once she got home.

Kagome frowned as she notice Inuyasha's unnaturally quiet nature since the little bathroom break. He'd just been staring out the window and to be honest she was just slightly worried about him. But not enough to actually _care_.

"Ahem…" Kagome's attention was drawn back to Koga as he coughed slightly into his hand, while nervously fingering the stem of his martini glass, "S-so…I was, just kinda, wondering if…maybe, maybe.."

Kagome felt herself nodding her head repeatedly, almost like she was trying to encourage him to form the words.

Inuyasha seemed to emerge from his stupor of silence as he rolled his eyes and leaned an arm on the table, "What he's trying to ask ya is if you'd like to go to the party with him."

Koga's face flushed a dark pink before he immediately shoved Inuyasha's face into the table and turned to smile at Kagome, "So will you consider it?"

Before Kagome could answer she heard Inuyasha's muffled words of, "Just say yes for God's sake…just say _yes!_"

Kagome sighed with a roll of her eyes, finding the situation slightly humorous, and Koga…not that bad of a guy, "Fine, whatever…just no 'I'll pick you up around seven' or any of that. It's just a friend thing, okay?"

Koga released Inuyasha's head as he nodded his own vigorously. "Sure! No problem…just friends." He rattled - Inuyasha stared at him coolly, before turning to Kagome.

"He shuts up eventually."

Shortly after their meal arrived and Kagome was glad that they had something to occupy their mouths with.

She was just going to go with Koga to be nice…she probably wouldn't even talk to him after this night…but whatever - maybe her mother and the rest of her family would realize, by her going with Koga, that there was absolutely _nothing _serious going on with her and Sesshoumaru.

Now there was nothing to do but prepare for the explosion of joy that would be her home when she arrived there after lunch. They would be preparing everything down to the last detail from the color of the dress to the nail polish. And she'd be dragged along in the rip tide of excitement.

Kagome immediately settled on a decision, no one would know of her date. If she had a date they would _make_ her shop with them - spend all her free time at the mall selecting dresses that should have been burned back in the prehistoric age. They would make her look elegant, which in other terms translated to over done and frilly.

_No one, **no one**, will know of this._

"Umm…Koga…" Kagome paused from her salad, "How about I meet you there?"

* * *

**AN:** Okay, yet again no Sesshoumaru and Kagome interaction! I'm so sorry, but this is how the story is going and I needed to write this chapter this way so that the rest of the story flows nicely. And don't worry Sesshoumaru and Kagome will be interacting again in the next chapter at the party of Yuki Yamagato! Yay!

As for those of you who would like to know a little more about Sesshoumaru's personality towards women, you should watch My Fair Lady. I think Professor Higgins (Rex Harrison) is the perfect example - but obviously with some exceptions. Sesshoumaru is the more calm, refined, oh you know! Just go with Professor Higgins attitude towards women to classify only a bit of Sesshoumaru's attitude.

Koga and Inuyasha are friends - yes, please no complaining if any of you disagree. THIS IS A FANFICTION! I will do my will on these characters the way I want. So sorry if you do not agree with everything, but tough! And I mean that the nicest way possible!

As for Naraku, he is not the dark, sick bastard he is in the anime and manga - and some other stories. He's more of just an guy making a profession off of coning people. He's sarcastic and clever, a lady charmer/killer, you know. He's actually not _that_ bad of a guy...you know, despite the fact that he's hired to break apart Kikyo and Inuyasha. This story isn't going to be really all that dark and gloomy or depressing, it's more of a light hearted comedy/romance/drama fanfiction. So I really hope you enjoy it!

**Again I will warn you all that I take my time in updating my stories - sometimes they will be updated faster, sometimes they will take longer. I will NEVER rush to finish a chapter, NEVER. It will come out, and excuse the language, shitty. And I want to be proud of what I write and have you guys enjoy it!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**naively-me:** Thank you so much for beta-reading my story and finding all the little flaws! You are the most awesome and coolest person ever! I can only hope to aspire to your greatness and superiority! I kiss the ground you walk on:3

**NOW TO THE AWESOME REVIEWERS:**

**Kaori-Angel,** _LadyAkina,_**DeathByMotorBike,** _Noacat, _**PegasusRider,** _Shout2danorth91,_**RED DAY,**_ MizuiroSnow,_**Mirei Nochi,** _sheenachi,_**sandalwoods,** _Skitzoflame,_**shatteredheart,** _Minchi,_**iLuvJaeWon,** _punkchickykagome,_**death is only a phase, **_Blinky Blix,_**fergiaj,** _stormqueen873,_**MidNite Phoenix,** _Deadly Tears,_**BlueMonkey89,** _Skye,_**sheetamoon,** _Rose-animefan,_**moon-bunny736,** _Chewy518,_**stoictimer,** _aqua,_**Archangel Rhapsody,** _Fun-KillingReportCard,_**renyun,** _honey-gurl808,_**Me,** _celestialprincessofblood,_**AnimusPatronus,** _FireFalcon1414,_**animacrazyblackchick,** _Crystal jade2,_**DAYLE-CHAN,** _ShinyNova._

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and ideas and everything! You really do encourage me to update and I love hearing what you have to say! **

**BTW - every other chapter I reply to you guys' reviews! **

**Love you all!**

_:Keito-chan: _


	6. Let's Play Pretend

**This Simple Life**

_By: Keito-chan_

**Rating:** PG-13...there's nothing that bad in here other than some cursing and slight sexual innuendo…

**Summary:** Kagome's family happened to find out about her unfortunate date with Koga Ookami and it's all downhill for our heroine! They force her to go shopping and to go to this party…but someone is happy about the party and it just so happens to be Sesshoumaru! Now is the perfect time for his scheme to roll into action!

_**Chapter Six: Let's Play Pretend**_

The lunch with Inuyasha and Koga had finished up…somewhat nicely - despite Koga's persistence in paying the bill for her (a total of 16.75 - which Kagome argued to the death - until the hostess mentioned politely that the lemon with her water had cost an extra 75 cents - with tax). Kagome had nearly throttled the woman and Koga - but she refrained.

Kagome basically told Koga that this was _not_ how platonic friends acted and that she was beginning to suspect he wanted to be more than friends with her…Which, she continued, left her slightly questioning on the matter of going with him to the party. He had shut up and let her pay for her meal. But this was not the worst part of her day.

Oh no. It was definitely _not _the worst part of her day.

Once she stepped foot in the doorway of her home - it was all slow motion as they charged towards her. Kikyo, Susumi, and her Mother bounded from the kitchen - racing towards her with maniacal smiles upon their faces. Kagome felt the fear bloom from the pit of her stomach, racing up her spine, but when her reflexes to run had kicked in - it was too late.

Kikyo latched onto her arm yelling incomprehensibly about Inuyasha looking so HOTT in a tux - Susumi grabbed her face while muttering something about the perfect texture for natural shades - Her mother had gripped her shoulders - studying her and clucking over what color dress would be _absolutely_ stunning on her. Around this point her mental senses had abandoned her, along with any ability to feel…it was almost like those poor pitiful mice Buyo caught and brought home still alive. The shock was clear on their faces, but the pain was irrelevant as their bodies slowly shut off their major senses to ease them into death.

Hence was Kagome: The poor pitiful mouse. Her family the ravenous felines.

Kagome happened to glance Midoriko, her savior, leaning out of the kitchen doorway, with the phone clasped in her hand, "Inuyasha's on the phone, Kikyo." She said in that slightly deep, but melodic voice of hers.

Kagome nearly fell when her family's hands abandoned her body - which she noticed now, had been supporting her.

Slowly she gained her bearings as she looked towards Midoriko, who was now approaching with a slightly amused and slightly pitying smile upon her face.

"I would have warned you sooner…but there really wasn't any way to contact you." she smiled as she heard Kagome's snort.

"I _already_ knew." Kagome muttered darkly, now slightly angered at her stupidity, "But if I had known they would ambush me like that…_trust_ me…" Kagome grumbled, retrieving her purse from the floor - which had fallen from her shocked fingers when _they_ had practically tackled her.

Midoriko laughed, and it was a sound like the tinkle of tiny bells. Kagome realized again how graceful and…peaceful her eldest sister was. She had an aura about her which calmed and soothed. Animals tended to love her and especially Buyo. _That_ fat lazy cat.

Midoriko and Kagome headed towards the living room and took a seat on the couch - none dared to return to the kitchen with those three in there. The giggles were wafting through the house - and Kagome had _no_ intention to get any closer to their sources. Once seated; Kagome with her head resting on the back of the couch, eyes closed, slightly shaky from her near traumatizing experience, Midoriko; hands folded in her lap, a laughing smile gracing her lips as she looked at her youngest sister.

"You know they are going to go shopping." Midoriko mentioned this almost casually, but to Kagome's ears it was like a cry of warning…like an invading army was about to burn their house to the ground and then slaughter her entire family...Which, right now, would have been a _good_ thing.

"Ughhhhhh…" Kagome's reply came as she buried her face into a nearby pillow.

Midoriko shrugged, "Just thought you should know." She placed her face in her hands as she rested her elbows on her knees, eyes turning back to her sister's show of despair. "They probably will let you stay here…and I could always get you a dress to wear. I think you'd trust my tastes more than Kikyo's or Susumi's."

Kagome could hear the laugh in her voice as she mentioned her Aunt and sister's clothing tastes. If she wanted to be dressed in the next outfit that would most likely be voted Cher's top choice of attire, then sure - Susumi and Kikyo were the perfect people for tips on fashion. Unfortunately for Kagome, she had no interest in such an endeavor.

"Something simple." The defeated girl mumbled into her pillow.

Midoriko nodded. Her fashion was closely similar to Kagome's own. Comfortable and elegant. Those were the two key words when coming to their choice of clothing.

Before departing, she patted her younger sister's leg, "I want to know how the visit with the Sukidos went…you'll tell me later?"

Kagome nodded - as she removed her face from the small decorative pillow. "Yeah…but really, it's nothing interesting." Kagome then watched as Midoriko smiled, "I wasn't really worried about details. Just thought you'd like to vent a little."

Kagome blinked. It had been so long since someone in her family understood her plight! But then again, Midoriko had always been an understanding person…more silent and observant than loud and action inclined. The smile that she graced her sister with then was truly the most honest smile she had given since this whole affair had started.

"It that case," Kagome grumbled, "it will be _very_ interesting."

Well now…maybe she wasn't _completely _alone.

--

Kikyo giggled as Inuyasha whispered 'I love yous' and such across the phone and into her receiving ear. She almost imagined his breath tickling her ear and she shuddered. How she wished he was here now!

A while back, after a little bit of joking and more planning for the party with her mother and her aunt in the kitchen, she had escaped to her room to be…_private_ with Inuyasha and their…_other_ conversations.

"Ohh…Inu!" Kikyo laughed again as something..dirty had been whispered into her already tingling ear.

_Damn the boundaries of the telephone!_ She mentally huffed, rolling to her stomach on her bed, her feet kicking happily in the air as she twirled the cord around her finger.

"You know what I want to do?" Kikyo whispered, "I want to kiss you all over..then (insert other devilish evil…sexual mush the author does not want to type).."

Kikyo grinned triumphantly as she heard Inuyasha groan, "Kikyo…" and then suddenly his voice changed as he said, the husky lust no longer evident in his voice, "Kikyo…so how was your day? I'm certain you found a _sexy_ dress to wear."

Kikyo frowned disappointedly, knowing that probably someone was around him now, with the abrupt change of subject, but she brightened as she realized that with the word sexy he was probably grinning wolfishly.

"Silly! We just got the news today! About two hours ago…and since the party is the day after tomorrow we were going to go shopping tomorrow…I don't know the details, I think my mother is working it out with yours. And _of course_ it will be something sexy!" Kikyo giggled the last part, her own wicked smile upon her lips, "Just as long as I get to see you in a tux..but I quite like the idea of no clothing instead…"

She knew Inuyasha would be blushing like a field of roses, hence causing him immense embarrassment, but she couldn't help it!

"Everyday situations…Kikyo…" He reminded her quietly.

She rolled her eyes as she flopped over onto her back, staring at her ceiling. "Fine…" She sighed. Inuyasha was so touchy! Okay…maybe he mentioned to her once or twice that when he switched to seriousness during their secret…_conversations_ that she should stick to nothing but simple daily life things…nothing - _nothing_ else. Or else he'd get all hot and bothered. But she soo loved him that way! He was just too cute!

But she loved him, so she respected his request.

Sometimes. But that was only when she _couldn't_ resist. Alright…so what if it was practically all the time?

Really, that stubborn boy would get over it!

"So…how was lunch with my man-hating sister?" Kikyo smirked, actually somewhat interested in this subject line. _I mean, honestly! Kagome really should realize that not every man is scum…_

She heard Inuyasha snort across the line, "So _that's_ what she is. I couldn't decide if it was volatile bitc--" Kikyo heard a distant crash and a muffled 'WHAT THE HELL?' - which sounded an awful lot like Inuyasha.

"Honey! Are you ok?" Kikyo bolted up in an upright position, sitting Indian style on top of her pink bedspread. "Inu?" Kikyo asked a little louder this time, her happiness fading to worry, "Answer me!"

This time her worried tone vanished to a growl.

"_Don't_ ignore me, Inuyasha Sukido!"

_What is the idiot doing!_

--

"Koga! Get the _fuck_ off me!" Inuyasha griped as he clutched a hand over the speaking part of the phone, so that Kikyo wouldn't be able to hear anything.

Koga growled menacingly as he unwrapped his arms from around Inuyasha's legs having attempted a dive attack to knock him to the ground. Needless to say, he had succeeded.

"Don't say that about Kagome! Be _nice_ Inuyasha…or else I may just tell her who _really_ bought that diamond ring…"

Inuyasha glared at his friend, not once taking his eyes away from Koga as he returned to his conversation with Kikyo.

"Whoa..Kikyo, calm down…uh yeah, I'm fine….What? Oh…well…I fell..kinda." Inuyasha grumbled, looking away from Koga as he climbed to his feet. Koga followed suite as he stood relatively near Inuyasha…just incase he decided to offend Kagome again…therefore diminishing his hope of Inuyasha befriending the woman of his dreams.

And that could _not_ happen.

"Oh, Kagome?"

Dark amber met fierce blue as Inuyasha chuckled nervously.

"Um…yeah…she's, she's …nice…" He replied as he walked over to the nearest office window looking out at the view. Koga following close behind…

"Umm…Mean? No…she was kinda …_hard_ to get along with at first, but she's really…" Inuyasha coughed a little in his hand, almost like he was trying to dislodge a piece of food, "…sweet.."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the word - actually he meant the complete opposite - that girl had been the bitterest little twit he had to ever be around…well ok, so she wasn't an adoring fan, but still…I mean everyone LOVED him. _Seriously_. What was wrong with that bitch? It was almost like she had it out for him since the beginning…

"Oh how right you are Inuyasha…"

Koga's eyes had misted over as he thought back to a certain someone he had the pleasure of meeting at their earlier luncheon. She was so much more than sweet……..sexy, smart, witty, cute…

"…who else? Well Koga was there…" Inuyasha's smirk had widened as he took a seat at one of the chairs surrounding the long table in the center of the conference room that was currently empty except for Koga and himself.

Koga's daydream had ended abruptly at the glint of danger in Inuyasha's tone. _What's dog breath got in mind?_

Inuyasha eased himself deeper into his seat as he propped his feet upon the glass table - effectively smudging it.

"Koga and Kagome? Oh well…" He raised a well manicured hand and pretended to study his nails, effectively prolonging his answer as well as Koga's fear.

Inuyasha, noticing Koga's fists clench, decided to briskly state, "Umm..yeah, Koga seems to like her too…Actually they are going to the party together…."

Inuyasha jumped in his seat and abruptly held the phone away from his ear and Koga could dimly hear the scream of the woman on the other end…Exactly _what _she was saying he couldn't quite make out.

The screaming seemed to stop as it was no longer audible to Koga and Inuyasha placed the phone back to his ear, obviously thinking it safe to do so. Inuyasha frowned somewhat confused, but made no attempt to talk to Kikyo, and then..there was something very close to fear that crossed his friend's face.

Koga blinked in surprise as he frowned and approached Inuyasha placing a hand on his shoulder, "Hey man, are you ok?" Koga had never seen his friend so frightened…well only on two matters, one being his elder half-brother Sesshoumaru, and two…

"Shopping…" Inuyasha whispered, his voice wavered slightly, turning unseeing eyes up towards Koga.

Something inside…deep down, like a natural instinct of preservation told him _not_ to ask.

--

Kikyo's eyes had widened quite…wide…when she heard the news…

"MOOOOOOOOOOOM!" She screeched, not bothering to move her mouth away from the phone as she bellowed out the word.

She _could not_ believe it! Her youngest sister, yes the one that had warded off guys like they were the plague, that _same_ one was going to the party with none other than Koga Ookami! His father, Dokuga Ookami, was just a step below the level of the Sukidos and yet a very close friend of Mr. Sukido. Maybe there would be a double wedding! That thought somewhat soured as Kikyo realized, if that happened to be the case, _her_ special day might just have to be shared…humph…oh well! The thought alone of her little sister's conversion to somewhat-attracted-to the opposite sex was too much of a shock and a pleasure.

"MOTHER!" Kikyo bellowed again, leaning forward from her sitting position on the bed, hoping that the movement would further the noise omitted from her mouth.

Mrs. Higurashi burst through the door, slightly winded, as she looked around the room for any signs of blood, murder, dead bodies…

"Mom, I'm right here." Kikyo said with a roll of her eyes.

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes settled on her daughter, resting in the middle of her queen sized bed, a phone loosely held to her right ear.

"What do you think you are doing screaming like tha--!" Mrs. Higurashi never got to finish her sentence as Kikyo blurted out, smiling somewhat mischievously.

"Kagome has a date for the party!"

Susumi emerged behind her sister who was standing in the doorway of Kikyo's room, "What is going on here, Hitomi?"

Mrs. Higurashi whirled on her sister, "Kagome has a date!" She cried, in an almost unbelieving voice, her eyes wide and hopeful as she turned back to Kikyo.

Susumi's eyes had grown larger as she whispered in awed surprise, "You don't say…"

Kikyo piped up, "No _we_ don't, but _Inuyasha_ does - and you'll never guess wh--"

Red seemed to seep into their eyes as the two parental figures approached Kikyo, perched in the middle of the pink softness of her bed, happy in her innocence, hardly expecting the wrath of the two curious females.

"TELL US!"

Kikyo's smiling face, faded abruptly, "K-Koga Ookami…"

Silence.

And then it dawned.

Mrs. Higurashi screamed excitedly as she chanted on how this would be so perfect! And how there was still hope yet for her younger daughter…Susumi just smiled happily from the foot of Kikyo's bed before saying,

"I think it would be a perfect idea to have all the men come along with us to pick out matching outfits…It does say here in the letter," Susumi waved the betraying piece of paper before continuing, "that it is a black-tie formal party…'Everyone with a date is required to wear a matching outfit…' It would be perfect! Not to mention fun!" She giggled the last part.

Kikyo grinned, Mrs. Higurashi beamed.

And then the condemning words were uttered…

"She's coming with us." It was almost eerie how their voices sounded together as each spoke the same sentence at that exact moment.

Kagome entered the room frowning, "Umm…hey guys…you know I heard screaming and…" But she blinked and stopped talking as she noticed not a single person with any flesh wounds or the mourning of a faulty hairdryer…oh no…everyone was smiling, "…and it seems I missed something…" Kagome finished, a certain form of dread forming deep down in her gut.

"..but ya know, everyone seems just fine…so umm…I'll be goin--"

Their eyes swiveled towards their current topic of discussion, their poor, un-expecting topic of discussion, who was just thinking that they all looked extremely creepy staring at her like that.

"Koga Ookami, Kagome!" Her mother cried, clapping her hands excitedly.

Susumi continued, "I mean he isn't _as_ catching as the Sukido brothers, but he'll do…"

"Oh hush, Susumi! He'll do quite fine! I can't believe our luck! The fates must be smiling on us!"

Kikyo having hefted herself from her bed glared frostily at Kagome, "Honestly! Something this fortunate happens to you and you slink off and tell no one! If it weren't for Inuyasha we'd never know that you fancied Koga Ookami!"

And that's when it hit her like a gargantuan sized elephant.

They knew…

…and now there was _no_ escape…

--

(_the next day_)

Rin hugged the stuffed doggie closer as she sat on Kagome's pale blue carpet. Midie-chan and Kagome-chan were definitely ignoring her…but Kagome-chan was too scary right now for the young girl to care much. She seemed very angry, so Rin had decided to seclude herself to the corner of the room where Kagome-chan kept all her toys.

Rin really couldn't understand _what _Kagome-chan had meant when she said they were just for de-cor-tation…or something like that. Rin really couldn't remember. But all she knew is she liked the big fluffy doggie-stuffed-animal the most. It was so soft and white and cute!

"Kagome-chan?" Rin questioned as the older girl paused in her rant to Midie-chan to look at Rin.

A slight tone of aggravation was present as she answered the little girl, "Yes, Rin? What is it?" Kagome sighed, taking time to look at her little cousin, huddled in the corner of her room, surrounded by her stuffed animals.

"Can Rin-chan have doggie-sama?" The little girl held the stuffed dog over her head. Kagome nodded. It was just an old stuffed animal that she had won at a carnival once.

Rin noticed her confirmation to her keeping the toy and grinned widely before snuggling into the doggie's soft (synthetic) fur. Kagome couldn't help but smile at her cousin before deriving her attention back to Midoriko.

"Yeah, so _now_ Inuyasha has told Kikyo about Koga! And they all think I'm head-over-heels in love with him! I BARELY even _know _him!" Kagome threw her hands up in the air as she plopped down next to Midoriko on her bed.

"He's not _that _bad, Kagome."

"Who? Inuyasha or tragedy?" Kagome snorted, "Because let me tell you, they are pretty much identical in my mind."

Midoriko chuckled. Her youngest sister was definitely the more cynical of men out of all of them. Kagome was not like Kikyo, who seemed to love anything deemed male, or even Midoriko. Midoriko wasn't very much obsessed with the opposite sex, well at least not to Kikyo's extent or her Aunt Susumi's, but she was very much more accepting of people than Kagome had ever been (male and female). While Kagome noticed the flaws first and far most, Midoriko noticed the good things above everything and focused on them. Life was too short to worry about such woes.

But right now was not the time to lecture Kagome on human nature. So Midoriko smiled at her little burst of anger.

"Inuyasha probably hadn't meant for this to happen. He was probably just talking about his day and it just slipped." Kagome laid back on the bed as she groaned.

Midoriko continued, "…Besides, it isn't like you made him swear not to tell anyone. You can't hate someone for this, Kagome. It's just a small shopping trip anyway." Midoriko stroked her sister's hair as she said this.

"Even _if_ I had Inuyasha swear up and down not to tell anyone - he would have! He _hates_ me! And he's so conceited - ugh! He parked in handicap only, Midoriko!" Kagome popped up again, once again sitting on the edge of her bed as she turned to Midoriko and stressed, "_Handicap only_!"

Midoriko smiled knowingly, "Inuyasha, yes, he has his flaws, but he is a good person in general. He was raised in a rich environment, he was raised with different values, some the same, but others are different. Can you really blame him for not being perfect?"

Kagome's automatic reply, "Yes!"

"You really don't mean that, Kagome." Midoriko sighed.

"Yes! Yes, I do!" Kagome defended as she jumped from the bed and started to pace in front of Midoriko.

"He's such an…such an RRRGH! There's no _one_ word to sum up his despicability! Him _and_ his brother, Mr. Frosty pants!" Kagome stopped her pacing before Midoriko - who was slightly happy at that, because she was starting to get a headache watching Kagome's rapid movement.

Kagome looked thoughtful, with her hands clasped behind her back, eyes looking at something beyond Midoriko, before snapping back to her sister, "I mean…_why_ are some people so unbearable? _Why_ do I have to meet them all? Do I _attract_ such retards!" Kagome cried desperately, her hands flying up in the air in a questioning manner.

Midoriko blinked at her outburst. "Kagome…"

"You're scary, Kagome-chan!" Rin cried from the corner of the room, obtaining the attention of both her elder cousins.

Kagome had completely forgotten the existence of her cousin, Rin, whilst in her tirade of emotions. Midoriko had dimly recognized her little cousin's presence, but up until recently hadn't given her existence any knowledge. But as they turned to look at the child they decided it was time to calm down. She truly seemed frighten, with tears beginning in her eyes, clutching the stuffed animal closer to her body.

Kagome instantly felt horrible, as did Midoriko.

"Kagome-chan's sad she met me!" The little girl wailed, her face scrunching up as tears started to spill from her eyes.

Kagome blinked, not fully understanding how the little girl had come to that idea, and then she remembered: _I mean…**why **are some people so unbearable? **Why** do I have to meet them all…?_

Needless to say, she felt shredded. She should have not said such things in the presence of one so impressionable as Rin, even if the little girl had misunderstood the entire conversation.

"Rin, honey, no no no, not you…" Kagome's voice softened as she gathered Rin up in her arms, "Never you. I was talking about somebody else." Kagome touched her nose to her cousin's while Midoriko smiled.

Kagome truly did have a soft spot for kids, if not grown men…_or _the Sukido brothers...

Rin blinked uncertainly, "Is Kagome-chan lying?"

Kagome laughed as she hugged her tighter, "Of course not! I would never lie to my Rinnie!"

With that Rin smiled and popped her doggie-sama in Kagome's face, "Doggie-sama loves you!"

Kagome laughed as she petted the stuffed animal, "I love him too!"

Midoriko laughed at the display of emotion as she stood and stretched. Yesterday had been …not a good day. First there had been Inuyasha's phone call, and then Kikyo, Susumi, and her mother's frantic display of joy when the Koga Ookami bit had been spilt. And now…today…was probably going to be worse. They were to leave very soon to go shopping for the fancy party tomorrow evening for Yuki Yamagato.

It was just until Souta got back from soccer practice with Kohaku, who was sleeping over, that they could leave. He was going to baby-sit Rin while they were out. Kagome had tried to weasel her way out of the situation by saying that she was needed to look after Rin and she seemed to be winning…that is until Souta walked into the room.

…Her mother, Kikyo, and Susumi had been victorious. Souta had been deemed the babysitter and Kagome had been condemned to shopping with her family.

Needless to say…life was just horribly uncooperative for the youngest Higurashi daughter.

--

Shortly after Rin's little episode, Souta arrived home with Kohaku. _And_ Kagome wanted to throw herself out a window…but Midoriko would have none of that and told her to stick it up and be brave.

Well, that was easy for Midoriko to say. She had just started cooking classes at Tokyo University and it just so happened the first class was today. Kagome wanted to cry, but she did not. It was more of a shock that came over her body…numbing the reality of being stuck (most likely) five hours (at the least) with three of the most annoying women ever…plus Koga and _Inuyasha_.

And Kagome did _not_ want to see that man. He was the reason for her pain!

But she was herded into the small minivan after Souta gave her a tight hug…he probably realized her depressed attitude was not for a petty reason, which it _wasn't_. Despite what Kikyo and Susumi had said, which was something alone the lines of "Oh stop moping, you really are excited! Aren't you?" - Kagome had looked at them blandly before turning to look out the window again, giving them no answer.

They were morons. No really. Why? WHY was she related to them!

If they wanted to believe (in their sick little minds) that contemplating suicide by jumping out a window - or almost begging Souta to shoot out her kneecaps with his beebee-gun was overjoyed and excited…well, frankly, they should _die_. Kagome was _not_ excited, but she _was_ most definitely moping, and thank you very much - she would _stay_ moping. After a few more snide remarks from Kikyo about her looking like a sourpuss and that it really wasn't good for your face to keep it scrunched like that they had eventually left her to herself to deal with fate any which way she wanted…Kagome turned back to staring out the car window and Mrs. Higurashi had turned on the car.

…and in what seemed like forever they finally reached the mall and met up with Inuyasha, Koga, and Mrs. Sukido. Sesshoumaru had not been able to make it due to business and a few more loose ends to be tied up concerning the party. Kagome had not been surprised and it was just one less woe to agonize her.

Kagome desperately wanted to run out into oncoming traffic around this point in time. Damn her mother's firm grim on her elbow!

They entered one rich designer store after another - Kikyo simply not finding the _perfect_ dress or the _finest_ material. Mrs. Sukido had found her dress first. It was a golden dress with a deep V-neck in the front with a diamond studded brooch at the point of the V, gathering the dress's waist material together, creating a rather scrunched look for the bodice of the dress before flaring down to the ankles. The back was not revealing in the slightest and had a small train, skimming the floor when she walked about, but it was a very nice dress, even Kagome had to admit it.

Around the fifth store, and after Kagome somewhat calmed herself down about the whole shopping ordeal (and after a few heated glances at Inuyasha…) she decided to just find a dress already. Now, Kagome did not hate shopping, but shopping with her sister and Susumi…that was something no god or mortal alike was sure to survive unscathed in some way. It was actually quite enjoyable with the right companions.

_These _were_ not_ the right companions.

Koga's suite had to match her dress and so they had decided on a silver scheme, being that it was a color that would look good on both of them. Their bright blue eyes were the reason for that. Koga found his suite first and it did look stunning on him.

It was a rich black with the vest and tie being a steel gray silver that brought out his masculine features and highlighted the brightness of his eyes. Kagome couldn't help but feel somewhat pleased at the lustful and approving looks from the store clerks (and Susumi…although that was slightly disturbing). He was her date to the party and the fact that he was gorgeous heightened her feelings somewhat. Kagome sighed, too bad she didn't have feelings for him.

"So how do I look, Kagome?" Koga winked at her, drawing her from her thoughts. She smiled, _Absolutely sexy_. No, she would not say that.

"You look…good." Kagome settled on that. He _did_ look good, he looked _DAMN_ good. But she wasn't about to let _him_ know that. His smile somewhat faltered as he nodded his head.

"Well then, do you think I should get it?" Koga questioned, admiring himself in the full-body mirror hanging near the changing room.

Kagome nodded her head coming up behind him, "Yeah, you look really handsome in it!" She smiled enthusiastically, albeit fake enthusiasm, but Koga didn't deserve her glum attitude. He had been really sweet to her the whole time anyway, steering Inuyasha away and keeping Aunt Susumi occupied by dealing with her unrelenting flirting graciously.

Koga smiled then, turning towards her, a slight blush upon his cheeks, "Really?" His tone reminded her of a little boy who had just been given free candy for no apparent reason - besides that, Kagome could have sworn that if the lights decided to go out at that very moment that smile of his could probably light up all of Tokyo. She even felt the need to squint!

"Umm…really, really." Kagome answered, unsure how to take his reaction, then shrugged her shoulders, "Sooo, are you going to buy it or what?" She hadn't meant to sound harsh or…unromantic or…unfaltering, but how long could he stand there like that smiling like an idiot while fiddling with the (diamond) buttons of his coat sleeves! For Christ's sakes it was just a tiny compliment!

…Besides there was no need to be romantic! They were only…friendly acquaintances.

…Somehow she had a feeling Koga thought more than 'friendly'. But if that time did arise when he…made a move or…something, she would tell him nicely that she just didn't feel anything for him. Yeah, cliché, over used, yadda yadda yadda. Kagome just so happened to like cliché! It was simple. And effective.

"I think we should stop for lunch before continuing on to the next store." Mrs. Sukido spoke, smiling at everyone as she pointed to a small deli. "I don't know about everyone else, but I'm starving!" She exclaimed, heading off in the direction of the restaurant before waiting for an answer.

_That_ was probably the only time Kagome had _ever_ agreed with the woman.

Koga smiled towards Kagome as she sighed in relief and basically sprinted off after Mrs. Sukido, "Happy, huh?" He asked, his long strides easily keeping pace with her quick steps, "You have _no_ idea!" Kagome grumbled, _HOW much I **hate **shopping!_ Mentally finishing the rest of the sentence.

They took a seat and ordered what they wanted: Kagome getting a large roast beef sandwich with a bag of chips, Inuyasha ordering a chicken sandwich along with Koga, while the rest of the women ordered…salads.

_Screw salad. _Kagome thought as she bit viciously into her delicious packed-full-of-carbs sandwich, secretly wishing to become as fat as Anna Nicole Smith_ before_ her operation - maybe then she'd be too massive to fit into a goddamn dress!

…Koga gave her a somewhat startled smile as Inuyasha snorted. Kagome glared at Inuyasha, her mouth forming the words around the food, "'scuse meh Infuhasha! Farry Ah con't sarve mehfelf 'ike yar presh-ie-us Fikio!"

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair and looked at the growling and chipmunk faced Kagome with something torn between amusement and disgust.

"Really. She's such a charmer, I mean _honestly_. I don't know _why_ she's so irresistible!" Inuyasha placed his face in his hand which was supported by his elbow that was currently resting on the table, giving a look towards Koga (who muttered -sincerely- 'don't I know it!') back towards a hissing Kagome, munching on her roast beef like a starved animal.

"I'm sure you see it, Koga. The charm, the elegance, the dainty eating habits."

Koga smiled disarmingly at Kagome, nodding to each and every word Inuyasha spoke - _She is amazing! - _flashing through his mind a couple times.

Kagome, not noticing Koga's admiration, rolled her eyes and took a long, exaggerated slurp from her soda.

Inuyasha waved his sandwich towards Koga, "Ah! What a sly seductress. Making even the most disgusting actions amazingly beautiful!"

Kagome smiled sweetly, tapping a mustard covered hand on Inuyasha's cheek, "You know you aren't so bad yourself. Too bad arrogant fuckhead is my sister's specialty."

"YOU LITTLE!" Kagome shoved a handful of chips into his mouth, effectively making him gag as she cooed, "There there Inuyasha-sweetie, have some more chips!"

The ring of Mrs. Sukido's cellular phone stopped the commotion as she hushed everyone silent.

"It's Midoriko." She announced as she answered the phone.

"Bring two of Kagome's friends? Why of course! How about they come to the party as well?" Mrs. Sukido smiled and winked at a gaping Kagome, who just now removed her hand from Inuyasha's mouth.

_Could it be…Sango and Miroku!_ She wondered excitedly, praying to God it was.

"…Why not?" Mrs. Sukido frowned, breaking eye contact with Kagome as she studied her nails - before throwing her hand up in the air, "Oh, don't worry about _that_! I'll pay for the dress and the suite! --no, no, Midoriko. It is final! See you soon!" and with a decisive click that was the end of the conversation.

Was Mrs. Sukido becoming her best friend or what? Kagome seriously wanted to kiss the woman! …Despite…a _certain_ car, but really - she was sure making up for that little problem!

Kagome quickly forgot about Inuyasha and Koga as she turned her attention towards Mrs. Sukido.

"Do you mean Miroku and Sango?" She asked, noticing the slight glint of hope in her voice. Mrs. Sukido smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, those were the names. I can't wait to meet them!" and with a wink, "If they're friends with you, I'm sure they are wonderful people!"

Kagome was shocked at the compliment. She had never really considered Mrs. Sukido to really care for anyone or anything other than herself or her son, Inuyasha. The fact that she was married to the wealthiest man alive and had practically anything she wanted at her fingertips had made Kagome callous to her instantly…just like Inuyasha, but with him she wasn't feeling any regret. He deserved the verbal beatings!

She realized in that instant, with such a compliment a petty little human instinct to revaluate an entire person when they say something pleasant about you took over, and she came to the realization that she knew nothing (or close to nothing) about the wife of Inutaisho Sukido.

Midoriko had been right. She was too damning of people the instant she met them. She always thought the worst before the best and that, in some cases, had been her downfall rather than her protection to an unwanted relationship. Kagome, needless to say, made a mental decision to try to get to know (at least) Mrs. Sukido better than just her horrible taste for automobiles or being the mother of something close to Satan.

Shortly after the phone call and shortly after Kikyo, Susumi, and her mother returned from the ladies' room Midoriko, Sango, and Miroku showed up at their table located outside the deli.

Kagome jumped from her seat and embraced her Sango warmly.

Sango laughed, "You'd think that we were saving you from imminent death or something!"

Kagome released Sango from her bone-crushing hug as she snorted her agreement, "You could say that Sango - and it would be something very close to an understatement."

Sango rolled her eyes as she laughed, "Oh God, Kagome! It isn't _that _bad!"

'That' being shopping.

And yes. It **_was_**.

_Right Sango, with Susumi and Kikyo it **is** that bad!_ Kagome thought it, but she did not speak it

Miroku was next to be…patted affectionately on the back. He took his liberties when in close contact with females, and Kagome knew this and avoided it. Yes, they were just friends, but with Miroku any opportunity was thoroughly taken advantage of.

"Glad to see you alive and well, Kagome." Miroku smirked, Kagome noting the sarcasm in his voice, "Yes well, if it's something you should know about me by now it is I preserver even in the most traumatizing of experiences."

Miroku smiled at her slight humor knowing she was referring to the wedding.

Before any other form of greeting and/or teasing could ensue, Mrs. Sukido took the opportunity to introduce herself to the two newly added members of the shopping party. She stepped towards Sango first, a warm smile upon her face.

Sango shifted nervously at the attention from the woman - she was the famous and elegant Izayoi Sukido for heaven sakes! Sango felt the stardom just radiating from the smile and it made her fidget…Okay, maybe that _and_ the oh-so-freaking-hot Inuyasha Sukido standing a little to her right, but really…He wasn't married yet, now was he?

"I'm going to take a wild guess here in assuming you are Sango?" Mrs. Sukido smiled wider at her jest, embracing the somewhat phased Sango in a friendly hug before pulling back and looking her over with a critical eye.

"Yes…you certainly seem the perfect body type for something long and elegant…hmm…a shade of red, for certain." Mrs. Sukido touched Sango's black, glossy locks, "It would look wonderful with your dark complexion and these eyes of yours."

Mrs. Sukido gestured towards Sango's dark orbs before clapping her hands excitedly, "When I'm through with you, you will be the most exotic woman at the party!"

Sango, not knowing whether to feel slight bouts of fear or gratitude, smiled awkwardly as she drew a blank on what to say. How does a person respond to such an exclamation?

"Umm…Can't wait!" Sango cheered as she pumped her fist in the air, then noticing Kagome's arched eyebrows, shrugged.

Really - what did she expect? It wasn't like she dealt with celebrities day in and day out!

But it seemed to work as Mrs. Sukido grinned, "I'm happy to find that you are as excited about this party as I am! To me, it makes everything much more fun!"

Sango, when in doubt, nodded her head and smiled…while having no idea what the woman was on about, but it sounded strangely exciting so she didn't complain.

Mrs. Sukido moved on to Miroku while Kagome gripped Sango's arm, "She may not have any taste when it comes to cars, but her style in clothing is definitely top choice." Kagome must have been sensing Sango's indecision about that certain topic of conversation as she assured her friend that there was nothing to worry about.

Kagome continued, a kidding frown marring her face, "Okay…what was with that fist pump?" Sango laughed.

"Okay, Kagome. Cut me a break, it's not like I know exactly what to do or say around celebrities," Sango added an uncaring shrug, "…besides it just seemed the best thing to do at the time."

Kagome was about to reply when Mrs. Sukido's voice made her turn.

"Well! I do say I won't be hugging you again!" Kagome felt her jaw drop as she and Sango whipped around to face the commotion.

_If Miroku did anything…! _Kagome really didn't want to be the person to explain why her friend was so sexually inclined. Luckily Kikyo beat her to it.

"YOU PERVERT!" She yelled as she smacked his head.

"You know I can deal with it rough…" He winked, Kikyo's glare hardened.

"You are disgusting! Do you have no consideration whatsoever? YOU JUST _GROPED_ IZAYOI _SUKIDO_!" Kikyo thundered on, accentuating words like 'groped' and 'Sukido' - successfully making people turn in wonder at the scene unfolding before them, heightening Kagome and Sango's embarrassment for their friend's antics.

…Besides this, Kagome's worst fears were confirmed - Miroku had just sexually harassed her sister's future mother-in-law. This was definitely not good…But she would take responsibility for her friend's display of…'admiration of the female body,' to put it nicely.

"Mrs. Sukido…" Kagome started out, glancing from a fuming Inuyasha, being held back by Koga before continuing, "I'm so very sorry about that! Miroku isn't a bad guy at all - so pleas--"

Mrs. Sukido turned with a laugh towards Kagome, who stopped talking when she realized that the woman was definitely not at all disturbed in any way.

She was _laughing._ The type of laughter that one gives when completely happy…not a menacing BWHAHAHA-you-think-that-your-apology-will-spare-his-life! Mrs. Sukido smiled back at Miroku, who winked playfully at her, adding to Sango and Kagome's discomfort, Inuyasha's anger, and Kikyo's embarrassment.

"No need to apologize, Kagome! It's somewhat complimentary for an old woman like myself to be fondled by a handsome young man! Makes me feel young and wild again!"

Kagome was torn between amazement and the contemplation of whether or not Mrs. Sukido had just said the word _fondled._ Kagome glanced undecidedly at Sango, who looked just as shocked and repulsed, before looking back to Mrs. Sukido who was chatting happily with Miroku - occasionally flirting.

Someone should have snipped his balls off at birth.

Kagome was considering it thoroughly at the moment, but Inuyasha's voice drew her from her current solution for her male friend's testosterone overdose.

"It suites a man-hating bitch to have a perverted lech, wouldn't you say, Kagome? Why do you keep him around? The only easy lay you can get without getting too attached?"

How ANNOYING was he! His harsh words hardly phased her as she knew they were hardly the truth. Kagome glanced at the crud-tude male somewhat behind her before looking towards her sister, Kikyo.

"Call back your dog, sister. He's starting to howl again. Lord knows we don't want any public embarrassment."

Kikyo blinked, confused, missing the less-than-pure words that Inuyasha had spoken to Kagome moments before.

Inuyasha really did howl at that moment and lunged for Kagome, but got nowhere near her as Koga appeared on the scene again to momentarily block his attack. Kagome, taking this opportunity to get the group shopping again, (hence ending this trip sooner) moved up towards Mrs. Sukido and politely interrupted her conversation with Miroku.

"Shall we get this show on the road?" She asked as she smiled towards the woman.

Mrs. Sukido glanced at her watch quickly and then nodded her head.

"Of course! - onwards, gang!" Mrs. Sukido announced to rest of the group as she swooped her arm, gesturing for people to start following her and they once again headed off towards a store that Mrs. Sukido knew the exact location of.

After a few moments of walking she turned towards Kagome and smiled, "I've decided for your lovely friend here," She gestured towards Miroku to her right, "That purple would look best on him."

Kagome glared over Mrs. Sukido's head at Miroku who glanced sheepishly at her, knowing full and well why her anger would be directed at him.

"You know I was thinking more along the lines of blood-red." Kagome said, the warning clear to no one _but_ Miroku, and perhaps Sango.

Mrs. Sukido frowned, "You know, Kagome-dear, I don't quite know if any of the fashion designers label their reds such a name…perhaps you are thinking along the lines of ruby-red or fruit of passion-scarlet?"

"No, no." Kagome corrected, breaking eye contact with Miroku, "I'm quite certain I meant _blood-_red."

Yep.

Miroku was a dead man.

--

"I think the silver suite you have here, Sesshoumaru-sama, is quite fitting." A small balding man said from the soft leather chair that happened to be the counterpart of Sesshoumaru Sukido's marble topped desk.

"I hardly think your opinion on this matter would suffice for anything, Myouga." Sesshoumaru responded, straightening his silver tie, looking himself over in his full-bodied mirror while the tailor - a whimpering sort of man - _highly_ annoying in Sesshoumaru's opinion, fussed over the suite.

The short, balding man named Myouga chuckled at the already expected response and turned his head slightly to stare out the gigantic windows that framed his young friend's office. The view was spectuclar if not the climate of this appartment.

The recent rumor was that such a man as Sesshoumaru needed such a cold to keep his heart frozen in place. Of course Myouga knew Sesshoumaru heard and knew of such rumors and many more, but he hardly seemed to care. And Myouga would vouch to say that since he heard that last one the air conditioning had been hightened since his last visit. As were the layers of clothes on his person. It was up to three now…he was considering a winter down jacket to boot.

"You know Sesshoumaru, the fondness this cold shows for you seems to hold no fondness for me." Myouga grumbled, shivering as he tightened the belt on his woolen black trench coat.

"Then leave, Myouga. I, for one, hold no particular fondess for your person to be violating my chair."

Before Myouga could form any type of response, other than jumping down from the chair that was refrenced to, the small, slightly shaky tailor straightened from his last corrections of the suite.

"I must say it is a perfect fit, Sesshoumaru-sama." the tailor stood back to admire his work, "Will you have my work worn on your majestic person for this evening, Sesshoumaru-sama? Is it to your liking?"

Sesshoumaru turned a critical eye once more over the silken material that highlighted his alabastar skin and snow-white hair, his strikingly pale gold eyes.

"It will do. Your job is done here, collect your pay from Kaede at the front desk."

The tailor seemed pleased and also very frightened at Sesshoumaru's words and bowed extremely low before hurrying towards the doors and opening them, and bowing once again before taking his leave.

Myouga watched the exchange with a bored eye, finding it slightly humorous how people took to or rather did _not_ take to the eldest son of the Sukido family.

"You know being a top pshycatrist in Tokyo, not limiting the world, I would say that out of the thousand plus patients I have cured, you, my friend, would be the first to slip through my fingers." Myouga responded dryly, his eyes still on the doors that a certain anxious tailor had exited.

"If I have become vice-president, soon to be president, of a top company in the world I'd have to say that your failure is much appreciated, Myouga Tenshi." Sesshoumaru murmured, concentrating on picking a non-visable piece of lint from his silver jacket.

Myouga laughed, "Oh no my friend, my work is still in progress. I expect to see you in my office for our next appointment. I want to hear all your dark little secrets as of late." Myouga gathered his briefcase - his session with his patient amounting to nothing but 'hmm' and 'mmms' as he got himself fitted for the party tonight.

"Myouga." Sesshoumaru turned to him before he left his office. "Tell me you are coming to the party tonight. I need some intellectual conversation. Sadly you are my best option."

Funny how that man could insult one and compliment them at the same time, of course diminishing the compliment by the insult.

"Why of course. I could hardly resist such an opportunity to chat avidly with such a wonderful and captivating talker, such as yourself, Sesshoumaru-sama." Myouga responded, a wicked smile upon his lips.

Sesshoumaru, still occupying his hands with smoothing wrinkles and picking lint of his jacket, his eyes refocused on his figure in the mirror, his lips reflecting off it's surface in a slight smile.

"You flatter me, Myouga."

"Somehow that was not my intention." He answered as he turned towards the door and slipped out, smiling all the while.

Sesshoumaru spared Myouga and his sarcastic remark as he slipped from the room. He had more important matters to attend to.

He quickly stripped his person from the silver perfection that he was to wear tonight for the party of Yuki Yamagato's downfall. Something he happened to look forward too. The first touches of his plan were to start into action this night, it was deemed a good enough reason for him to actually enjoy himself.

Once he had changed his clothes to a plain black business jacket and slacks he walked over towards his phone, dialing the number he needed.

"Naraku." He acknowledged the person on the other line, the word falling like a stone into water.

"You know the arrangements. I have set you up in Sukido Hotel - a hotel line obviously owned by my family. Your apartments are suitable enough, I am assured to say. No foul play, Naraku. Trust me, I will know if you are attempting to screw something _or_ someone other than my brother's repulsive relationship."

Sesshoumaru didn't wait to hear a reply to the intentional threat he had supplied, "It's a black-tie formal. Dates are to wear the same color as their counterpart. You and Kagura shall make sure that you wear nothing at all in relation to the other. You know the other details. The party is to be held at the Yamagato's mansion - I'll send a chauffer to pick you up at 6:30 and another to pick Kagura up at 7:30. It will not do to have you enter in any span of the same time as the other."

Sesshoumaru listened to Naraku's reply before answering the man, "I do not have a date, Naraku. And even if I did it would be none of your business."

The click of the phone resounded off the walls and Sesshoumaru Sukido resumed his work as gaily as the grim reaper.

--

Somehow Kagome lost count of how many stores they had been too. After twelve it all got somewhat hazy and she decidedly gave up. Kikyo had finally found a dress. It was a highly embroidered beige dress with a tight-fitting bodice that elegantly fanned out around the lower thigh much like an expensive vase. The embroidered part of the dress was all intertwining flowers and vines that ended around her shins and was replaced with a much more gauzy material that helped accentuate the curvature of the gown and continued to the floor, effectively covering the expensive shoes that no one would be able to admire. A small price to pay in Kikyo's eyes no matter how disappointed she was. To complete the dress it came with a see-through tinted-beige wrap with a similar flower design sown around the ends to match that of the dress.

It was actually quite stylish and pretty. Kikyo, though, was somewhat angry that it couldn't have been pink, but Inuyasha was having none of that - he would not be matching with a pink tie, even to please Kikyo. Kagome was slightly upset about that, it would have been a valuable opportunity to tease him. But no, he had also picked a beige, slightly more dark golden to be honest, suite. The vest and tie were a dark golden/beige while the suite had been a black.

Kagome hated to admit it, but he did look awfully handsome. Sango agreed more fervently - and went as far as to practically sneak a peak at him in the dressing room…that is until Kagome caught on to her little plan and adruptly prevented the action from being carried out.

Susumi had found her dress, also. And it was _hideous_. It was a strapless dark purple dress made with silky material that would be simple in design except for the fact that the skirt part of the dress looked like a big hazy purple pond, in which someone had thrown a handful of pebbles that disrupted the surface, with ripples criss-crossing over each other. This vision was achieved by the fact that strips of gauzy fabric were overlapping each other in a curved fashion to fit the "southern bell" skirt, along with about 3 giant flowers made of the same fabric as the ripples. Kagome made the mistake of looking at it a little longer than one should and ended up with a considerably fierce headache.

Kagome's mother was the last to find a suitable outfit for the occasion. Mrs. Higurashi had chose to match with Kikyo and also purchased a beige colored dress. The dress gave off the appearance of not being a dress at all, for its embroidered tunic-like top did not seem to be connected to its lengthy flowing skirt which was also embroidered, albeit only in some places with a tasteful beige rose. The "tunic" part of the dress, which ended well past her mother hips, began with a modest V-neck and no sleeves. All-in-all, Kagome thought that it looked rather stunning on her mother.

The only ones left to be fitted for the party were Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Midoriko. The stores they had went to after lunch had all been a little too fancy for Kagome to stomach - she wanted something simple. And simple simply didn't follow Mrs. Sukido's train of thought. Sango just hadn't bought anything because she was planning on paying Mrs. Sukidos back and everything was too expensive. Miroku, on the other hand, just couldn't find anything purple and not outrageously homosexual, and Midoriko was stuck in the same boat as Kagome. She just couldn't find something simple enough.

Mrs. Sukido was on her last reserve of 'fashion patience' - as she liked to call it. She was running out of stores that she had deemed the best and they had started on the 'middle-class ones' - Kagome had scoffed at that. Sometimes Mrs. Sukido convenitely forgot that just because Kikyo was marrying her son didn't make her or her family any less middle-class.

Kagome was tempted to remind her, but remainded silent. She had made a vow to get to know the woman better…and it wasn't like she was incredibly rude about it. Or _intentionly_ rude for that matter - which would have been _bad_.

It was probably the 20th store that they happened upon until Kagome, Sango, and Midoriko finally found their perfect match. Yes, all in one store. It was amazing. It was a small store, near the bathrooms and slightly overlooked, for it wasn't all jazzed up and eye-catching, but Mrs. Sukido had been very much willing to try any dress store at this moment - and so they had entered.

Kagome had told Mrs. Sukido she would wear something she already had, that it wasn't a problem - but Mrs. Sukido had given an outraged intake of breath and told Kagome that _that_ was simply NOT an option.

So they ended up in this store, Kagome half-heartedly flipping through the sales section when she came across it.

And _it_ was perfect.

It was a strapless dress, silver in color, of course, with a darted bodice which achieved a look that was tight in all the right places, but was comfortable, which won Kagome over immediately. Although the top of the dress was simple, the bottom gave it a flare of individuality, that was represented as long-set pleats that started a little bit above her knees and continued around the dress and to the floor. Kagome knew it was simple and probably overlooked a million times, but it was perfect for her.

She tried it on and, surprisingly, it wasn't restricting or uncomfortable in the slightest. It was almost like it was made for her! It seemed to flow with her movements and for an instant Kagome felt excited to wear such a dress to the party.

The rest of her shopping party (Midoriko, Koga, and Sango not included) had been rather disappointed in the pick, for it wasn't near enough of being 'eye-catching' nor 'stupendous'. But it was almost like a compliment to Kagome, for she wanted everything the opposite of what they had wanted.

So it was decided. She would wear it. No more questions asked.

Sango was next to strike gold with a metallic wine-red dress that suited her perfectly. It was extremely beautiful and even Miroku was shocked to silence when Sango sauntered out of the dressing room with it on. It was a boat-neck dress with straps hanging off the shoulders. It appeared as though the manufacturers had captured Sango's inner beauty and embroidered it on this stunning gown. It was the image of creeping rose vines that started on the boat neck straps and finished with hanging vines a little more than half-way down the dress, with the largest most beautiful rose being set on her tight-fitting torso. Along with the embroidery the dress also had a narrow bell-like skirt that had a slight train attached to the back of it.

Kagome had instantly told her to buy the dress (it was also on sale, being only 160 dollars.) And after an approving nod from Miroku (no sexual comment, which was very odd…) Sango decided to go through with the purchase.

Next Midoriko found a simple black dress which, everyone had to agree, looked amazing on her. She had the longest and straightest hair out of all the Higurashi sisters, which fell to mid-back. Her eyes were a coal-black, that burned just as warmly.

It was a tight black dress made of the softest material. It had a high collar that clipped in the back with a diamond fastening. It had long sleeves and showed every curve but barely any skin, seductive yet modest. The back was widely open stopping about six inches above Midoriko's waist. Underneath the open-back part of the dress was a diamond upside-down triangle that added to the simplestic elegance of the dress.

Miroku did not find a suite that was a good fit and happened to be in the shade of red, for Sango and he had decided to go together at the last moment. But it was all figured out as Mrs. Sukido quickly supplied him with a solution. Inuyasha happened to own a nice red vest and a matching black suite to go with it. As for a tie, they could sneak one from Sesshoumaru's endless collection.

And then, with those purchases, ended the shopping trip. Which took a total of six hours. Three of those hours flew by, thanks to Miroku and Sango.

When Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and the rest of her family returned home they discovered a snoozing Rin huddled between two fifteen-year-old boys who seemed to be pasted out over a game of Tekken 2, which had a nice glowing 'Game Over' sign flashing on the TV. Soccer cleats and shin guards had been discarded haphazardly across the family room and pillows seemed to be scattered across the floor, the remnants of a pillow fight,…along with popcorn kernels.

Mrs. Higurashi rather took the mess well with just a sigh of Souta's name and then a small laugh and a solemn swear that he'd be cleaning the entire house tomorrow while they prepared for the party. Kagome had to admit she felt rather bad for the kid.

Sango and Kagome had a good word with Miroku and a couple well placed smacks/punches (Sango was more inclined to punches) for his gropping incident with Mrs. Sukido. He seemed to know it was coming for he didn't really yelp in pain much - just sort of winced.

Sango ended up sleeping over after Kagome said goodbye to Miroku around 11:30ish (he took a bus home). Mrs. Higurashi didn't take too kindly to Miroku after the incident at the mall and his known reputation of being a lecher, so he wasn't allowed to spend the night in the midst of 'defenseless young women', as Kagome's mother had said in a tone that suggested Miroku was known to have raped many more women then those in Japan.

So as it was, Miroku had to leave, of course after Mrs. Higurashi had told him (briskly and in a snobbly superior voice which Kagome had wished to slap away) that a limo would come to his house around 10:00 AM to take him to the Sukido mansion to get ready with all the men. The women were all coming to the Higurashis' (she had stressed that the men and women would be changing in different places, more than 10 miles apart).

And Kagome had nearly flying kicked Miroku in the head at his BLATANT look of disappointment at the fact that the women would be nowhere close enough to be spy-able.

"You, Miroku, will not be getting any of your pervert-inclined reactions, and mind where your hands roam from now on! And especially on _whom_ they roam!" Mrs. Higurashi continued on, trying her best to steam roll the perverted wrinkles out of this hopeless male. In other words, Miroku looked the part of sadly repenting his ways, but in reality, would, in no less than one solid hour, be back on the track of perversion.

Kagome knew this, as did Sango. Yet, her mother tried none the less.

Shortly after this conversation Miroku left.

Sango and Kagome settled down in her room for a needed night's sleep.

Sango being wide awake and sleep a very vague option decided to pester Kagome with silly questions such as "Do you think Sesshoumaru'll be there?" "What about Johnny Depp?" "Inuyasha was SOO hott today! Don't you think so?" "OH MY GOD! How could you _not_ just ravish that Koga right _then_ and _there_!" …needless to say Kagome wanted to practically smother her friend with a pillow, which so happened to be so handy and dandily close to her twitching hand.

"Shut up, Sango…" Kagome mumbled after the, what seemed to be, 100th question of the Sukido brothers' hottness, which Kagome had answered in a 'hmmmkmkfhdam'…Which really hadn't been an answer at all…more like a sleep derived plea for shut-up-please or (at various questions) can't-you-tell-that-I'd-rather-be-dead-in-a-ditch-somewhere-with-both-legs-broken-than-answer-you. Sango really didn't catch on, so Kagome tried for real sentences to silence her…if that happened to not work the way it should, then sorry, Sango, you've been a great friend and all, but murder looks inevitable.

Luckily, Sango caught the drift and turned her words into mental fantasies and Kagome fell asleep slightly disturbed that since this engagement she had become more death oriented than a graveyard.

--

"Wake up, Kagome!"

Righty. Someone was shaking her. And if you were anywhere consience of your own personal self-persevation, you knew NOT to EVER wake a sleeping Kagome Higurashi.

Sango happened to be neither consience of her imminent death or the fact that her best friend was seriously considering a lobotomy. Then, maybe, _maybe_, this would all be tolerable.

"Kagome! You have to wake up! NOW! It's 10:30 - and it was planned that we'd start getting ready at 10.……WAKE UP!" Sango hollered the last part as she ripped the blanket from her friend's form.

Kagome's eyes snapped open as a gust of cold air hit her bare legs. She squinted up angrily at the source of her discomfort, one who had once been titled best-friend. Kagome was seriously thinking of revising that title.

"You…" Kagome hissed, squinting even more as Sango threw open the curtains - sunlight pouring into her unadjusted eyes, "…kill…" Kagome growled as she pounced on her friend, Sango's eyes as big as golf-balls as both of them flew back and hit the floor of the room.

"EKKK!" Sango screeched as Kagome's hands found her shoulders and proceeded to shake her friend rapidly - the movement making Sango's head snap back and forth, connecting to the floor with every backwards jerk.

"_YOU _ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY _FRIEND_!"

"Ka-go-me I **am**!" Sango cried as her head connected the ground on the word 'am', and having put up enough with Kagome's abuse she took hold of Kagome's hair and pulled.

Very hard.

Kagome gasped and let go of Sango, who smiled happily up at her friend, knowing that she'd be awakened from her you-who-woke-me-from-sleep-must-die-now phase, and so she questioned, somewhat tentatively, "Kag? Back to normal yet?"

Kagome blinked and removed herself from Sango's prone form and stood, glaring down at 'the enemy cohorter'.

"You are the worst friend ever." Kagome announced, stalking towards the bathroom.

Sango laughed pleasantly, despite a throbbing headache and maybe one or two abnormal lumps on the back of her head. Somehow, deep down, Sango knew she deserved this treatment…to some extent…but if Kagome thought that she would drop the subject of the HOTTNESS of the Sukidos or Koga….

_Consider buying a helmet._ Sango mentally noted as she picked herself up off the floor

"Hurry up, Kagome!" Sango yelled through the bathroom door as she heard the splatter of the shower, "We're going to get our hair done, our nails, and make-up!"

It might have been Kagome slipping on a loose bar of soap…or perhaps a innocent bystander of shampoo being thrown against the wall…whatever it was there was definitely a CRASH that sounded from the bathroom…

Sango decided it was best not to find out. Although she felt slightly sorry for the innocent bathroom products that were now subjected to Kagome's merciless wrath. So with little more than a backwards glance she headed out the door and down towards the kitchen to rummage up some breakfast.

--

Sango had been waiting for God knows how long, but it happened to be long enough!

"Kagome! Get out here right _now_!" Sango yelled as she banged the bathroom door with her fist.

_I mean, **honestly**! She **can't** barricade herself in there forever! _Sango thought disgruntled, placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot in irritation.

"Kagome…" She sighed her name out in exasperation, "Just give it a rest, will you? You have to come out sooner or later - and the sooner the better! Then we can get you all prettied up and be done with it!" Sango jerked the doorknob a little, just in the rare case that it was unlocked, and finding that it wasn't continued on with her speech, hoping to God it would throw some sense into her friend's head, "It's already eleven o'clock right now! I promise to take fifteen minutes tops on my hair and everything if you just come out here! We could be done by now, you know that? DONE! Sitting here, enjoying ourselves, watching movies, eating popcorn…"

The door cracked open a little and Sango smiled victoriously, but quieted her smile down to something more subservient. She didn't want to anger Kagome any more and if she saw _that_ smile, she'd dart back into that bathroom and it'd take the fire department to get her out!

It was almost comical how the girl shuffled out of the bathroom in her old, somewhat food-stained Garfield t-shirt and gym shorts. Sango watched, amused, as her friend tracked her way to her bed and threw herself there, face first into a pillow.

Right. Now she got her out of the bathroom…and somehow she'd get her into the car.

Sango stared at her challenge, currently trying to burrow herself a hole, it seemed, midst her blankets. Well…no one said it would be easy, and Sango knew quite well that she was facing a challenge, but by George, she'd conquer it!

And Sango was quite good at ferreting into Kagome's mind and pulling out all the little ticks that would get her going. Hell, she wasn't her best friend for nothing!

So plopping herself down next to the bed-bug, known as Kagome, and currently swathed underneath a couple layers of blankets, she announced, "Kagome, please do not feel unloved or hurt by what, unfortunately, I have been left to tell you," Sango waited a little while until Kagome's shifting about has ceased (most likely meaning she found a comfy enough position in her blankets), "Your family…they have left you. Ate all the pancakes and took off in a haste to go get all beautiful without you…Sadly…they dumped you on me saying, 'Sango dear treat her well! She may be a social reject and smell uncommonly bad, even with a good hosing, but please, do try your best to make her…somewhat decent looking - hell, if that doesn't work stop at Party City or something and buy her a mask!'"

Sango couldn't help the smile that was forming on her lips as she continued her sarcasm, trying to elict at least some type of reaction from her friend - so far she wasn't succeeding.

"But I said, 'How cruel to leave her! You her only family, and you know how much she enjoys her shopping and frolicking about with her make-up and gowns! You cannot leave her! It isn't humane, it isn't right!' But they would not listen to me, Kagome. Not one word, and they left…left you and…me…"

And with that she gripped at the faceless and unrecognizable lump that happened to be Kagome and shook her, while proclaiming at the top of her voice, "OH CRUEL FATE HATH LEFT THEE BARE AND NAKED - ALONE IN THE WORLD WITH NOTHING BUT THEE GARFIELD SHIRT THOU WAREST! OH POOR VICIOUS FATE! HOW DARE THEE MAKE A FOOL OF MY KAGOME! WHO WANTED NOTHING MORE THAN TO SHOP WITH THY FAMILY IN THEE HITHER MALL!"

Sango was cut short as the faceless blob of blanket sprung a head from the rear end of the bed, Sango having been facing the headboard and, now noticing, talking to Kagome's feet, which happened to pop forward from under their downy covering.

"Would you shut-up!" Kagome snapped, trying her best to look perturbed, but the smile shinning through her frown. Kagome had listened, uninterestedly at first to Sango's antics, quite used to her friend's uncommon humor, but it had gotten to the point where she just couldn't stay angry any longer. Besides, Sango was right. The faster she got this thing done, the easier it would be for her.

So heaving herself upright, Kagome untangled herself from the blankets on her bed and sighed, defeatedly, "Alright…lets just get this over with! And fast!"

Sango gave a delighted squeal and wrapped her arms around her friend in a enthusiastic hug.

While Sango was currently hugging her, Kagome had come to remember the question she had wanted to ask her friend during her little performance, so she asked, "Sango?"

Sango pulled herself away, "Hmm?"

Kagome paused a little before replying, looking towards her window, "Did they truly leave me?"

Sango blinked at first, kind of confused, and then she realized that Kagome was referring to her family.

"Oh..yeah…yup they up and left right at ten." Sango confirmed Kagome's suspicions, but then added, "To be honest I thought you'd rather be with me and just the two of us getting ready together."

Kagome turned her face back from the window with a smile upon her lips, "You know just when I'm starting to doubt you being my best friend you go ahead and change my mind!"

Sango laughed and chucked a pillow at Kagome, "Well thank goodness for that! But, I have to say, if you do not change that shirt then I think terminating this friendship will be in the best interest for both of us…" Sango gave a pointed look at the old ratted t-shirt and Kagome's outraged face and quickly amended her statement, "..okay, maybe just me in general…"

Kagome laughed, "Fine…fine, I catch the drift, just because it's a little dirty…any maybe - _maybe_ - hasn't been washed in a couple weeks you have to go and get all upity…"

Well, after a few more chucked pillows and a couple more jests Kagome finally readied herself enough to be at least somewhat presentable to the public eye. Sango grabbed a couple granola bars for a quick breakfast and the car keys to Kagome's pink horror - which they had decided to call Fuglet (Fugly Pigglet if you want the full name, it being pink like Pigglet but a tad bit uglier) - and they had hopped in and decided their first destination would be hair, for it took the longest.

And Kagome, having discovered that it would just be her best buddy and herself, no Inuyasha, no Kikyo, no Aunt Susumi, had found herself enjoying this inmensely.

So putting in the old dust covered Backstreet Boys CD (half for comic effect and half out of a desire to listen to their once beloved pop band) Sango and Kagome deemed themselves ready to commence 'plan _boo_tiful'. For Kagome had been doing a plenty of boo-hooing.

--

Koga straightened his tie as he looked himself over in Inuyasha's full-bodied mirror. A man in his twenties looked back with anxious looking blue eyes.

His hands were sweating something terrible.

He was shaking.

Oh _man_ was he nervous!

Another figure appeared next to his in the mirror and clapped him on the back.

"Lookin' hott, my man, lookin' hott." Inuyasha smirked beside his friend and then frowned when he noticed an untucked part of his shirt was hanging unattractively out from underneath his silken black jacket. He quickly fixed the problem and then re-looked himself over in the gold framed mirror and smiled widely at the vision of loveliness that was reflected back.

His eyes then darted to Koga's person in the mirror, beside his own. Koga did look quite handsome in his silvered tie and vest (he had yet to place on his jacket)…of course Inuyasha thought that in a non-homo like way. But his friend certainly wasn't waffting off the confidence he usually portrayed when he looked as good as this. Usually he'd be jumping about urging Inuyasha to get a move on so that all the attractive women wouldn't be taken.

This was _not_ the Koga Ookami, known lady prowler, that Inuyasha knew and loved.

For heaven sakes the guy was sweating buckets and currently fiddling nervously with his tie..

Inuyasha frowned - _What's up with him?_

"Yo, Koga - what the hell's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked, somewhat annoyed that his friend picked this exact night to get all weird on him. He didn't feel like dealing with male depression shit right now…

Koga's hands abandoned their task of trying to loosen a very stubborn tie from around his neck - and sent a short glance towards Inuyasha.

"Nothing." Koga replied, walking over towards Inuyasha's bedroom desk's chair and removed his jacket from the back of it before slipping it on.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and 'fehed' before saying, "Nothing my sweet ass, Ookami."

Koga sighed, a shaky sigh, and ran a shaky hand through his hair…then quickly stopped the action. He didn't want to muss his hair! He had to look his best for Kagome….

His _absolute _best.

"Inuyasha, nothing's the matter so just fuckin' drop it, ok?" Koga growled, quickly fixing the awkward way his jacket was currently laying on his person and buttoning his diamond studded buttons.

Inuyasha frowned at the sudden outburst and then it hit him. The nervous feelings he got around Kikyo and the way he acted when they were first going out resembled exactly the way Koga was slunking around. Right, and who said guys sucked at reading people? …oh wait…or was that women?

Well, it didn't matter anyhow. Inuyasha looked at his friend critically one more time, just to be certain, and took in the over anxious fiddling with his suite, the hand running of his hair, the nervous pacing, and that was all that was needed to confirm his suspicions.

Koga was, indeed, nervous for his 'date' with Kagome Higurashi.

_And_ Inuyasha was, indeed, slightly ticked that he was nervous over _her_, but he pushed that thought aside and attempted his best to comfort his friend…

"Just be yourself man…and stop tugging on your suite, you don't want to get any sweat stains on it." _His_ best wasn't quite the _best_ way to go about this situation, but Inuyasha was never really good with that type of stuff anyway…it was always so…_mushy_.

Koga, clearly missing the first part of Inuyasha's sentence, snapped back, "Well what the hell am I supposed to do, dog breath? I can't very well just turn of my sweat glands like a fucking facuet, can I?"

Inuyasha, for, maybe, once in his life, conveniently looked over Koga's remark and repeated, "If she's anything worth caring about…" _Which she's not_ Inuyasha was dying to add that in, but knew it wasn't really the best time, "Then she'll accept you for who you are." Inuyasha walked to his dresser while he said this and sprayed some cologne on himself.

Koga stopped his straightening and smoothing of nonexsistant wrinkles to look at his friend, somewhat surprised at the offer of comfort.

Inuyasha shrugged back as he replied, "Heard it from Oprah or something that Kikyo was making me watch once." He then added, "Anyways, I think it has some truth to it. Besides, if you go changing yourself just for that…" Inuyasha took notice of Koga's death glare, "…fine, but if you change at all because of _her_, I _swear_ to God I will maim you."

Koga smiled then and nodded his head, "Yeah, fine. Don't worry about it." He then tilted his head back, his eyes closed, and took a deep breath and looked towards Inuyasha's ceiling.

_He's right. _Koga thought distantly as he glanced towards the alarm clock sitting next to Inuyasha's king sized bed. 5:30. Half an hour until the party started….

Half an hour until he saw Kagome…half an hour of nerve wracking torture…

"Half an hour to go." Inuyasha mumbled as he tied his shoes on. "I mean why the hell can't Sesshoumaru not be such an ass and let me drive my Lexus? Huh?" Inuyasha griped as he straightened up once again and ran a comb through his hair.

"I mean what's the big deal? I don't wanna drive in the freakin' limo…but NOO, I have too. Because that _ass_ says so." Inuyasha whipped around to face Koga again, already forgetting his friend's internal battle, "I mean, do you see him here?" He continued without waiting for an answer, "NO! He's at his own freaking apartment, driving his own freaking car there, but I can't!"

…Pretty much the rest of the hour (to be more correct, half hour) pasted like this…

And then it was the most terrifying moment of Koga's life. When the vehicle rolled up in front of a decent sized middle-class house…

And _she_ emerged from inside…

Shining in such radiance and beauty he could hardly breathe. Could hardly think…

"Hurry up, Kikyo!" Inuyasha hollered from the car and then turned to Koga smiling and shaking his head, eyes still on his fiancee, "Women take for-freakin-ever, I tell you."

He effectively ruined the moment one would say.

--

Kagome and Sango had returned home around 4:30 (having stopped some places to rent some sappy romance movies and get snack food for a little party after the_ other _party…Kagome had already decided that Sango would be sleeping over again). They had gotten their hair, nails, and make-up done in under two hours…the rest of the time they spent raiding the local Blockbusters and Wegman's supermarket.

Sango had gotten her nails painted a matching shade of red to that of her dress and Kagome had gotten a French manicure. Silver nails would have just looked too gaudy and besides she wanted something natural enough for the fake nails would be on for about three weeks (so said the beautician).

Hair took half an hour for each of them. Sango decided, after looking at the hairstyle book, to get one that pictured a woman with her hair pulled back into a bun and a few loose strands of curls framing her face. Kagome was next and she had decided on getting her hair curled and then have a simple silver barrette (which cost extra) to hold back the top portion of her hair so it wouldn't all be in her face. Of course, for 'dramatic' effect, the beautician pulled forth a few curls to frame her face elegantly.

After getting their hair done they moved on towards make-up. Sango went for a more darkish scheme, since her dress was a deep red. Her lips were painted a ruby red, a bit brighter than her dress so she wouldn't look washed out, her eyeshadow consisted of mascara, black eyeliner, and a charcoal shade of powder abover her eyes. The overall effect of making her look quite exotic and mysterious.

Kagome, having a silver dress, and really not wanting the silver scheme to play along on her face, had settled on something just as ordinary as her nails. The beautician, going from Kagome's request for it to be simple, had suggested that a dark outlining of her eyes to bring out their sparkling blue and a light shining gloss for her lips (which Kagome purchased for later applyment).

All in all, and despite the certain occasion all this called for, Kagome couldn't help but feel beautiful and somewhat giddy from the special treatment. Sango, on the other hand, was delighted in all aspects of the reasons for their splurg on the physical preparations - _including_ the party.

Well, Kagome's giddy and happy nature lasted for about fifteen minutes or so…that is until they arrived home.

Mrs. Higurashi, Kikyo, and Aunt Susumi were all in a fuss about their dresses and having enough time to get ready. Occasionally they flew by giggling or exclaiming about someone or another - whether it be they were handsome or the most ugliest person alive. It was just enough to suck out all the joy that had bloomed in Kagome's chest. Even the _smallest_ things she couldn't enjoy!

Kikyo had stopped midst her rants to scold Kagome on being so tardy in coming home at this hour and that she'd never have enough time to get ready for the party. Kagome had replied that she could care less and Kikyo had laughed bitterly.

"With that attitude, Kagome, you'll live in this house forever - cherishing nothing but your books and the postcards I send you from across the world - for Inuyasha and I plan to travel plenty when we are married…." Then she continued on in the direction of Inuyasha and how she couldn't wait until he showed up in a _tuxedo_, no less.

Kagome barely took any stock in what Kikyo was saying, knowing full and well that her older sister barely knew anything about her. Besides, she would, eventually, get her medical degree and become a doctor…hopefully before she was too old to enjoy life. Kagome, as of now, was not worried.

So, pulling Sango in her bedroom and making sure to lock the door, they finished getting ready for the party, once again, on their own - making sure that they didn't ruin their hair or smug their make-up while they struggled into their dresses.

Kagome looked herself over in the mirror and smiled - a true smile - and couldn't help but feel gorgeous, or as gorgeous as she could ever get. Many people thought she was the least beautiful out of her other sisters, and she couldn't help but agree, but one always does judge themselves much more harshly.

Sango gazed at her friend and couldn't help but feel proud that she knew such a lovely person.

"You know this is a considerably different person than the one I saw this morning - trying to suffocate herself underneath a pile of blankets." Sango laughed as she slid her own dress over her head.

Kagome laughed just the same and shook her head.

"I was only hiding because I thought that I'd have to deal with the rest of my family…today was, actually, very much fun - you know with just the two of us." Kagome turned around to face Sango again and to help her zip up the back of her dress.

"You know, I'd have to agree." Sango replied, while straightening a few wrinkles here and there on her dress, "I was really afraid that you'd be all mopey the whole day, but, thankfully, you weren't."

Sango smiled up at her friend after she was done with her inspection of her dress.

Kagome turned back to the mirror and gazed critically now, after her admiration died down, "You know, I think it needs something more…" She said, but not sure as to exactly _what_.

Sango looked her friend over and nodded. "Yeah, I'd have to agree..the dress is very plain in fashion…hmm…maybe a necklace and earings?" Sango suggested.

Kagome groaned and faced Sango again, "I don't have anything near nice enough for a party like this!"

"_You_ don't, but I'm _sure_ Kikyo or your Aunt does." Sango replied…knowing that the mentioning of the two wasn't quite a good thing.

Kagome groaned again, but with a little bit more feeling. She truly didn't want to ask either one of them for anything!

Sango, noticing Kagome's discomfort, volunteered her person to the task of getting the jewelry.

"I'll go. Besides I need to find some earings for myself - with this bun and everything it leaves my face kind of bare…"

So after agreeing Sango was off and came back in about five minutes.

"Kikyo was NO help - she barely heard me out before she slammed the door in my face, but your Aunt Susumi…man does that woman bring her entire wardrobe or what?" Sango showed her findings and Kagome smiled graciously.

The necklace was a simple silver chain with a flower pendant on the end of it with a light lavender color jewl frosted over in it's center. It was surprising that her Aunt owned something so simple yet beautiful.

Sango noticed Kagome's surprise, "It was the simplest thing I could find, _trust _me."

"What did you find for yourself, Sango?" Kagome asked.

Sango showed her the earrings and they were long rectangular cut rubies that were backed in a dark metal frame that hung close to Sango's chin. They were nothing that Kagome would ever wear or buy, but they looked very nice with Sango's outfit.

Soon they were done getting ready and headed down the stairs to get their purses and everything, making sure they would not forget anything _or_ anyone.

Souta and Kohaku were still at the house and in for another night of babysitting Rin, who had told Kagome she looked like a princess and that she wished she could come to the ball. Kagome laughed at Rin's enthusiasm, but thanked her none the less while telling her she was far from a princess and this party was even farther from a ball.

Rin seemed to be heartened at that and replied, "So Rin isn't missing any handsome princes or anything?"

Kagome assured the girl she wasn't. Then Rin had giggled and told Kagome that she must take her to the next ball that happened to come around and Kagome assured her she would.

It was some minutes after this conversation that the rest of her family came down the stairs just as the doorbell rang.

Kagome frowned and wondered who'd be coming over at this hour, that is until her mother announced, "Aha! That must be the limousiene! Everyone, it's time to go!" Then she hurriedly said to Souta, who was standing close by, "Now you be good and be sure to watch Rin. Here is Kikyo's cellphone number - be sure to call if there are any problems." And with a quick kiss, "I love you."

After that Kagome was herded out the door and towards the limo. And it wasn't anything like one of those rented ones. The lights on the side were all quite luminous, not one burnt out, the shiny black was perfectly unscathed in any way and was practically like a black mirror - it was so clean. No, it was definitely a high class vehicle and most likely owned by the Sukidos and washed regularly.

Once they were all seated within the car Kagome took the liberty to look around.

The interior was covered in leather that was the color of light tan. There was a little silver cooler with bottles of champagne and wine along with a stantionary rack of wine glasses situated to one side. It was the most elaborate thing she ever saw and most unneeded. Who could have any use for a mini-refrigerator in their car?

But despite the unnesseciaty of the whole thing she couldn't help but feel awed at the magnificence.

After examining her surroundings Kagome took to examining the people. She noticed that Mr. Sukido and Sesshoumaru were the only ones absent and wondered slightly where they were.

"Y-you look…very beautiful, Kagome." Someone stuttered.

Kagome turned to her left and noticed that it was Koga, looking very handsome…if not a little uneasy.

"Oh, why thank you, Koga!" Kagome smiled brightly at him, and hesitated to frown when he grew a little paler…_Is he okay? _She wondered dimly, slightly worried.

"Umm…Koga are you feeling alright?" Kagome asked as she lifted a hand to his forehead, which she pulled back quickly, "Koga, you're burning up and sweating!" She exclaimed.

Koga smiled weakly, "Am I? I hardly noticed."

Kagome barely paused a beat in answering him, "Yes! Yes, you are! And what do you mean you _hardly noticed_!"

It escaped him before he could think, "It's hard to notice anything but you…" Koga, realizing his mistake, continued quickly trying to amended it, ".._ahem_, your…hair.." He had to say something and it was the first thing that popped into his mind!

Kagome frowned at him. Her hair? Was something wrong with it? Was it falling out or lopsided?

"Why? Is it messed up or something?" Kagome asked, lifting her hands towards her locks and feeling around for her barrette.

"No! No, that's not it at all..it just looks very nice.." Koga blabbered on, "Where did you get it done?"

Kagome smiled and thanked him for the compliment before answering, "Isabella's beauty salon…Mrs. Sukido is good friends with the owner or something like that."

"Well, you look very nice." Koga reassured her, the nervousness slowly fading.

Kagome laughed, "I'd hope so for how much I paid!" Then she looked towards Koga again (who was blushing a deep red at her attention), "You look very handsome yourself, Koga."

Then noticing the red of his cheeks exclaimed, "Oh God, now you're turning red!"

"R-really?…"

But before Kagome could snap, 'yes really, you fool! Are you sure you're feeling well?' the car came to a halt and Kagome took a peek out the darkened windows.

They happened to be in front of a very big house - mansion is more like it - and many beautifully dressed and important people (along with some photographers and reporters) were milling about near the entrance to the house up about forty large steps.

Kagome felt nervous all of a sudden. This wasn't like any party she had been to before - it shouldn't even be termed a party! This was like the Emmys in comparison to any 'party' she had seen!

Right now Kagome was seriously sorry she wasn't anything close to a princess! They would know how to act in a situation like this!

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sango asked, her gaze following Kagome's.

Kagome gulped and nodded her head slowly, feeling dread seep into every pore on her body.

Her gaze was blocked as a curtain of black fell across the window. Kagome frowned and was about to investigate further when the door flew open and revealed the 'curtain of black' to be none other than another chauffer holding out a white gloved hand to help her from the car. Kagome took it, grateful for the support with her knees feeling weak and all, and left the comforting barrier that the limo had represented.

Once she was standing she heard a few startled gasps and voices exclaim, "The Sukidos are here! The Sukidos!"

Kagome blinked at the first flash of light from a camera as many more flashes soon followed.

_Not **this** again!_ She groaned inwardly. But soon the flashes stopped as a few policemen appeared on the scene to ascort their party towards the entrance of the mansion.

Kagome was glad for that…until she realized that she would have to battle the stone staircase to this mammoth house to get to their destination of saftey.

_This…_ Kagome mumbled mentally_, sucks._

And that really did sum it up in two words.

--

Sesshoumaru would have let the chauffer park his BMW, but the parking lot (or at least temporary parking lot, which consisted of Mr. Yamagato's front lawn) proved as the perfect place to call Naraku.

After calling said man and making sure everything was going to plan - Sesshoumaru took his time in getting towards the front entrance of the house. There would be reporters, money-grabbing women throwing themselves at him all night, people he hated which he had to pretend he didn't. It wasn't anything he wasn't used too. Oh, and maybe the occasional enjoyable conversation…but that was rare. _Extremely_ rare.

Sesshoumaru ascended the front steps, the sides thronged with insignificant families with maybe a couple million dollars to their name…and reporters. They noticed him instantly - it was always his silver hair that drew the unwanted attention - and came forward like a pack of children flocking towards their favorite Disney character.

Sesshoumaru stopped forging his way up the stairs because of the simple reason that he was surrounded by the annoyances (reporters). The camera flashes soon followed - their harsh, blinding light having no effect on his eyes other than maybe a quick blink or two. They each pressed their bodies forward, towards him, with their small yellow notepads and pens stilled and ready for his answer - something they would never obtain.

How horrible such a profession would be. Didn't they know that they were the most dreadful creatures which people of his kind tried to avoid like one would AIDS?

"No date, Mr. Sukido?" One very beautiful woman asked, her slightly tanned hand with pen in grip waiting intently for his reply.

"No." It would only be a matter of minutes until the police showed up on the scene, then _they_ would receed back like the ebbing of the tide and he could continue on towards the object of his safety. The front door of the mansion.

It seemed with each question they asked and each reply that was given (which really wasn't a reply at all) the dissapointment and aggravation was becoming clear on their faces from years of trying to educe some type of answer from Sesshoumaru Sukido. And each year they failed. By now they were probably thinking, _Why won't this man just answer us! At least once!_

But Sesshoumaru wouldn't. He never would.

"But what about that woman? Kagome Higurashi? Have you broken off contact with her since that night at the café?" It was that same - and now in Sesshoumaru's eyes not at all beautiful - woman!

If he did not answer his silence would be taken as an affirmative, but he was spared a remark as he noticed the group of officers coming towards him, clubs drawn (not like that was needed).

Seeing as in a couple of seconds he would be rescued from answering Sesshoumaru spared them a slight bow of the head before replying, "It seems that this interview has ended…goodnight." And with that they recoiled as they noticed the adversaries they were up against complete with clubs. The policemen and women escorted Sesshoumaru the rest of the way towards his destiniation.

Once he arrived they left him to fend for himself and descended the stairs once more to help other important figures that were destined to be harassed by those bloodhounds. Now a certain other breed of unfortunates took their turn with him. A few inconsequential faces of women and men (mostly women) with some money tried their best to strike up a conversation with him - inquiring after his mother, his father, Aunts, Uncles, like they knew him since birth. When he had endured their questions and inquires long enough he bid them goodbye and started towards heading into the mansion.

But he was delayed as he heard the cries of "Sukidos! It's the Sukidos!"

He then realized that his family…and soon-to-be-but-never-would-be family had arrived. He turned to see if they were at all atagonized by the reporters…hoping they would be - it would be amusing to see Inuyasha get angered and, possibly, sink to a lowly level and curse them.

One by one they emerged from inside his father's own best limousine…First his stepmother, smiling and waving like the Queen of England, then Inuyasha, who turned around to help out his fiancée (a woman Sesshoumaru had grown to hold no particular feelings of fondness towards), then…

But Sesshoumaru couldn't figure out who the woman was! Her dress was a silver that stood clear out of any other apparel that surrounded her. She seemed to be the moon, itself, incarnated and walking amongst them. Her healthily pale skin glowed, and her ebony tresses contrasted beautifully with the rest of her pale loveliness. And those eyes….

Shockingly blue orbs that seemed to draw a person in…and hold them there against their will.

And then realization dawned - almost as clear and significant as those eyes.

This woman was Kagome Higurashi.

How could he have not noticed? It was obvious now as he reexamined her. She looked just as she always did, but…_here_…she fit in. There was something so unique about the carriage of her person. Like she was born for this, the public eye. To have _all_ eyes upon her…wondering, wishing they were her…if just for a moment.

And she seemed to float…glide up to the entrance of the massive building, currently being faced by his back. His eyes wouldn't draw themselves away. She was almost paralyzing to him. But _why_?

He _hated_ her. Her, what _some_ would call, beauty, her family, her repulsive resolve to disrespect him, everything. Even those unusual eyes. How could he have mistaken this creature for beautiful moments before? The shame was unbearable.

So was her gaze that happened to lock onto his.

Her eyes widened momentarily as she recognized this formible and magnificent person to be Sesshoumaru Sukido. A man she despised. Oh, yes, he was uncommonly handsome - the silver suite looking astonishing on his person, but it elicited no response from her heart other than a shuddering throb. How could such cruelty be cased in such a deciving mask? If only his looks matched his own heart, then, maybe, those who loved him and feared him would notice their mistake.

Too bad a pretty face can be taken for inner beauty.

Mrs. Sukido reached her stepson in no time, smiling at him - _how_ she could smile at such a person Kagome could not understand - , "I thought you were coming early with your father, Sesshoumaru?" Mrs. Sukido wondered aloud, "He said something about you helping him prepare for his speech?"

Sesshoumaru looked towards the woman. She - above anyone other than his father - he hated. Hated to a point where a bit of feeling struck him - a burning feeling, one that scorched his heart and spread through the rest of his body.

"He didn't need my help as it turned out." Sesshoumaru had lied. His father had requested he help him, but he had declined. Helping that man was the last thing he would ever do. Even for something as simple as a speech.

Mrs. Sukido nodded her head, her smiling faltering under her stepson's unforgiving gaze.

"Oh..well..I guess that's for the best then." She almost whispered.

But before anyone could detect the sudden change of the atmosphere between Sesshoumaru Sukido and his stepmother, she turned and announced, "Alright, let's get this party started!"

Her smile was back full force. As was Sesshoumaru's determination to get away - _far away _- from these current pests.

So with a very quick and slightly rude 'goodbye' he departed.

Kagome wasn't as lucky as Sesshoumaru and she was currently stuck next to a oohing and ahhing Kikyo and a little more than slightly shell-shocked Koga. But Kagome, herself, couldn't help the oohing and ahhing as she entered the mansion.

It was gorgeous. The white marble pillars that decorated the room made it look like some ancient Greek temple, the engraved tiled floor seemed to shine and reflect like a mirror the elegance of the people walking upon it. The walls were painted in an ongoing design of a ballroom scene from medieval Europe. A crystal chandiler big enough to hold twenty people shimmered from the ceiling and a winged staircase with golden railings framed the room from the right and the left. It was clearly something from a fairytale.

It was the _only_ something from a fairytale. Kagome had to say that the prince in shining armor was clearly lacking. The evil stepmother and sisters were there though. Very much there and one currently tugging on her arm.

"OH MY _GOSH_ - It's gigantic! Isn't it, Kagome?" Kikyo sighed dreamily, "And this is only half as beautiful as the Sukidos'!"

"Yeah, I bet you're right." Kagome had been in the Sukidos' house (if that is truly what you want to call it) before but she had been in such a state of anger and hostility that she could barely recall, now, how the mini-castle had looked inside…or even outside.

And to tell the truth, she hardly cared to ever find out again.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were then flocked away by Mrs. Sukido to meet some of her good friends and other such people she was acquainted with. Aunt Susumi and Mrs. Higurashi had followed after. And left remainding was Sango, Miroku, Koga, and herself.

Koga seemed to be feeling better as he turned to Kagome, "I've been here before, so if you need to know where anything is, just ask - I'll be able to direct you." He then offered a dazzling smile which Kagome had to respond to with one of her own.

"Thanks, Koga, very much - I most likely will take you up on that offer sometime tonight." Kagome then glanced around the (massive) foyer from person to person…but there was still someone she couldn't find…

"Koga?" Kagome drew his attention as they started to head over towards a small group of people that Koga seemed to know, "Where is Mr. Sukido?"

Koga answered her, still steering her towards the elegantly and slightly intimidating looking people, "Oh, he's here somewhere, probably in the men's billiard room..he got here early to practice speeches with Yamagato.." He answered her in an absentminded way before stopping before a man that had been the center of attention from the small group of celebrities.

He was very tall with fierce blue eyes and long brownish-black hair. Kagome noticed an uncanny resemblance of Koga in this man.

"Father," Koga smiled widely towards Kagome, "This is Kagome Higurashi. She is my companion to the party - You know…the one I mentioned."

Mr. Ookami glanced from his son towards the woman. She was beautiful. Extremely beautiful, so beautiful that he just had to ask… "Koga, how did you ever manage to get her to say yes to you? She's simply too gorgeous!" Of course it was all in good humor, but his son blushed deeply, anyway, a sure sign that he was embarrassed.

And Koga wasn't the only scarlet-faced person. Kagome was blushing as deep a red as Sango's dress.

"I wouldn't say that…" Kagome started off, laughing nervously.

"I would." Mr. Ookami replied, his smile widening, "I'm Dokuga Ookami and good friend of Inutaisho Sukido. Pleasure to meet you, Miss. Higurashi." And with that he stuck out his hand.

Kagome shook it, "Yes, and it is a great pleasure to meet you also."

After a few more snips of conversation Kagome then decided to head back towards Sango and Miroku, who were still standing awkwardly near the entrance. She felt slightly bad for leaving them like that..

Koga understood and so after saying goodbye to Mr. Ookami they headed back towards the few remaining members of their party. Sango seemed a little annoyed that Kagome had left her like that, but other than that just the normal Sango. Miroku was currently too busy deciding which women had gotten boob jobs to really notice or care that he had been abandoned for a little while.

_At least he's easily amused…_ Kagome thought sourly as she heard him murmmer, '_Definitely_ a boob job…'.

Koga explained a little more to them where exactly everything was while they headed over towards a table with mini-appetizers and drinks upon it. There were four main rooms that would be available to access during the party. There was the billiard room that was mainly for the men to gather and talk while they played cards or pool, there was the parlor where the women mainly gathered to chat (which Kagome thought was pretty dull), there was the bar where either sex could go to sit and have a drink (of course you had to be 21 to be allowed entry..), and finally there was the ballroom which was also where they would be eating.

Kagome expressed the concern of the ballroom being too small to hold enough tables and chairs for people and a band for dancing. Koga had laughed and assured her that it was quite large enough to hold all at once and even more if they really wanted. She decided to take his word for it.

After they had just about gotten the location of the bathrooms out of Koga, Kagome noticed a very familiar looking man heading in their direction.

"Is that Mr. Sukido?" Koga wondered aloud and as the man in question approached it was revealed that it was indeed Mr. Sukido.

He looked stunning in his completely golden bow-tie (no tie, but it worked for him) and undervest. His suite was a rich black like most of the men in their party. His white hair was combed back into a low ponytail and he looked spectacular.

Kagome could hardly compare him with the work-worn man she had last been acquainted with two days prior - here, standing before her, was an older (and pleasanter) version of Sesshoumaru.

He smiled widely at seeing Kagome and hugged her affectionately.

"I heard you had arrived with your family and took it upon myself to discover where you were…looks like I have succeeded." He announced, holding Kagome back by the shoulders after their hug.

"Looks like you have." Kagome responded, smiling as well, then, remembering her manners, turned towards Miroku and Sango.

"I have two friends I would like to introduce to you, since your wife was kind enough to let them come…" Kagome gestured towards Sango first (a little afraid that Mr. Sukido had heard of the infamous Miroku), "This is Sango Hitoshi. Sango, this is Mr. Sukido."

They exchanged handshakes while Sango muttered something along the lines of, "It's such an honor!"

Kagome then turned towards Miroku (a little more hesitant to announce her friend's name), "And this is…." _Oh hell…_ Kagome thought sourly before deciding that most likely than not Mr. Sukido would get over it if he knew of the certain incident (_it_ being the little groping episode at the mall), "This is Miroku Igarashi. Miroku, this is Mr. _Sukido_." Kagome stressed Sukido hoping to see some worry cross the pervert's face, but nothing of the sort made itself known, other than a humble, "Pleased to meet you" that formed it's way from his mouth.

_Gah! He's hopeless. _Kagome decided, as his eyes quickly followed the bosoms of a certain well-endowed woman that had sauntered by.

"I thought you were in the billiard room?" Koga asked as he finished saying his hellos to his father's own best friend.

"Oh, I was. I can only deal with just a couple hours in Yuki's presence." A look of knowing passed between the two before Mr. Sukido continued, "And also I thought it best to mention that dinner will be starting in about five minutes - at 7:45,…I thought it best to get all of us in there before the initial rush." Mr. Sukido waved his arm in general to all the people milling about and talking.

"It is like a stampede. So just tell me where my lovely wife is and I'll leave you, Koga, to get these lovely ladies," Mr. Sukido gestured to Sango and Kagome, "and this handsome gentleman," gesturing towards Miroku, "to the dinning hall."

With that Mr. Sukido departed in the general direction of where Mrs. Sukido had headed earlier.

Koga directed them towards one of the large staircases that had been a captive of Kagome's attention when she had first entered the house.

"It's just up here, the dinning hall." Koga clarified at Kagome and Sango's bewildered looks.

Sango beat Kagome to it when she asked, "But isn't that where the bedrooms are?"

Koga looked confused a moment before laughing and shaking his head, "Oh no, the bedrooms and the staircase that leads to the bedrooms are towards the back of the house. This staircase is just for show and leads towards the ballroom."

Kagome and Sango just nodded, not quite understanding the need for a ballroom to be on the second floor, but continued up the stairs nevertheless. Kagome had gotten to about the fifth step when someone backed into her, making her drop her purse.

The intruder, which happened to be a scantily clad woman with red-brown eyes, sneered at her, "Watch where you're going!"

Kagome lifted an eyebrow, _Who the hell does she think she is!_

"Excuse me?" Kagome raised her voice a little too loud and a few eyes turned towards her.

The woman tossed her coal-black hair over her shoulder and placed her hands on her hips, "What are you? _Deaf_?" The woman growled.

"Unfortunately, no." Kagome snapped, quickly deciding that it wasn't good how many eyes had turned towards her and this woman's little catfight. She had to end this! But she couldn't just back down to a woman like _that_.

Luckily it hardly mattered as an unrecognizable man quickly silenced the woman, just as her mouth was beginning to open, "Kagura, calm down, babe. Just ignore her, she isn't worth _anyone's_ time."

Kagome didn't know whether to be grateful to or turn on the man who had just insulted her, but she was saved from the decision as Koga, once again, was at her side, oblivious to the quarrel just moments before.

"Hey, what happened? We were half-way up the stairs when we noticed you weren't there.." Koga explained as he glanced upwards in the direction of Sango and Miroku.

Kagome turned her attention back towards Koga, deciding that telling the truth would just make more of a scene, "I just dropped my purse. Sorry for making you worry."

Koga nodded and then offered her an arm. Kagome smiled gratefully as she linked hers within his and continued their way upwards.

"Bitch…" reached her ears just as she took a step and Kagome glanced back to at least glare at the woman now known as Kagura only to see someone she had met once before.

It was the man from the elevator! And his eyes were clearly on hers.

He smiled, but before she could respond Koga's voice resounded in her ears, making her turn back towards him.

"Kagome…Kagome…?"

"Hmm…what?" She asked as she turned back around.

"Let's go, we want to beat the rush don't we?"

Kagome smiled and nodded her head and allowed Koga to lead her once again up the stairs. She'd have time to talk to that man later…

But right now, she had to admit, she was starving.

--

Sesshoumaru had abandoned, one would say and quite rightly, his guests right when he entered the mansion. He had seen enough of them for the evening (five minutes was certainly enough in his opinion) and besides, he had spotted Myouga across the room. And Myouga was welcomed company, unlike his stepmother and the Higurashis'.

Upon his approach Myouga smiled wryly, "And yet I was hoping to attract better attention than that of Sesshoumaru Sukido…"

Sesshoumaru overlooked the short man's jest and turned his head in the direction where Myouga's eyes were currently resting.

Kagome Higurashi.

Sesshoumaru regretted having thought Myouga to be anything close to 'welcomed company' to begin with when he noticed the gaze of his friend was directed at the bane of his existence…or at least one of them.

"She is the most hideous creature." Sesshoumaru remarked casually as he looked back towards his friend. Myouga retracted his gaze from the handsome woman, that was farther away than he would have liked, to look at Sesshoumaru.

"I do wish that most men thought that, then I might even have a chance with her…"

"Hmm.." Came Sesshoumaru's reply as he snatched a champagne glass off a passing server's tray - it his intention now to get thoroughly drunk. Myouga looked at his friend curiously, noticing the alcohol in his grip and the way his eyes had snapped in annoyance when he had looked upon the woman Myouga had mentioned. This was certainly odd on two accounts: 1.) Sesshoumaru never drank. 2.) If that woman - or something to do with that woman - had caused Sesshoumaru to show _visible_ (even if it was slightly visible and only noticeable to one that knew this certain Sukido well) signs of annoyance then that was something. And something Myouga was very much curious to pursue further.

"I see you hold no liking towards the girl." Myouga gestured towards this Kagome Higurashi…and something about that name rung a bell…if just a tiny one.

"I would hold nothing but a knife towards her." Sesshoumaru responded, taking a careful sip of his drink.

Myouga chuckled dryly at his comment, "Why such hate, Sesshoumaru? A past lover who scorned you?" Myouga knew, even as he said it, that that was hardly the truth. Sesshoumaru was as warm as dry ice, which was cold enough to burn.

Sesshoumaru took a gulp of his champagne (not going unnoticed by Myouga), "Her sister, Kikyo Higurashi, is marrying my brother. In doing such, you could say, her family is marrying into ours." He took the time to glance over at another certain young lady who looked somewhat like this Miss. Kagome Higurashi. She had her arm linked with Inuyasha's own.

"I take it she's this Kikyo Higurashi, then." Myouga articulated. Yes, he had heard something about the marriage, but hadn't really bothered to care much. His profession was the human mind, not gossip.

Sesshoumaru didn't seem to hear him as he continued, "Their family holds no money - not even a mere million, more than half this woman's family is female," Myouga stifled a laugh - knowing Sesshoumaru's dislike for anything female or under the age of 20, "the father is dead, I'm assuming, or has run off - I wouldn't doubt it, and _she_ has the most blatant disregard for authority."

Myouga noticed the last line was directed at this Kagome Higurashi.

_This is curious…curious indeed._ The short old man pondered

He could understand Sesshoumaru's irritation towards the marriage of his brother into such a family, but the hatred of Kagome Higurashi, this woman's sister - it was…uncommon. Myouga had known Sesshoumaru Sukido since he was thirteen and had, since then, been trying to figure out what had made this man do what he did, think what he thought. And Myouga, despite having the reputation of being one of the best psychologist in Japan (maybe the world) had still plenty more to figure out about this certain man. But he knew enough to conclude that this Kagome Higurashi had to be something other than a slight annoyance..for Sesshoumaru barely contemplated slight annoyances - that much Myouga knew. But as to why he seemed to care so much about this girl…

_Why? _

That's all he could think. _Why_? And when that question seemed to form, Myouga knew that it certainly couldn't drop at why. He'd solve this, yes he would. Besides…it would give him more insight into his labyrinth of a patient. Maybe then he could solve this maze.

"Who's authority is that, Sesshoumaru? Yours or the law?" Myouga commented, perhaps a little sarcastically.

"I do not see a difference." Sesshoumaru stated, finishing off the rest of his champagne.

And Myouga knew he did not.

"If you set your standards too high, Sesshoumaru…" Myouga continued, looking pointedly at his current conversationlist, "I doubt anyone will be able to jump them."

Sesshoumaru hailed another server over towards them and placed the empty glass upon his tray before answering Myouga.

"_Anyone_ is not someone I care for much."

Myouga smiled, "Then who is _thatone_ whom you do care for?"

Sesshoumaru breezily overlooked Myouga's remark. It was too ignorant to deem an answer with - even a sarcastic one.

"I think I'm going to head towards the dining hall." Sesshoumaru turned in the direction of the stairs, "I'd rather not have to push myself through a mob."

Myouga nodded his head and followed after his friend, but not before turning to catch a glimpse of this Kagome Higurashi. He was slightly surprised to find her gone, but his thoughts still followed her, wherever she may be.

_She does something to him. And at least - be it for better or for worse - it's something. _

This girl had incarcerated his attention and he had no desire for her to let it go.

--

Once Miroku, Sango, Koga, and Kagome entered the ball/dining room they were told - somewhat snobbily - by, what looked to be, the head mistress of the house that they still had three minutes until they could enter and be seated for dinner. Kagome was all for creeping out again, saying it was an accident and that they had been looking for the bathrooms, but Koga would have none of that.

"We are here with the Sukido party and would like to be seated. Mr. Sukido has told us to come early…" The woman's uppity nature quickly faded to a nervous ringing of the hands at the mention of Mr. Sukido's name, "You can take it up with him if you don't believe me." Koga finished.

Kagome felt very much a rich prick at that moment - when the woman scrambled to show them their seating arrangements. The fact being that she wasn't _rich_ and wasn't a _prick_ adding more to her discomfort of being precieved as one…..even _if_ the waitress had this embarrassment coming..

The table where they were to be seated (along with the Yamagato family and their special guests) was in the center of the room with enough space away from the other tables for their table to stand out amongst them. It was clearly the seat of honor if you sat at this table. Kagome noticed that on the plates in front of each chair there were little nametags showing who sat next to who - to lessen the confusion of finding a seat (and worming out uninvited guests). Kagome was currently searching for her nametag when Koga called her from the end of the table.

"Kagome! You sit next to me!" He waved her over and she saw that indeed she did. But he wasn't the only person.

The person seated to her left was….

"_Sesshoumaru Sukido_.." Kagome whispered the name, but even though, Koga heard her and glanced down at the nametag she seemed to be repulsed by.

"Yeah, not too nice of a guy. Personally I think--" But whatever smart comment Koga was going to use to insult this humanoid icicle never had the chance to become airborne.

"I personally would not think if I were you." The interruption made them turn their heads to the source of the voice - a source connected to one Kagome had not wanted to see.

Sesshoumaru stood there - all glory and elegance - but all he reminded Kagome of was a silver storm cloud.

He seemed to hover above her no matter where she went…and conveniently spewed rain upon her sunny countenance.

Kagome fixed the man with a buring glare (not easily forgetting his unforgiving words from their last encounter).

"I, _personally_, would not give your opinion if I were you." Kagome spat back - more out of the need to berate this individual than to defend Koga.

Sesshoumaru's eyes slowly turned their gaze upon her and somewhat of her stubborn resolve seemed to melt at their heated glare. But Kagome wouldn't let him know that. Not for the life of her!

"_You_ are not _me_." He informed her in a way that seemed to have an air of joyful disdain. It was almost like he just happily announced the fact that his person was void of any imperfections that would be related to the person to whom the 'you' had referred. Which had been Kagome.

But she couldn't think of a response. What he said was pure honesty. She couldn't yell at him for it, scorn him for it, poke fun at him for it. It was a trap if she did. For to show indignation to such a remark would be to show a certain contempt for being herself _and_ to show joy that he distinguished himself from her so clearly and definitely would be to lower her person to below that of his. For he held himself above her in every way imaginable in that one sentence.

Oh, the Devil below and God above did she loathe him!

So feeling intelligently witty at the moment, Kagome decided on a bold, "_So_?"

Kagome solidified herself and prepared for any other intentional scorn he would throw her way but there was a lapse in the 'conversation' as another person appeared on the spot. He was a very short man, only just reaching Sesshoumaru's waist line, and along with his stout appearance he was also extremely bald. But he had a pleasant demeanor and a cunning intelligence that seemed to radiate from him.

Before Sesshoumaru could nastily condemn her for her less-than-impressive remark Myouga cut in, "Sesshoumaru! I would very much like it if you introduced me to your friend here."

Myouga smiled up at Sesshoumaru - a smile that to anyone else would have been pleasant curiosity - but to Sesshoumaru he saw it as what it was. Myouga's freshingly unqiue way of making his current patient squirm - if not visably - mentally.

Sesshoumaru turned coldly towards Kagome again, knowing he couldn't ignore the seemingly innocent request of his 'friend'.

"Myouga Tenshi, this is Miss. Kagome Higurashi."

She hated the way he said her name. _Hated_ it. He could have insulted her a million times over by just saying it the way he had, a way that seemed to laugh at her, making her feel shame for even owning such a name. He was horrible even when his words weren't. His voice could kill at whim.

Kagome turned her eyes from Sesshoumaru, looking at him just making her lose her appetite, "Hello Mr. Tenshi, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Her smile was fake when she extended her hand to shake his own. She knew it, she felt the guilt, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't force herself to be happy about being here - especially when _he_ was here, making joy just an illusion. She couldn't fool herself to think that everything was perfect. Everything was horrible. _Everything_ involved the Sukidos.

Even these pleasant people she met - Koga, Mr. Ookami, and now Mr. Tenshi. They were tainted by their friendship with them! She could never be truly happy in their presence when they held loyalty to the Sukidos! It was a simple reason why. One that she hadn't noticed until now, while she shook the hand of this man, Tenshi.

She was never truly herself around them - the Sukidos. It was always like she was walking barefoot on glass. Each and every step she took was painful - and the smiles she gave, the laughs, the 'it's a pleasure to meet yous', they were all lies to cover up the pain.

She wasn't the _real_ Kagome Higurashi here, right now, smiling and lying through her teeth - wearing a dress that mirrored nothing of her internal self.

Myouga, having no access to these current thoughts in the young woman's mind at this time or the untrue words that she spoke to him, took her smile as an honest beauty that he was gifted with. He returned the smile.

"It looks like we should take our seats." He commented as he noticed the people starting to pour in through the now open doors.

Kagome was not hungry any more. At least not now when she knew she'd have to spend the meal in the presence of one that held so much distain for her and her family. He was sitting right next to her. He'd probably find something wrong with the way she held her fork!

_Oh! He can go to hell!_ Kagome muttered inwardly, deciding that she'd try her absolute best to enjoy herself - although it would be very difficult. She was sitting next to Koga, anyway - that was a relief. Sango and Miroku were on the opposite side of the table, not exactly across from her, but two seats down. She could even talk to them reasonably well enough.

So there! It wasn't that bad…

Kagome seated herself as did Koga. Sesshoumaru soon followed along with Myouga, who happened to be sitting next to Sesshoumaru's left (Kagome was on his right).

Sesshoumaru thanked his lucky stars for Myouga's presence. And he never thanked anything or anyone - but he felt the need to now. The Higurashi daughter next to him could be easily ignored - he was sure of it. He ignored many more annoying people in his lifetime! He could ignore her… It was possible.

So with his intent to ignore the said annoyance, Sesshoumaru turned his attention to watching as the rest of their table seated themselves. His father was seated at the end of the table along with Yuki Yamagato. His stepmother and Yukina Yamagato were seated near their husbands. The daughter of the Yamagato's - Yura Yamagato - was seated across from Sesshoumaru and next to her left was Inuyasha and next to Inuyasha there was Kikyo. Others seated themselves, but they were hardly important.

The company was not the best, Sesshoumaru decided - but the only saving grace this party presented was Myouga and the two he hired to set apart Kikyo and Inuyasha forever. Hence removing the foul family from his presence once and for all. When he looked at it that way, enduring Kagome Higurashi's presence so close to himself, it hardly seemed to bother him.

Besides - how deep could his brother's love run for that Kikyo Higurashi, anyway? He'd stake his life that their love was as shallow as a puddle. It couldn't be too hard to split them apart - maybe one or two induced fights and then it would all be over, for good.

Dinner was served shortly after they all had been seated and a calming tune started to play from the band. The food wasn't anything special - nothing he had never tasted before.

"I have to say this lobster is delicious!" Kagome exclaimed, turning to Koga who had been a very good date so far. He'd talked with her - even made her laugh (in sincerity) - and he wasn't the type of guy to hog a conversation.

Koga smiled at her as he cracked open an arm on his lobster and took a bite, "Yes. I have to agree it is wonderful."

"Especially this green stuff." Kagome pointed to a green substance in the lobster that was another matter present besides the white meat. Koga choked on his food - causing Kagome to look at him in surprise, "Koga are you ok?" She asked, patting a hand on his back.

He nodded his head and once he cleared his throat started to laugh.

"Kagome! You aren't supposed to eat the green stuff!" Koga explained slowly. Kagome placed some more in her mouth, frowning, "Why? Is it just for decoration or something - what's it called?" She hadn't eaten lobster before - it was always so expensive - how was she supposed to know it came with some type of garnish…?

_Well, that's silly! If they didn't want you to eat the stuff then why do they serve it with the --_ but her mental musings were abruptly cut off.

"It is the waste of the lobster. You are eating the meat along with the food it digested before it was killed." The voice was stiffly indifferent - coldly ridiculing.

It was Sesshoumaru's voice.

Before she could be mad a natural reflex propelled the substance she had placed into her mouth out onto her plate. Kagome grabbed at her water and gulped half the glass down in no time flat.

"That's disgusting!"

Sesshoumaru agreed with her - but it was the sight she presented, not the lobster waste that she had been eating.

Koga was all giggles at her reaction, and she couldn't bring herself to be mad at him - Sesshoumaru was a different matter…He was probably enjoying her embarrassment, but, despite this, something about that made her feel sorry for him.

If he derived enjoyment from people's pain or lesser fortunes to find amusement..then that was truly a person who deserved pity. But even so, she just couldn't find it in her heart to pity him! She only found resentment and anger.

"Thanks Koga, you know - for telling me!" Kagome snapped, somewhat disgruntled and somewhat jokingly - but his laughing seriously wasn't helping. It wasn't like she was pampered everyday with something as delicious and expensive as lobster!

"And _you_…" Kagome took her time in jabbing a finger at Sesshoumaru, her eyes narrowed into slits, "You see everyone as below you. You're conceited, arrogant, and close-minded. You are not a nice person." Kagome finished, blinking at how honest she had been.

_Wow…I can't believe I just told him that…_ But instead of feeling trepidation for her words she felt oddly at peace. It was like a burden had been lifted finally, for once, saying something honest to these people

Myouga wasn't the only one who heard Kagome's statement - a statement that was only halfly accurate (in Myouga's eyes). But he was enjoying this, not once had someone - anyone - ever told Sesshoumaru that they currently didn't like his attitude, or the way he presented himself. The foundation of Myouga's thinking was - no one, absolutely no one, had ever spoken their dislike of the eldest Sukido brother openly - or even to his own face!

Myouga instantly knew that either this girl was very brave or very stupid. He'd like to believe the former.

Unlike Myouga, Sesshoumaru seemed to be thinking the latter. She was idiotic, moronic, any term likely to describe a dim-witted individual - that was her.

He should have been mad, every fiber in his being was telling him he should execute all ways in his power to bring her suffering, humilation, to humble her in front of him. But there was this side of him - the greater side of him - that got this rush, the pumping of his heart, the knowledge that there was this certain challenge awaiting him. It thrilled him and frustrated him, even angered him.

But it prevented him from ignoring her. No matter what resolution he had set aside for himself to forget her. Calling it something in his blood, but it just wouldn't _let_ him.

Maybe that's why his mouth betrayed him yet again at this moment? Maybe that's why he couldn't find it in himself to dismiss her as inconsequential? Maybe that's why he had asked her, yes _asked_ her, her opinion - even if it had been an attempt to open her to a gateway of verbal slashings.

"And what, to you, defines a nice person?" Sesshoumaru questioned - his voice betraying nothing but a certain sarcasm which propted Kagome to reply - in full honesty.

"Someone who isn't conceited, cares for something other than money, doesn't look down their nose at people, respects other's personal opinions, someone who's open-minded, someone who can laugh - someone who actually shows emotion…" Kagome ticked them off with her fingers, then turned to him as she finished, her eyes glowing eerily a static blue, "Someone not like you."

People near enough to eavesdrop started to drop their conversations to look on - wondering what exactly was going on - for it seemed to them that this girl and Sesshoumaru Sukido were currently locked in an argument! And no one ever argued, much less disagreed with Sesshoumaru Sukido!

Myouga was one of the few who actually found this amusing (not shocking) and would rather just watch and contemplate - some, like Yura Yamagato, felt the need to interject their opinion.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" This Yura snapped. Myouga wanted to knock her across the head - she couldn't interrupt just when this was getting juicy! Sesshoumaru had just questioned this girl - he never asked, least of all seemed to care, for one's opinion! Even just to corner them and slate them for giving it!

Kagome looked to the new voice, and noticed a woman across from the man she had just been telling off (albeit in a polite way) - and she couldn't believe the way the woman spoke with such shocked and disgusted reverence towards Sesshoumaru! _Sesshoumaru!_ He was on the top of her list for being knocked down off his high horse!

Kagome turned to the girl to tell her to kindly mind her own business (for it really wasn't their business), but Sesshoumaru took the time to steal the scene.

"I have come to the conclusion that she's rather irrational with words and who she directs them at." Sesshoumaru turned to Yura when he spoke - eliciting so much hatred and anger from his topic of discussion. He was talking about her like she wasn't even there! And she knew he _knew_ it!

Again she was refueled with a burning indignation, "How dare you!" Kagome snapped, poking him in the arm, not even seeming to register the fact that she had just touched the definition of despicable impersonated.

"Me? Irrational with words?" She wondered aloud, "YOU, you take the Japanese language and form weapons out of compliments! You make each word - even the less threatening - wound and scar! _Me_? Irrational with words, that may be," Kagome growled, facing him fully now, her eyes locked to his, fierce electric blue meshing with a firey golden. One strong enough to shock the other hot enough to burn, "But _you_, you successfully injure and scar purposely with each sentence you utter in malevolence." Kagome continued, intent to demount him from his white stallion of pristine glory, "I'd rather be foolish with words than knowingly wound with them!" She finished, her nostrils flaring, her breath jagged from the passion she had utilized from her anger.

Myouga applauded her reply silently. She was definitely not dull-minded. Oh no, she was definitely not. But he still could not understand why Sesshoumaru still bothered! This was against his very character! His very principle to lower himself to reply to those he considered lowly! It was enticing - this unusual relationship that was blossoming between the two…or rather exploding would have seemed more accurate. Too bad his enthusiasm for such a battle of words was scarcely shared with the other occupants around this certain section of the table.

Those who were near enough to hear the discussion were shocked - Yura stared open-mouthed, Koga turned his attention from another conversation, hopelessly lost, having just realized that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were locked in an argument. Inuyasha watched on with wonder as a girl, he considered highly maddening, told off a half-brother that even he, himself, feared. And a few other faceless people, one silently routing for Kagome, wondered how a girl could find this courage to speak so to a man with so much power.

And Sesshoumaru - Sesshoumaru stared at her. Her revolting eyes trying desperately to see past his façade - his cold demeanor - he knew she was looking, searching hopelessly, for a certain weakness. A weakness that she would never find. People like him had no weaknesses, no faults. It was his specialty to find other's, not to portray them.

"I use my words as vassals of truth. Is it my fault that those who seem to think that impoliteness entails honesty are offended?" Sesshoumaru's voice had not raised in passion, but the strength behind them rung in one's ear, "You would rather have someone lie to you? You would rather have false words with the least thought put into them, the least caring - words that one spews just to elicit compliments for themselves? I could never disillusion myself that way. To wound with words?" Sesshoumaru's voice picked up a tint of disapproval, "If wounding concerns the truth, then those who are wounded by it are weak-minded cowards. They would rather live in a falsity of euphoria than a ingenuous reality. Those type of people are hardly deserving of life."

Kagome looked at him. A long look - a look in which she couldn't believe he just missed her entire reasoning! Of course she wanted the truth, no matter how unpleasant it might prove to be, but the way he spoke the truth! It was unneeded the way he mentally hurt and degraded with the truth. He turned it from something honest to something tainted with evil. The truth, when aimed to hurt, is the most hurtful than a lie aimed to maim.

"I never said the truth was something that I never wanted. You say the truth in a way that takes away from it's pure intent." Kagome placed her napkin from her lap onto the table, deciding that she was certainly not hungry anymore, "You change it's good intentions into a cruel way to hurt someone. You make whatever value the truth holds void - it becomes a hollow object thrown at a person's soul to permanently scar it."

Kagome took a sip of her water before turning back towards Sesshoumaru, "_That is_ a truth I could do without."

He wanted to reply - he wanted to make her look a fool - feel a fool, but he was interrupted as his father stood and announced that it was time to talk about why everyone was here tonight. Sesshoumaru sorely resented that man more than ever at that moment - the moment where she escaped with the last word.

But he turned and fastened his eyes on his father, nonetheless - almost hoping to scorch him with his gaze. If only looks _could_ kill…

Mr. Sukido seemed to go unaffected by Sesshoumaru's penetrating gaze as he accepted the mircophone from a nearby waiter.

"We are gathered tonight, as some of you may know, to celebrate the Yamagatos' decision to join their company with ours, the Sukido Corporation…."

Sesshoumaru wondered, sarcastically, if a decision entailed either going bankrupt of lowering your _own_ company to be joined and controlled by anothers. Not that _he_ cared. He felt no pity for Yamagato. With the way he ran his business his ruin was inevitable. Sesshoumaru hated the way they made the whole celebration seem like a fantastic business opportunity for both companies, when, in reality, it wasn't.

The Sukidos' would take over the Yamagatos' railroads and have the last say in any decision concerning them. _That_ is what was being celebrated, not some 'complicated merger' - Yamagato just wanted his defeat to seem, to the public eye, nothing but a well thought out decision that had been an option for years.

_Another fool who hides behind lies._ Sesshoumaru thought distantly. Another coward. There were so many in the world today.

"With much time and thought put into this decision, twenty years of it, Yuki Yamagato and I have decided that this merger would further both our companies into a realm of greatness neither of us could attain on our own."

Yamagato _couldn't_ - that was sure. With his workers going on strike at least twice every month. But for Sesshoumaru's family, greatness was hardly something to attain - they already possessed it.

"I would now like to introduce Yuki Yamagato - a very wise and prosperous business man himself."

Everyone clapped enthusiastically at the end of Inutaisho's speech - whether it be real enthusiasm or joy for the speech to be over, Sesshoumaru could not tell. As for himself, he applauded for the latter.

The microphone was passed to Mr. Yamagato and the clapping grew quiet, once it had fully ceased the man spoke.

"I will be honest when I say I was hardly happy with this suggestion from Inutaisho here…"

Yuki Yamagato gestured towards Mr. Sukido and smiled at him. To anyone else it would have looked sincere - at least to those who didn't know of Yamagato's hatred towards the Sukidos. Sesshoumaru knew of it as did a few others, namely: the Ookami family, Myouga, and Inuyasha.

"It took me twenty years to finally realize the opportunity in this offer - one that I have been foolish to ignore for so long."

This speech was sickenly laced with artificial words that Sesshoumaru only tolerated for the mere fact that he was in a room full of people - all sitting - and so standing and leaving could not be a possibility…unless, that is, if he wanted to attract a great amount of attention. So he was stuck. Here. Listening to this rubbish.

"But I have finally come to my senses and decided - along with Inutaisho - that it truly is the best way to go. This is why, tonight, we all have the pleasure of celebrating this long awaited occasion…!" Yamagato paused in his speech, probably for dramatic effect, but the only thing _dramatic_ about it was the fact that it was prolonging this discourse longer than necessary - or so Sesshoumaru thought.

"The celebration of both Yamagato and Sukido - both outstanding companies and individuals - joining their forces!"

People cheered, clapped, some even whistled.

Sesshoumaru found it in himself to do none of the above except sigh in relief that the mindless blabber and self-acclaiming praise had _finally_ ended.

"Now, if it pleases you - the dancing may commence!"

And with that the band started up - it was a fast song - to keep pace with the current mood.

Koga found it the perfect opportunity to ask his date to dance. This might just be the first and last time he'd ever get to hold Kagome in his arms…that is if the night ended on a bad note…

So Koga turned towards Kagome asking her his intended question, "Kagome, would you like to dance?" He smiled widely as he stood offering her his hand. Koga wasn't in the least nervous about dancing - he was quite good at it, to tell the truth - better than Inuyasha. People said it was his quick feet and he tended to believe them, he was extremely fast.

Kagome smiled at Koga's cheery attitude. Althought dinner had been a horror…the rest of the night was looking up. Besided this offered her an escape from the current boar next to her.

"I'd love to!" Kagome replied, shifting in her seat so as to stand in a way that wouldn't damage her dress.

And then she hit the dance floor leaving behind a certain man who had been the bane of her anguish throughout dinner.

--

Many people were asking him who was the lovely lady he was with - and why - WHY - she was currently dancing with another. Some even went as far as to say that if they had such a beautiful woman as their companion she'd never leave their side.

Thus Sesshoumaru - not a very happy individual. And wondering - very deeply - what was he thinking wearing silver to the party! More silver than this girl, _Kagome's, _date. He should have known it the moment he saw her what jeopardy they were in. _He _was in. People were starting to assume that they were lovers. All over again.

Some even brought up the horrendous news article from four days ago, most likely deeming it a safe conversation - considering that Sesshoumaru seemed to be publicly announcing his attachment to this Kagome Higurashi. An attachment that was not at all existent.

He told them the truth, that the woman wasn't worth a dime to him. But why would people believe the truth from his lips when gossip was so much more interesting?

Not only had this brought unwanted rumors, it had also brought unwanted pests. Many women flocked over to him, once the dancing had begun, and begged him to dance, always using the excuse that it would be perfect to show the ungrateful woman (that was assumed his date) what she was missing! He had declined them - every one of them. His anger was only mounting with each new assumption.

It must have been about fifteen minutes after he fended off the last - and most persistant - woman, Yura Yamagato, that he noticed something that almost froze his blood.

Naraku.

And Kagome Higurashi.

_Dancing._

_Talking._

It was enough to spur him into action, despite the blasted rumors.

--

Koga was a wonderful dancer. He really was. Kagome couldn't help but feel ashamed and embarrassed each time her foot found his and successfully made him wince. She was definitely not the most skilled dancer.

After steping on his foot, what seemed to be, the twentieth time Kagome blushed a bussel of appels, "Koga, I'm so sorry. Really, let's stop dancing, I'm only going to maim you further if we keep this up!"

Dancing had seemed like the perfect escape when Koga had asked earlier…that was until Kagome remembered she couldn't dance.

She didn't know what was worse: Sesshoumaru or her dancing.

Even though she felt nothing for the current man she was dancing with, his good opinion of her she still held dear. Who wouldn't when you like someone (if not romantically) but personally? So, realizing she wasn't going to improve her dancing with time or the condition of Koga's feet, she decided to end the tragedy here. Koga was only being nice anyway, putting up with her like this.

"Kagome, honestly, it isn't a problem." Koga smiled, although his feet frowned, "Just follow my lead, relax…"

Maybe it was his encouragement and his understanding that she actually started to loosen up and dance…with no interruptions from her clumsy feet. She was actually dancing…not that well, but without constantly stumbling upon poor Koga's feet. She wasn't a sight to see, but she wasn't incredibly terrible as she had been. Or lethal.

"Wow…that…that's amazing!" Kagome muttered, looking down at her feet a moment like she hardly knew what they were, then glancing up at Koga.

"How did you do it?" Kagome laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck, following him as he guided her across the dance floor.

Koga, smiled, his eyes a little confused, "Do what?" He just loved the way she felt in his arms. It was like a dream, it was so unreal! He wouldn't care if she stepped on his feet all day, if only he could hold her this close all the time!

"Getting me to start dancing somewhat decently!" Kagome replied as Koga twirled her and brought her back towards him again.

No reply was given but a question was asked, drawing both Kagome and Koga to look at the source of the voice.

"May I be pleasured with the opportunity to dance with this young lady?" The question was directed at Koga, but the subject was Kagome.

And speaking of Kagome, she couldn't believe it! It was the man she had met in the elevator and who had smiled at her earlier!

Koga seemed a little displeased to let Kagome go, but he relented out of gentlemanly honor.

The man thanked him before holding out his own hand towards Kagome.

She looked at it like it was a snake ready to bite her. With Koga dancing had seemed comfortable but with this new man, a very handsome man, dancing seemed like an impossibility! She definitely didn't want to harm him with her non-existant ability for the art that she so wronged when she attempted it.

So, feeling extremely ridiculous, and a little distraught Kagome said, a little suddenly, "I am a horrible dancer."

But the man only smiled, a little laughing smirk, actually, "I am quite aware…I saw you dancing with that poor boy…I think there will be plenty of bruises for him to nurse tomorrow morning. I can tell that you leave a lasting impression."

Kagome felt heat warming her cheeks at his words, and a certain anger as well, "Well then have you come just to insult me?" She snapped, a little touchy on the subject of her lacking dancing skills.

The man just laughed, "Actually, as I noticed that your dancing improved and your feet seemed less inclined to seek your partner's feet, I felt it safe enough to approach you myself."

Kagome's glare softened and she attempted an unsure half-smile.

"I willingly lay my feet on the line, if you just allow me one dance, my lady." The elevator man (which Kagome began to call him in her mind) gave a low, flaunting bow, before smiling a disarmingly handsome smile at her - which she found not a bit of will power to resist with a no.

"..ok.." Was the winning reply that found it's way from Kagome's mouth.

With that one word, he wrapped his arms around her waist and they took to dancing. Kagome did not revert back to her former dancing (or stomping, whichever seems more acturate) ways, but kept on improving.

The man smiled at her each time she glanced down to make sure she didn't step on him, but her confidence soon grew roots and she felt less inclined to look down to make sure her feet were following her commands. When the atmosphere seemed to even out to a serene contentment Kagome ventured forth a question.

"So what is your name?"

It was the perfect conversation starter.

The man's smile vanished for a minute before it came back again, he seemed to have decided on something, "My name is Naraku."

"Naraku…" Kagome tested the name, "Just Naraku?" She questioned again, the mysteriousness of his nature slightly disturbing but overall highly attractive.

The man now deemed Naraku pulled her close before he let her out in a twirl, "Just Naraku."

Kagome frowned, "I hardly think it's fair to not tell me your full name when I told you mine."

But he breezily ignored her, "I hardly think it's fair to not return a smile when one offers it to you."

It instantly confused her.

_A smile…?_

But then she remembered how she, maybe somewhat rudely, ignored him earlier when Koga had rushed her up the stairs. He had smiled at her and she had just glanced at him and turned away. Of course not intentionaly…but…

"..That's hardly the point!" Kagome replied, somewhat exasperated, "And don't think I'm stupid enough to not realize what you're trying to do!"

Naraku frowned, a mixture of sincerety and deciet, "Do what?" Somehow Kagome was successfully making each of her dancing partners ask her that. Which always led to a further explanation on her part.

"Play this stupid game of 'avoid the name question as long as possible'!" She really snapped this time, but this Naraku seemed hardly affected by her anger.

"How about you play along and avoid it also?" He whispered in her ear, making her shiver and pull away. But his hand holding hers and his other arm wrapped around her waist restricted that movement.

"I'm not in a mood for games, _Just_ Naraku." Kagome hissed, her eyes snapping along with her voice in what seemed to be an electric shock of anger.

It was almost unreal how careless his attitude was, it really did seem he took everything a light as a feather. Even her anger!

"Games can be fun, you know. Especially pretending to be who you are not. Let's pretend, shall we?" Naraku laughed at her - and it made her even angrier than before! What was he on about? And why didn't he just tell her his name? Was it so hard?

"_I'll pretend _I never met you if you don't tell me your name right now!" Kagome could barely control the fury in her voice.

"What's a name today, anyway? One can tell you his true name and yet it will just be a lie and one could tell you a fake name and it could hold all the truth you ever need."

Kagome looked at him confused. Maybe his charm wasn't charm at all - but an insanity? He made no sense! But he continued and she, despite her inner battle, listened.

"Take this Sesshoumaru Sukido for example." Now _that _caught her attention, "His name inspires fear and awe, am I right?" Naraku asked her with a look that seemed to hold some deep knowledge.

"…I guess.." Kagome replied, remembering how she felt so small under his gaze - so small and irresolute.

"But he hides behind his name, wouldn't you agree?" Naraku replied, "He hides behind what it represents and what it means. He hides behind his honor - he conceals himself within it's very meaning: power, respect, duty."

His words were strangely fluid and musical. They wove a certain binding chain that wrapped one tight and held them to the spot. But how could this man know Sesshoumaru so well? Kagome wondered this as the band started playing a slow song.

"Somehow…I think it's more than that…" Kagome replied, a reply that came out of nowhere in her opinion. How could it be more than that? But she felt that it was….something was definitely hidden in the enigma of Sesshoumaru Sukido, but he wasn't _intentionally_ hiding it.

Naraku raised a brow, "And why do you say that?"

She didn't know why she had said it, to be honest. It just sort of came out. And…it was just something she felt to be true…it was true. It had to be! There was no way that Sesshoumaru could be so horrible without an excuse. Without a reason…there was no way he would hide, if that was truly what he was doing, his true self.

Somehow Kagome believed it to be a combination of truth and of lies. His name did somewhat slither, anyway. It curved like a snake and was just as venomous. But for every poison there has to be an antidote.

"I highly suggest it for both our welfare that you let me dance with this woman."

_Now who is it!_ Kagome thought incensed. To tell the truth all she really wanted to do was sit down! Dancing had been fun and all, but now it was starting to seem a chore for her tired feet.

She looked over her shoulder towards the source of the voice, hoping at least it was someone who wasn't disgusting, or massively obese, or Sessh-

"Sesshoumaru!"

It was out of her mouth before one could blink as was her former dancing partner, Naraku. But she'd rather have Naraku's equivocation than Sesshoumaru's blunt authority any day! Suddenly dancing seemed a penalty for trying to flee from him and her feet, instead of a dull ache, started to protest in pain.

"I am not dancing with you!" Kagome announced, making sure her voice was loud enough for only him to hear. And with that she turned on her heel and headed back towards the tables.

But she was delayed as someone gripped her arm and drew her back against a chest. The grip wasn't affectionate, it was painful and shocking - like he could do many more things with his hands than bruise.

"Don't make a scene." Came the snake like hiss from his mouth. His breath brushed against her ear, hot and heavy - like a curse.

Kagome knew then that escape was not an option - but silent detestation was. Despite her desperation to _make_ a scene and leave him stranded on the dance floor (oh how much she would enjoy that!) she knew that the outcome would be disastrous - for herself and, possibly, her family. No, she would suffer.

But not alone, so would Sesshoumaru's feet.

--

When had their romantic cocktail become such a full blown fight?

Oh, yeah…since he had ordered the damn drink…

_Someone_ had let it slip that the ring on Kikyo's finger was in fact bought by his best friend, Koga. That someone being Mr. Ookami himself - who had lent Koga the money. The man had been drunk off his ass and Kikyo had been a nearby listener while he proclaimed that the ring, was in fact, bought by Koga, his son and best friend of Inuyasha's.

And now the result was a tearful Kikyo and a booming headache from the recipient of her yells.

Kikyo had dragged him to the bar and started to tell him off - and he had decided that a drink was necessary.

"How could you, Inuyasha!" Kikyo shouted, causing people to turn and look with bewilderment upon the scene. And a scene it was! Inuyasha Sukido - seemingly drowning himself in a cocktail with a slightly less-than-pleased woman shouting at him! It was something one would be happy to report home after seeing.

Inuyasha took another large gulp from his alcohol before turning towards her, "Listen Kikyo! I love you, what the fuck does a ring have to do with it!"

Really, what did the goddamn ring have to do with it? He _did_ love her, so what else mattered? - and at least she _had_ a blasted ring!

This seemed to exasperate her even more, which had not been Inuyasha's intention, "It's not that the ring matters, Inuyasha!" Kikyo began, tears starting to pour, "It's the _point_ behind the ring!" She pounded the table with her fist at the word 'point'.

Inuyasha still wasn't following. No, not for the life of him.

"Alright, Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted, causing the woman to pour more tears down her face, "What is the goddamn point!"

Kikyo sniffled and than began to sob, "It's no use telling you, you…ASSHOLE!" And with that she ripped from the room - grabbing her purse from the table and in the process knocking his cocktail all over the place - most of it landing in his lap.

"Shit!" Inuyasha cried as it seeped into the silken material, effectively ruining it.

When the hell had everything gotten so shitty! The night had started off perfectly, no worries, no regrets! Nothing! But now - thanks to _that_ drunken idiot, Kikyo hated his guts and would have liked to see him strung up in the streets!

_What the fuck's so important about a fucking ring!_ Inuyasha thought angrily as he patted his pant leg with a napkin. Either way she'd have the stupid thing!

But even Inuyasha, whom some called dense when it came to relationships, knew it wasn't the ring she was talking about…at least he sort of suspected Kikyo wouldn't be so retarded.

But honestly! Did she have to bash him in front off all these people! It was embarrassing…

And they were still staring at him and whispering…but it was no longer embarrassment he felt, but anger. Didn't they have any lives!

"What 'cha lookin' at!" He snapped as he stood from his barstool. It was time to ditch this place - or else he'd probably start knocking heads.

Inuyasha found his feet leading him wherever they deemed to be the most reclusive place at the party - he didn't feel like being around people. People just seemed to screw him over.

It was odd, because he felt someone's eyes upon him - and hoping it was Kikyo, he'd glance around, but she was nowhere to be seen. He eventually found himself on the balcony connected to the ballroom.

It was sparsely populated with people - only a few, and those were mainly lovers kissing. The sight tightened Inuyasha's chest. What the hell was he doing out here anyway? He should just go back in there and start looking for Kikyo!

_Where is she anyway?_ The thought made him nervous and he made up his mind to find her and beg her forgiveness…of course…not around anyone, but still..and he'd figure out what the hell was wrong with the ring! Or whatever she was on about!

So with his destination and plan set in mind he turned to head back int--

"Kagura!" Inuyasha gasped, as he came face to face with the woman. She was looking sexier than ever wearing a very provocative dress. It was an overall strapless black dress, that left every curve, that was Kagura, emphasized. The whole right side of the dress left nothing to the imagination with a see-through fabric replacing the black fabric that was the majority of the dress. The see-through fabric was embroidered with silver Japanese flowers in slanting vertical spurts traveling down the side of it. It was obvious to not only Inuyasha, that Kagura had chose not to don any undergarments tonight.

Needless to say, she was a knock out.

"I'd like to think that's a pleasantly surprised reaction to my presence…" The woman with red-brown eyes and blood-red lips smiled and sharp white teeth were exposed.

Inuyasha blinked a little nervously at how close she was to his body…and that was a _little _TOO close.

"Umm…yea..I guess.." Inuyasha was surprised…but nothing other than surprised…it was just..

"It's just kind of awkward.." Inuyasha shifted himself over against the railing of the balcony to give himself more space. Kagura seemed to overlook his discomfort as she questioned, "Awkward to see my lovely face after that horrible day when you decided it best to forget me?"

Kagura's red-brown eyes blinked up at him - innocence coming off her in waves which was enough to crush Inuyasha's windpipe. Guilt followed the waves and drenched him in regret as those words struck a cord, "Kagura…I didn't forget you --"

But her voice cut in from there, "Oh so you still think about me?" She asked, a hopeful glint that seemed to make Inuyasha struggle further with his words. He was never very good at letting down girls…they were just so complicated! But he did still like Kagura, maybe not as he once had, but he liked her. He found her enjoyable to be around, witty, and humorous. But he didn't love her, nor did he find her charms attractive like he had at one point in his life, about seven months ago, before he met Kikyo.

"I don't…_think_ about you, Kagura. I mean…not in _that_ way..I guess I just wonder how you are and everything." He stumbled across his words. What was he to say to his former girlfriend that _he _had dumped!

"Oh, Inuyasha, I have to admit, I think about you every day…" Kagura's eyes were filled to the brim with tears, "Every night…how could you leave me like that? So alone…" She trailed off in a fit of tears.

Inuyasha was torn. Firstly - there was Kikyo he had to find, really badly. He didn't want her to do anything too stupid. But here was Kagura - a girl he was once very much attracted too cry into his chest! What was he to do? Shover her off and leave her there!

He may have been an asshole plenty of times…he may be a conceited prick, or a idiot when it came to emotions and women's way of dealing with them…but Inuyasha Sukido was not a heartless bastard and he could not just leave a woman crying with no regret or guilt.

He wasn't Sesshoumaru.

So with that - his arms pulled Kagura into a friendly hug - but friendly soon lost it's meaning as Kagura's own arms - which had been resting on his chest, her face burried in them, crying inconsolably, wrapped themselves around his neck and crushed him to her. Inuyasha had not a chance to react when he heard a gasp.

He looked up and there, before him, was Kikyo - the tears had never stopped once, it seemed, for they were streaming down her face even faster now, her lower lip quivering with sobs that she was fighting to repress.

"HOW COULD YOU!" She yelled, pointing a finger at him. But he couldn't forge a reply - words were something he could not remember, the only thing he could remember was what dread felt like…and doom…

He was feeling both clearly now.

"YOU DIRTY BASTARD!" Kikyo cried again, her voice cracking, heads turning in their direction, "I should have never agreed to marry you!" She whispered this time, but it was even worse when she had yelled at him. The hopeless agony in her voice, the hurt, it was so evident and fresh that he felt like he wanted to cry himself.

Inuyasha forgot all else as he pushed Kagura from his body and made his way towards Kikyo, but she stepped back, her voice loudly accusing once more, "DON'T COME NEAR ME, INUYASHA!" Her eyes were blazing, "Go back to your whore. She's the only thing that loves you now…"

And with that she tore back through the dancing crowd, her steps awkward and jagged.

But she had left something behind…something shiny and golden…

Her engagement ring.

--

They had started dancing…Kagome not at all willing to cooperate. She had stepped on his feet about five times now, in about five minutes. She had to say that she was on a roll.

Sesshoumaru had to say that he was about to strangle her. Yes…homicide in front of all these people. When he looked at it as a faster way to eliminate her persence it didn't seem so bad. And he hadn't wanted to dance with her. He really had not. It was the only thing he could think of to get Naraku _away_ from her! What had he said anyway? The bastard. He'd pay later…

"Higurashi, keep your feet to yourself, or I'd be willing to share mine." He took a pointed look at her open-toed dress shoes and Kagome got the drift.

He would do it too. Just to physically hurt her, she knew it.

So with one last stomp and a 'oops, that was an accident that time, I swear!' she desceased.

"So what made you come over here, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome sneered, "You're jealousy to see me with another man?" Kagome scoffed at her own remark, knowing it was very much not possible - but it certain would make Sesshoumaru mad.

But he didn't seem to take the bait, instead he asked her, "Do you know what people are saying about us?"

Kagome frowned…not exactly liking the question, but he took her silence as a no.

"That you…" He spun her out a little to fast, making her stumble, "and I are madly in love…or more correctly - you are obsessed with me."

He lied. And he never lied. Well…that was before he met her. But it was the perfect thing to say! He knew she'd hate him for it - she'd hate _herself_ for it!

"Obsessed with killing you in many painful ways!" The girl spat in his face…somewhat literally as little flecks of saliva found a nesting ground on his cheeks.

"That was rather repugnant, Higurashi." Sesshoumaru remarked, taking time to wipe the drool from his face, "And I don't think you'd look very attractive in an orange jumper. Although other than that, insanity and homicide suite you well.."

"I think a wooden box would be quite fitting for you, personally." Kagome spat back. "Or maybe a lobotomy."

"If it would mean that I would cease to hear your voice or see your face than by any means, certainly. I quite agree." Sesshoumaru squeezed her waist a little too tight and she gasped. He smirked.

Kagome's eyes hardened, "Then why the _hell_ are you still dancing with me?"

Sesshoumaru had to wonder himself, why the hell indeed? He could just be off right now - but for some reason …it just never occurred. But rather than admit she was right…he just kept dancing.

"I could ask the same of you, Higurashi." Sesshoumaru began, "Are you truly obsessed with me? I'm starting to wonder myself if this hatred is just a façade to cover up some burning desire for me."

That did it. It really did.

With a swift yank and a "Are you insane! I would rather be shot before I ever let the words 'I love you' come from my mouth!"

Kagome took her exit to the left - in the direction of the balconies. It was the perfect time to leave that man! She could only handle so much…

But, alas, he had followed her and with his person came the remark, "Would you like to test that theory?"

Kagome shot him a glare, "Now who's stalking who?"

Sesshoumaru seemed uninterested as he looked away and back towards the ballroom which they had recently left. Kagome saw his stare.

"It would seem that honor and glory are hard to live without, Sesshoumaru-_sama_. Why don't you go back and cohort with your followers. Trust me the love they hold for you is much greater than what ever I am claimed to hold."

But something about the way she said that…the way she spoke the word love in reference to those people in that room across from them it angered him. The way she said love was a way in which she actually believed it.

"They hold no love for me, but for my money, Higurashi." Sesshoumaru's voice was no longer taunting, but a serious hardness.

Kagome's fierce indignation quieted…what was she to reply to that? He wasn't insulting her…he was, actually, lessening himself in a way.

"So are you saying without your money, you'd be just like me?" Kagome, glanced at him from the corner of her eye, a little bit excited for his answer. His eyes looked back towards her. A look that was clearly a strong indifference.

_Obviously not.._ Kagome looked away from him when she received that look. It was enough to sicken her all over again..But another sight repelled her even more.

The sight of a certain woman in Inuyasha's arms.

A woman who was not Kikyo…

--

**AN: **Oh my lordie I am finally finished with this chapter! Do you that it is 74 pages long? Really. It is...I was actually going to add moer to this chapter, but I decided to save it for the next one...it was just too freaking long! No that _that's_ a bad thing...but you get it...

I have heard a rumor that us authors aren't allowed to post review responses and more? And I have only one thing to say to that. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL But not to worry...everyone _calm_ down...I have a solution! I have started a livejournal (another one...I have two now - one for my daily life crap and another for you guys and to post all my thoughts and such on my stories and NOW review responses!), anyway, it is in my profile page here so check it out - it's the one with keitochan. You'll see it right away. I have no fear.

As for the dresses/tuxedos I have described forthe characters check out my profile (if it isn't up right away it will be) forlinks to the pictures of them. I thought it would bea nice little treat. Those are the clothes I based my descriptions off of.

**AGAIN: I take my time in updating - stick around or not! I would love to have you as a shadow-lurker/regular reviewer of my story if you do decide to stay! I always try to do my best with each chapter so please, take that into consideration. It isn't because I'm lazy, it's because I want the best for me and you guys!**

Now to the reviewers!

**YOU GUYS ARE SO TOTALLY AWESOME**!

Check out my livejournal_ keitochan_for the review responses...if they are not posted right away, they will be!

**Love you all**!  
_Keito_


	7. Just Slightly Mad

**This Simple Life**

_By: Keito-chan_

**Rating: **PG-13. Mild/strong cursing and some sexual references. No likey—don't read _or_ complain!

**Summary: **There is only one question tumbling around in Kagome Higurashi's mind and that is: "Is Inuyasha a cheating bastard or isn't he?" It certainly looks so—but not all appearances are what they _appear._ So with some heart-to-hearts with some unlikely people, even more introductions into a certainly confusing bunch of elite people, and serious contemplation, Kagome stumbles further onto hidden secrets and hidden agendas!

_**Chapter Seven**__**: Just Slightly Mad**_

Kagome had never hated Kikyo. Yeah, sure the girl got on her nerves. _A lot_. But she was her sister, her flesh and blood. And that, above all the other annoying traits, prevailed far most in Kagome's mind. Kikyo wasn't the easiest person to deal with, she wasn't the sister that Kagome could have heart-to-hearts with, but Kikyo…in her own way (not recently of course) had always shown her love for her youngest sister. Like the time back in fourth grade when she was being teased by this kid a year older than her—Kikyo had punched him. Yup, punched him, pretty much broke his nose actually. Then there was the time when Kagome was late for school—well, both of them had been late—but Kikyo, knowing that if Kagome got one more late slip would get a detention, placed the blame on herself and ended up with the detention.

These memories came back to Kagome—those memories and many more when Kikyo had been there for her. No, she definitely couldn't stand there and watch as this…this _bastard_ trampled whatever love Kikyo thought they had shared.

Kagome was her sister and being a sister a sense of duty to protect kicked in.

Kagome completely forgot all else as she started her approach toward Inuyasha. She didn't know what she was going to say, but it didn't matter then—the words would come when she reached the man. The words, or more possibly the _actions._ A swift kick somewhere painful seemed in favor in Kagome's mind.

But—drat it—something—some_one_—grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She was hardly in the mood for this! It was urgent that she lay her hands upon Inuyasha and harm him. Very much.

Kagome turned around, her intent to tell the person to buzz off—the _person_ being Sesshoumaru. Was he making it a habit to keep her from her destination? First to escape his presence and now to seriously damage Inuyasha in whatever way she found to be most painful. Her four inch-heel shoes were itching to shed some blood tonight.

"Get off me, Sesshoumaru." Kagome's voice was deathly cold—almost matching Sesshoumaru's own. No, she was _definitely_ not in the mood for this.

Anyone other than Sesshoumaru would have taken her warning very seriously. But Sesshoumaru had noticed where her gaze had traveled—toward his half-brother and Kagura Mizu. And it did look very conspicuous, with Kagura practically sprawled on top of a soon to be married man. A man who was marrying the sister of the girl he was currently trying to detain from her evidently clear purpose in dealing with this the _wrong_ way. For if she reached Inuyasha before Kikyo had the chance to see this badly (in Sesshoumaru's words, perfectly) timed coincidence then the plan would be ruined. And it was the perfect plan. Soon Naraku would lead the lovely Kikyo toward this unfortunate scene and _viola_!

His half-brother would look like a cheating liar and Kikyo would forever hate him. Their love would vanish and hence no marriage and hence _hence_ _**no**_ dishonorable relatives.

"No."

His answer angered her, he could tell. Her eyes flashed and darkened to reveal an ocean of anger swimming in their depths. And she struggled. _How_ she struggled to get out of his grasp he would laugh about later.

Kagome realized that he had too strong a grip and struggling was doing nothing but elevating her anger and her despair—and _his_ amusement. Why had he grabbed her arm anyway? There was no point—unless he saw what she saw and was only trying to protect his disgusting brother. That had to be it! This sisterly bond she felt for Kikyo at this moment must be something to what Sesshoumaru felt—it was a very possible explanation, and a very _horrible_ one.

How could he protect such a person—even if he was his brother?

_They must share a common bond of depravity._ Kagome thought as she wrenched one last time at her arm—not succeeding in freeing it.

"Don't you _dare_ try to protect him, Sesshoumaru—not when he's hurting my sister like this!" Kagome exclaimed, using her other hand to shake a finger at him.

But Sesshoumaru did not answer her; he just stood there—silent. It was his silence that angered her this time. His silence spoke the truth—he _was_ protecting him! Kagome glowered at him, her eyes sparking in a way that was sure to have an electric current. The only question was how long had he known? How _long_ had he known of his brother's infidelity? How long had he been _hiding_ it?

"How long, _Sesshoumaru_?" Kagome spat his name—for it was something that should be spat—spat out like a rotten piece of food that had looked appetizing—a deceivingly beautiful piece of fruit rotten to the core. If Sesshoumaru even _had _a core.

He did not speak, but his eyes grew distant—it was the same look he had given her when she had told him earlier to leave and go back to the people who loved him. A look of superiority edged with extreme dislike. A look that _looked_ _down_ on her.

Kagome couldn't remember a single time so much uncontrolled hate filled her soul—her heart—as it did now.

"How _long_ have you known of your brother and this…" Kagome took an intake of breath to steady her voice, which was shaking with a raw emotion of aggravation and revulsion, before she spoke again "this…_whore_!"

It was amazing. She was a pure idiot. Yes, she seemingly _seemed_ to have a brain with her big words and talkative nature, but other than that it was all fluff and cotton between her ears. It was obvious to anyone with half her intelligence (which wasn't a lot at all) that he completely abhorred his half-brother. _Half-_brother. She failed to recognize that the word brother and half-brother presented a great difference. A very great difference.

But it seemed her stupidity would serve him very well in this situation—yes, very well indeed. Lying was never something he liked to reduce himself too—in all honesty he hated liars…but what he hated more than liars was she _and_ her family. And if lying would rid him of their presence than it was something he was willing to do. It was then that Sesshoumaru decided that it would be prudent—for both his plan and extermination of the unwanted in-laws—to play along with her assumptions.

"Kagura." He stated, loosening his grip on her, yet not letting go.

Her eyes flashed as she asked, "_Who_?"

He resisted a smile at how easily she was manipulated. She truly did believe that he was protecting Inuyasha!

"Her name is Kagura Mizu…She was once a very close personal acquaintance of Inuyasha's." He answered her, keeping his tone a perfected neutral.

Kagome realizing that her arm was no longer being gripped tightly, yanked it away, "Well," she spat, "it looks like she's still pretty close to me!"

It wasn't sarcastic the way she had said it. No, it was spiteful. Sesshoumaru re-looked her at that moment. She may have been ignorant, but she was still definitely one unique individual. She certainly had courage—to even talk to him the way she did.

_A courageous fool._ He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. A fool nonetheless, just a more brash and probably easily duped one. Example? Such as this very moment.

Kagome, hardly knowing that she was, in fact, being played like a fiddle, kept her glare stonily solid.

"Don't stop me, Sesshoumaru. I won't be nice this time if you do."

_Hah._ _Nice, she says._ Sesshoumaru thought, bemused. If that witch was 'nice' than he was the most magnanimous, most adorable, cuddliest human being alive. Nice was a way to describe a deaf mute when compared to Kagome Higurashi. She was certainly neither deaf nor mute, a shame in Sesshoumaru's opinion.

"I wouldn't dare to intervene when faced with such an ultimatum." But instead of an unobtrusive tone of voice in response to her warning, which would have made this statement at least a whit believable, there lacked any hint of fear or incredulity, except a heavily laced mockery that seemed to set flight Sesshoumaru's words.

Luckily Kagome, although a claimed fool by Sesshoumaru, albeit a courageous fool, and perhaps more acclaimed than most, was not fool enough to miss the sarcasm.

Kagome ended her killer-glare as she sighed, exasperated. He wasn't going to relent, and, truthfully, she'd _never_ let him _ever_ get the last word in, so seeing as how this would be a circling argument decided to end it along with retaining her dignity: acting like _he_ was an immature sod.

"You know, I don't have time for this—I don't have time for _you_ and your unfriendly, depressing ways—so, please, shut the hell up and let me go castrate your brother." And with this brief-ish statement, including just a _hint_ of immaturity, Kagome Higurashi turned her back upon the man she so abhorred to face another which was closely gaining, if not succeeding, his brother on her chart of despicable evil.

It had been just a moment, a brief moment of indecision on Sesshoumaru's part: should he or should he not stop her approach? Grabbing her again seemed revolting, almost comparable to touching a leprous sore—and he had already been forced to touch her twice: first to dance, and just a few minutes ago to prevent her from attacking his half-brother (although Sesshoumaru had to admit he would very much had liked to see that). But just before he had to make this very dire decision of whether or not to touch Kagome Higurashi or let her roam her way toward his half-brother—everything suddenly fell into place.

It was scary how perfect it was, in all honesty, even to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome had to have been ten paces from Inuyasha when a sudden gasp halted her steps. But it wasn't just the gasp that surprised her, but the sudden wrenching of Kagura from Inuyasha's arms—by Inuyasha himself!

_Hmph! Acting innocent when caught in the act…!_ Kagome thought heatedly, as she looked around for the source of Inuyasha's anxiety.

And what she saw was Kikyo. Her sister's face a unflattering portrait of smeared mascara and tears, a red and running nose, and smudged lipstick, the vibrant red making a haze around her lips—her body shaking with a sadness and anger that was _highly _understandable. Her appearance made Kagome feel so much anger at a certain man. Her sister was not a toy! She was a _human being_ with feelings, with a heart, with tears enough to cry! Just like any other person. But that was just the thing…She wasn't _any other person_—she was her _sister_.

Kagome's hands clenched but she prevented herself from moving forward. It was an appalling sight, but it was necessary that Kikyo saw and handled this situation on her own—despite how much Kagome wanted to intervene. Besides, it was as good a retribution as any to have Inuyasha's own fiancée catch him playing dirty Harry.

Kikyo had been saying something, her mouth had been moving, but to Kagome it was just a rush of sound next to the pounding of blood in her ears. But it was apparent from the look on _both_ Inuyasha's face and Kikyo's that it was something not very pleasant.

Inuyasha made a move to go forward, but hesitated as Kikyo dropped something at her feet—something shiny, golden, and expensive. Her engagement ring.

Kagome felt her hand rise to her mouth, a subconscious action to suppress a sudden gasp or groan if one felt the need to rise. One did not, but her hand still stayed—clammy and cold despite the heat she felt surging through her body. Kikyo had left in an ungraceful, tearful mess as Inuyasha remained looking horribly and extremely…

"_Sad_?" Kagome whispered to herself, frowning. Since when did a guilty perverted cheat look _sad_?

_Ahh…sad to be __**caught**__! Stillll an asshole._ Kagome had come to a decent conclusion, but on closer inspection this idea became ridiculous.

Kagura stepped forward, closer to Inuyasha, but he seemed to not even notice her—his eyes still gazing at the ring which Kikyo had dropped.

"Inuyasha…" Kagura's sultry voice murmured his name…her body coming closer to his own. But he was intent on the ring and Kagome's frown deepened when he walked over and stood staring at the piece of jewelry. His hand reached out for a moment—seeming to hesitate slightly before he followed through with the motion and picked it up.

He held it between his forefinger and thumb—staring at it with eyes so…so _depressed_ and _desolate_ that Kagome found it hard to believe that this was just an act. His hands were shaking as he pocketed the ring.

Inuyasha spoke, turning his head slightly in Kagura's direction, but his eyes did not look at her; they remained staring in the direction where his fiancée had retreated.

"It was nice seeing you again, Kagura, and I'm afraid it shall be the last." Kagome felt the tiny seed of confusion sprout into a full grown tree of massive proportions.

_What is going on??! Okay…if he's acting—it's a damn good act, and one thing I know—Inuyasha does __**not**__ have so much control to play any part but stubborn and brash, not a romantically floundering moron…_ Kagome, having watched the entire episode, also had to wonder about the look of shock on Kagura's face. The woman was clearly surprised by Inuyasha's statement—surprised and angry. Her eyes darkened to a red so deep that they looked black.

"Wha-what?" She sputtered, drawing herself back a step.

Kagome smirked. To see such a self-assured bimbo so struck with uncertainty was a very heightening thing to witness. So how did she feel, knowing she wasn't wanted anymore?

Kagome felt tempted to ask.

Inuyasha's smile was soft…and soft was the only word Kagome could think of to describe it; not mocking, not annoying, not stupid, not…well, _anything_ that at all attributed to the moronic man she knew and hated. This was a…_different_ Inuyasha than she had ever known.

"Goodbye, Kagura." Was his simple answer—not, "Don't you understand you idiot??!" or anything else harsh or unforgiving. Kagura seemed just as confused and surprised as Kagome as she quickly snapped,

"_Goodbye_? _Goodbye_ to _me_?! How—how _dare_ you assume you can say that! After what _you_ put me through!!" Her eyes were livid—her voice high and shrill.

Kagome really wanted to hit her. Like, badly. Her statement was so self-absorbed that she seriously hoped Inuyasha would revert back into a sarcasm-ridden and biting-remarks bigot—and that had to speak for something. She absolutely hated Kagura Mizu.

But Inuyasha denied Kagome her slightly evil wish and just turned and smiled at Kagura—once again throwing the poor woman off track. Her eyes instantly lost their anger to be replaced with such confusion that Kagome wanted to shout, "HAHAHA." And point a finger in the process just to be evil.

Kagome did not.

Inuyasha, just after giving the woman a most…unexpected smile, turned once again and briskly walked away, his body vanishing back into the ballroom. Kagura's face contorted into a mess of frowns and her hands clenched and unclenched as she slammed a manicured fist down on the balcony railing letting out a "UGHHHHHRRRH!" That had many heads turning and looking with either annoyance or gossipy interest.

Kagome's own head was turned in amusement and she couldn't help but respond to the action with some verbal stingers.

"Ohh…So it would seem that _the _Inuyasha Sukido left you for such a simple and unimportant woman." Kagura's body whipped around to glare so frostily at Kagome that the girl gulped at the force of the stare and could swear she even felt a draft.

"Who the fuck are you to evaluate my business?" Kagura snapped, her eyes such a vivid red that they glowed eerily. But Kagome ignored her remark and continued with her own.

"It really must suck…I mean—_geez_ to be ditched like that and then have to come crawling back on your knees…" Kagome looked over Kagura, "And in _that _dress. Can we say, desperate??"

The woman's eyes had widened and widened in such unadulterated HATE, that after her last verbal whammy Kagome felt a very gargantuan need to escape to a place more populated with people. She seriously believed that the woman would kill her. So with a calm and highly sarcastic smirk Kagome turned tail and fled in the direction of Kikyo and Inuyasha.

**xXx**

The easy part was leading Kikyo Higurashi to the scene of unfortunate devastation.

The hard part was the fact that he had to be the least sociable person at the party. There had already been quite a number of gorgeous women he had to purposely ignore to keep his presence just a brief memory in the eyes of potential witnesses. His current employer had a very trying case of paranoia.

…But he was a man of simple actions and of certain lusts, and he just couldn't deny the tempting confrontation of the youngest Higurashi sister. He had danced with her, he had potentially made this business of tearing apart Kikyo and Inuyasha much more difficult, he had given her his first name, he had seriously angered Sesshoumaru, and he in no way whatsoever regretted it in the slightest. He was a man who bought and sold his wealth and reputation, he was a man with such integrity and passions that he just couldn't ignore the temptation of confusion and the added thrill of controversy. It was possible the girl would discover his true nature and Sesshoumaru's—it was possible, but he did not care. It would have been an otherwise boring and extremely easy task if he had not heated things up a little.

And Naraku Onigumo most certainly had.

He smiled into his champagne glass before he took a sip, winking seductively at a curiously glancing blonde bombshell across the room. She returned the gesture as her soft pink tongue flicked out over her bottom lip. Naraku felt himself smirk.

_Too bad all I can do is look._ He thought as he nodded in approval and turned his attention back to scanning the room for any signs of the woman Sesshoumaru was so eager to have far away from him—and for good reason. Naraku knew he was jeopardizing the 'plan' by confronting her, by talking to her, by making his presence known. But this Kagome Higurashi was so…_there_ and a maddening interest.

_Perhaps it's the eyes…? _Naraku pondered over his new interest in the woman. _Or her dancing skills…_But Naraku had to smile at that. She was a lethal dancer—but he happened to like lethal and he happened to like the color blue. So it made perfect sense to him why he happened to like her: the blueness of her eyes and her fatal dancing.

He was a simple creature, truly. Such simple things could win his attention. Maybe his mother had been right—he was too 'wishy washy' when it came to any topic of any subject; a Jack of all trades.

Little did she know how he lived up to her maternal conclusions about his nature. As far as she knew he was still a dedicated Priest of the Roman Catholic Church doing missionary work in Zimbabwe…it still amazed him how he had pulled _that one_ off.

His trail of thought was redirected when he happened to turn ever so slightly to his left, his eyes briefly catching a glimpse of silver.

"Could it be…?" he spoke to himself quietly as his brows knitted together slightly in consideration, and upon turning fully once more to re-scan the slightly packed left wall of the ballroom he discovered her. Kagome Higurashi pulling and pushing herself in what seemed frantic haste to a predetermined destination. He noticed the annoyance in which people received her shoving and the way in which she completely ignored them and smiled.

_So it would seem she witnessed Kikyo's misery._

_He_ had witnessed Kikyo's dramatic exit from the direction of the balconies toward the bathroom area of the house, but…he didn't think he'd let this information meander it's way to Miss. Kagome's ears. It wasn't _his_ problem and it wasn't _his_ place to know anything about the Higurashi family. Sure, he had already slightly butchered a clean getaway, but this he'd leave intact. He could bend and squirm his way through the complications he purposely raised, but if he let this slip…there would be too much suspicion and too many questions.

He _really_ didn't like questions. He was an anti-question type of person, so he decided to currently forget the girl and focus his attention toward looking primly disinterested in the world around him…more correctly the _females_ around him. Sesshoumaru was probably lurking somewhere, anyhow, glaring pins and needles and other sharp paraphernalia at his figure.

So sighing dejectedly, slightly aggravated at the fact that his employer held such little faith in him, Naraku went back to sipping delicately at his alcoholic beverage and looking—to the unsuspecting eye—like some cuddly, slightly mysterious hottie that one would seriously consider 'getting jiggy with.'

Except, perhaps, Sesshoumaru. He wasn't very fond of getting jiggy with anything—except, perhaps, himself.

Naraku chuckled at the thought.

**xXx**

Meanwhile Kagome Higurashi was hardly chuckling at anything as she hurried her way over toward her sister. She had spied Midoriko a little while after she had left Kagura contemplating murder by her scapegoat of a railing. Kagome had to do some serious shoving to work her way through the mob of people that separated her from the only person she _really _needed to talk to. Some of the people who were victimized by her speedy trek across the packed ballroom gave her _very_ blatant and _very _evil glares, some decided upon worse and attempted to verbally spar with her, but as soon as they opened their mouths they found their would-be partner gone and off pushing more bystanders from her path—but of course they had to yell something less than flattering after the one who had so _horribly_ disturbed them. Kagome absorbed the comments like parched soil would water and hastened her steps. She _did not_ have time to waste throwing back a witty retort or two.

She _needed_ to find Kikyo and she _needed_ more than herself to accomplish the task. Kikyo was_ very _dramatic—Kagome would not put it past the girl to contemplate suicide in the heat of the moment…besides that she really didn't want to be the only one to deal with a—most likely—sobbing and teary eyed Kikyo. It was a little _much,_ and Midoriko was much better at these types of situations.

Midoriko was talking to an elderly woman when Kagome approached her sister in a light sheen of sweat, panting ever so slightly from her wild escapade across a, now considered, ridiculously _huge_ ballroom.

_I mean, __**really**__. Is it so necessary to have it so big…I mean, think of a fire; what would you do in case of a fire? Toss people over the balconies and cross your fingers and hope they don't die??_

Midoriko was laughing at something the elderly woman had said once Kagome reached her. But before Midoriko had time to finish relishing in whatever humorous bit of drabble had been exchanged, Kagome's voice intervened.

"Midoriko—it's important." Well, that's all she could think of to say, really. She wanted Midoriko's attention—thus saying her name—and she wanted her to know that it was important—thus saying 'it's important.'

_Okay. Maybe it was a __**little**__ rude._ Kagome conceded mentally, but she didn't think it was a situation in which one had time to be polite.

Midoriko's frown was _ever so slightly_ disapproving as she snapped a little hastily, "What is it, Kagome?" Before smiling and nodding apologetically toward the elderly woman, who was looking royally miffed and glaring just _slightly_ at Kagome.

_What's with the __**glares**_ Kagome thought a little bit naively—considering glares were quite common if one rudely shoved their way through a crowd or even rudely interrupted a conversation. _But_ Kagome didn't feel like thinking too hard on it, and just came to the conclusion that people were _mean._

Kagome considered, briefly, sticking her tongue out at the woman when she caught her eye and the elder woman proceeded to darken her glare to a withering glower.

"_Well_, what _is_ it, Kagome?" Midoriko prompted—a hand on hip and another gesturing toward her to spit out what she had to say.

Kagome's eyes snapped away from the woman and toward her sister.

"It's Kikyo. And it's something _bad._" Kagome saw Midoriko's face crease slightly in an unsure frown before Kagome jerked her chin in a manner that clearly said 'let's discuss this privately.'

Midoriko understood the action and turned once again toward the elderly woman and excused herself before following after her youngest sister.

Once they reached a barren looking area near an open window, Kagome deemed it safe to continue the conversation.

"Kikyo and Inuyasha had a fight," Kagome began, wetting her lips—which had suddenly become suspiciously dry—before continuing quickly after catching a glimpse of annoyance in her sister's eyes.

"_And_ it's _not_ like their normal fights…which are quite stupidly annoying enough as it is…" Kagome added the second part as an afterthought before continuing, "Inuyasha…he—he…might be…"

But Kagome couldn't bring herself to use the word _cheating_. It just didn't seem…_right._ All she could picture over and over again in her head as she related the incident to Midoriko was the _look_ on his face. It was so…pale, so ghostly, so lost. He looked half-dead, to tell the truth—so _drained_ and pitiful.

Midoriko's eyes were searching her younger sister's face as she spoke in measured tones, "_What happened_, Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes glanced away a moment, still trying to find a satisfactory word to describe Inuyasha's possible…_affair._ Kagome's eyes returned to her sister's as she sighed.

"Inuyasha may not be a loyal fiancé." Kagome finished; picking the first word that came to her mind. And it seemed enough, for Midoriko's frown was not one of confusion, but of deep concern.

"Where's Kikyo now?"

"I don't know. We need to find her."

"Oh…" Midoriko's reply ended in an abrupt halt of breath, almost like a sudden darkening of a summer's day. There was hanging a still and transparent acknowledgement that this wasn't a very _good_ situation. Midoriko knew Kikyo's lack of…balanced emotions when things upset her. She was either at the very brink of a depression or so joyful that one would highly suggest a sedative.

"Yeah, _oh_. Now let's find her." Kagome turned in a circle, trying to decide where to start first when Midoriko's hand on her arm halted her.

"The bathroom…"

She spoke it so softly it was barely a whisper.

"The…?" Kagome stopped her sentence and turned in the general direction of the bathroom wondering how _dense_ she could be.

_**Of course **__it would be a bathroom! _Kagome thought vehemently. Kikyo was always (no matter the situation) so conscious of the fact that she'd be a slobbering mess. It was no wonder she darted off toward the bathroom…what other place could one cry and throw tantrums without much publicity?

"Let's go." Midoriko didn't give Kagome time to nod or reply as she started a brusque pace to the bathrooms. Kagome groaned and wished (not for the first time) that she wasn't in such a constricting dress. The skirt hugged her legs, so any movement other than a slow leisurely one would be difficult. She was now struggling bowleggedly after her elder sister.

_I look like a goddamn idiot. _Kagome thought distantly as her elegantly simple shoes 'klack klack klacked' across the dance floor loudly with her rushed steps.

"She better be attempting suicide…" Kagome mumbled—starting to feel very, very, very much the social reject as her footfalls drew some attention and amused smiles.

_I __**did not**__ just retard my way across the __**entire**__ room if she is smiling and giggling about how freaking __**hot**__ Inuyasha is. _

Kagome could imagine—for it happened many times before with Kikyo and Inuyasha when they had fights—that her sister would be swooning over how wonderful her fiancé was and how she could never hate him.

_SHE __**BETTER**__ HATE HIM. BURNING, MADDENED, KILL WITH A PASSION—__**HATE**_

The fact that if the reason she nearly split her dress to listen to _hours upon hours _of sappy romantic _bullshit_ she'd most likely hope that Inuyasha was indeed a cheating, dirty, slut-hole.

Kagome sighed—somewhat happily and somewhat resentfully—as she reached the bathroom door labeled 'Ladies'. Her hand rested on the doorknob a minute as she smoothed back her hair and shifted her dress, but it was enough time to hear high halting sobs, and the murmuring voice of Midoriko.

Kikyo was _truly _upset.

Half of Kagome was relieved—the half not very keen on listening to stories upon stories of Inuyasha Sukido's cuteness—and the other half deeply, seriously _pissed off_. How the hell could _he do this_? To _Kikyo_? To _their family_?

"I'll _kill_ him." Kagome hissed between clenched teeth as she wrenched open the bathroom door and hustled her way in.

Kagome's eyes swiveled around frantically searching for the sight of her two sisters—mostly just for Kikyo. She found them sitting on the floor of a fashionable sitting room that was connected to the bathrooms.

Kikyo had a role of toilet paper tightly grasped in one hand as her other held a wad of the soft paper that looked relatively dry and unused despite the dampness of her tear and make-up streaked face—a sure sign that Midoriko had just recently supplied them as temporary tissues. Her nose was running speedily and her eyes were pouring out vast quantities of salty liquid that coursed down her face and splashed upon her beige dress. Her chest was heaving with sobs that she half-finished before letting out a frustrated scream or something along the lines of 'How could he?' or 'I _loved _him—_LOVED_ him!'

Midoriko was crying as well, but it was just slightly, with a few tears every once in a while tumbling softly down her face to vanish under her chin as if they had never been there at all. She was kneeling next to Kikyo with her arm draped around the girl's shoulders, fingers lightly toying with the hair near them.

"Kikyo, honey, it's okay…shhh, shhh." Midoriko kept saying as her other hand clasped Kikyo's—the one with the wad of toilet paper—and squeezed reassuringly.

Kagome felt herself grow cold as her eyes finally fell on them. It was like every mental and emotional bone in her body was being crushed together like a flimsy piece of paper into just a solid broken jumble of frustrated agony.

Ten steps and she was kneeling beside Kikyo, grabbing the loosely held toilet role from her sister's hand and unwinding a wad of its paper herself.

Kikyo stopped her sobbing to sniffle a bit and look toward Kagome with bloodshot and tearing eyes, her nose didn't pause in its leaking.

"H-hey, Ka-Kagome…" Kikyo attempted a shaking smile that would at any moment fold into a delicate line of quivering flesh in which less-than-delicate sobs would escape. The smile had Kagome's own eyes growing moist and her own lips quivering with a sudden urge to cry.

_**You**__ aren't supposed to be the one crying!_ Kagome berated herself internally, as she forced her own smile to her face and willed her eyes to remain dry. It wouldn't do to have three Higurashi sisters collectively sobbing in Mr. Yamagato's public bathrooms.

"Hey Kikyo…" Kagome replied after she mentally stoned down the emotional tendency to become _emotional_ before raising the wad of paper toward her sister's water soaked and make-up stained face and patted it dry.

Kikyo's forced smile collapsed into a shaking frown.

"Ho-how, did y-you guys…?" Kikyo questioned before her face fell into a wrinkled design and more tears fell and a sob escaped.

Midoriko's hand had moved from Kikyo's shoulder to rubbing soothing—however ineffective the action was—circles into her sister's back. Midoriko's eyes flicked toward Kagome before once again resting on Kikyo.

"Kagome saw…"

Kikyo had taken a brief respite from sobbing.

"…So you know." She whispered, her eyes staring vacantly at her hands—tears still wove their way down her face.

"…Yes, I do." Kagome barely spoke it—speaking it made it so much more vivid than any memory.

Kikyo's vacant look did not last for long as her face began to wither once again into a soggy mess of tears, snot, and sobs.

"I _**hate**_ him!!!" She yelled it—her voice was brushed with harshness, like the splash of vivid red upon a white canvas.

Kikyo's fist pounded her leg with the proclamation, before her sobs grew even louder and more unrestrained. A woman hurriedly left a bathroom stall, but not before glancing curiously toward the three women.

Midoriko's voice resounded over Kikyo's cries, "Kagome, find mom."

Kagome understood the situation all too perfectly. Kikyo's crying—her engagement—her celebrity status—and the simple fact that women fed off of gossip would result in nothing pleasant. Kikyo needed to get out of here. She needed to leave the party and go home.

"Right." Kagome answered as she stood and left the bathroom, but not before pausing to glance back at Kikyo, mentally swearing to harm the person who caused this to happen.

**xXx**

Mrs. Higurashi was the least pleased to see her beautiful daughter a sobbing, icky mess in Mr. Yamagato's public bathrooms—she was even _more_ displeased with her soon-to-be or (and hopefully not!) soon-not-to-be son-in-law, Inuyasha Sukido. The only thing she found comforting at this moment was the massive supply of paper-towels and water. Kikyo was definitely not leaving this bathroom looking like _that._

So deciding quite rationally—a word not always quite associated toward Hitomi Higurashi—she figured they'd discuss/bash this Inuyasha dilemma later, and in the sanctuary of their home.

Mrs. Higurashi turned toward her youngest daughter, a hand placed delicately on her shoulder, "Thank you for getting me, Kagome. This is truly a very unfortunate occurrence."

_Really? _Kagome thought sarcastically while another faceless woman popped from another stall and glanced curiously at the sobbing Kikyo before shuffling from the bathroom.

Kagome seriously wanted to barricade the lavatory door with toilet rolls and/or (on a more realistic side) spray incoming women with the faucet water, while yelling like a lunatic.

"Ok," Kagome mumbled, after eyeing down the last woman who left the bathroom and then turned her attention back toward her mother who was ringing her hands anxiously, "Let's just get her to the car and out of here."

Mrs. Higurashi glanced regretfully around the bathroom (taking in the finely crafted tilling and cleanliness), "Such a shame! She'll miss the fireworks!"

Kagome found it hard to compare missing fireworks to losing a fiancé who was supposedly madly in love with you and (to top it off) amazingly rich. Oh, and it somewhat, Kagome assumed, hurt—_massively hurt_—to have witnessed such a fiancé cheating (or supposedly cheating) on you with another woman.

"Oh, yes." Kagome fluttered a dramatic hand to her forehead, "The _fireworks!_—how will my precious sister ever survive?" A wondering finger to her chin, "But I do guess that just potentially losing your fiancé is just _slightly more_ important than fireworks." Then a slight shrug of the shoulders, "I think you _almost_ had a point there, mother."

Mrs. Higurashi glared, Kagome blinked back innocently, "Oh, stop it. Kikyo might just complain later—and _maybe_, just _maybe_ they would cheer her up? It doesn't hurt to ask, now does it?" And with another frosty glare at her daughter Mrs. Higurashi approached her second eldest child and placed a motherly hand upon her head.

Kagome wished the metal towel dispensers were detachable from the walls. She was itching to hurl one at a certain woman.

_Friggin' fireworks?!_ Kagome hissed inwardly as she heard her mother ask,

"Kikyo, honey—would you want to stay for the fireworks?—they're supposed to be beauti—"

More heaving sobs were enough of an answer—that and then a glass-shattering (seriously disturbing) scream of, "I HATE HIS F—KING GUTS!!!"

"I guess she doesn't much want to watch the fireworks." Kagome intoned lightly—Mrs. Higurashi ignored her and quickly readied about a pound of paper towels to start on project "Kikyo Removal From Yamagato's Public Bathrooms"—lengthy, perhaps, but straight to the point.

Kagome on the other hand had currently deployed herself in acting as a bathroom sentry to keep any more snooping ears/eyes from her sister's display until she was thoroughly removed from her current location on the bathroom lobby's floor. Violence was clearly out of the question—Kagome knew that instantly; of course she could always incapacitate someone by pelting them with toilet paper rolls repeatedly and for a lengthy amount of time, but that seemed too tedious. Among other ridiculous ideas Kagome just settled on going with the flow and acting upon instinct…and whatever came to her mind.

Kagome didn't have to wait long to employ her creativity as another woman hustled in.

Kagome was standing near the door when the woman popped in—and Kagome in front of her.

The woman looked up tentatively, somewhat annoyed at being stopped so suddenly in her tracks to relive herself. Kagome went out on a limb and placed her hands on the woman's shoulders keeping her in place and obstructing her view from Kikyo.

The woman's unsure annoyance faded quickly as a frown creased her forehead and she proceeded to remove Kagome's hands from her shoulders, "Excuse me!—what do you think you are doing…" The woman started before Kagome interrupted, "You really don't want to be in here." Kagome stated it, a little frantically (partly from true franticness and partly faked).

The woman's frown darkened further, before craning her neck to look over Kagome's shoulder, "Is…is that someone…_crying_?" She asked, curiosity taking the better of her.

Kagome huffed inwardly—_What to say! What to say?!_

And then it hit her.  
Okay, no, no it wasn't the best of lies—in all honesty in was a very _stupid_ one, but at the time—at this most dire time—Kagome could hardly count on one finger why it would be wrong to use it.

So she did.

"Shhh!" Kagome hissed, leaning in further toward the woman—her nose just a mere six inches away from the woman's own, "She just barfed everywhere—each stall…and missed entirely. It's pretty nasty."

The woman looked unphased—just blinking slightly and stepping back a few paces to create space between herself and Kagome.

"I'll just wipe it off with some paper towels. I mean I _really_ have to go."

_What the hell. __**Who**__ the hell is willing to pee when someone has just barfed all over the place—on and around __**all **__the toilets?_

"The vomit was projectile. It's like—really I mean this in all the literal sense—all over the walls—"

"_Each_ stall?" The woman asked, a tone of utter disbelief in her voice.

_Just take the goddamn lie and leave, woman!_ Kagome rasped mentally—who was willing to stay after being told someone puked all over the place—WHO?!

"She worked her way down."

"_Really_?" The woman rolled the word out, slowly and sarcastically.

"She was drunk—she kept losing direction—"

"I'll take my chances."

"She has STDS."

The woman blinked at her. Kagome blinked at herself.

"Umm..yeah…" Kagome trailed off. _Riiiight…so that wasn't an obvious lie or anything…_

The woman shifted uncomfortably, her steps taking her closer to the exit—which was a good thing in Kagome's opinion, all she needed to do was keep freaking her out.

"You _do_ know what those letters stand for?" the woman asked, her eyes squinting uncertainly at Kagome.

"Well, _duh._ I've had more than half my share of them throughout my life," Kagome hesitated before she pointed toward a random bathroom stall out of the five, "I used that one by the way."

The woman wrinkled her nose, but still didn't leave the bathroom.

"What are you stupid?" She chastised, "Don't you use protection?"

Okay. This was just getting too fruity and Kagome was seriously regretting bringing her sexuality into this. Not only that, but this woman was too strange—who would have stayed past ten seconds after being revealed this information, true or not?

"I was raped multiple times by horny men carrying very painful diseases." Kagome remarked—her sarcastic and slightly dark humor fluttering to light.

_Oh sweet Jesus just LEAVE._

"How horrible!"

"Yes. Very traumatic."

"How did you survive?"

"Snickers bar."

"…What?"

"…Hmm?"

"…"

"Yummy."

"You are entirely too strange."

_Wow! I was just thinking the same!_

Kagome sighed. Alright. She had given up this little charade—she was going to be blunt, harsh, and unforgiving—the woman had her chance.

"Listen…" Kagome began, glancing back quickly to see how the progress went with Kikyo—her sobs had subsided about two minutes ago, "Could you just leave?"

The woman's glare hardened.

"Please. Please! _Please._"

The woman sighed, shifting her weight, "Ugh. Fine. But I think I'm going to alert Mr. Yamagato about this so he knows to clean it up pronto…" The woman turned toward the door, then back around, "It was nice…" Pausing she shook her head, "Oh fuck it, never mind."

Kagome nodded, "Agreed. Later."

Shortly after the woman left to tattle to Mr. Yamagato, Kagome turned back toward Kikyo, Midoriko, and her mother. They had cleaned Kikyo's face up and the only signs of her previous sob fest were the puffy and swollen eyes and a reddened nose. Kikyo was standing, slightly slumping against the bathroom wall for support—her right arm resting around Midoriko's shoulders.

"Hey guys, we better hurry up and get Kikyo out of here." Kagome didn't really fancy being caught when Mr. Yamagato's work force came in to inspect the fabled damage of vomit and sexually transmitted diseases.

"We're about ready to leave." Midoriko replied while dusting the wrinkles from Kikyo's dress—Mrs. Higurashi still glancing around the marbled bathroom silently lamenting their leaving early.

As Kikyo, Midoriko, and her mother approached the door Kagome held it open toward the ballroom—the lights had gone dim and people had seated themselves back in their chairs watching an entertaining display of two dancers in the center of the room, the spot light illuminating their fluid and graceful moves, the music absorbing the air.

"Perfect timing, huh?" Midoriko remarked, smiling slight at Kagome as they moved slowly toward the parted double-doors of the staircase that led down toward the entrance hall.

When they reached the landing after traversing down the unnecessarily lengthy steps, a doorman greeted them and offered to get their coats if they had brought any and to call a valet to retrieve their car for them.

"Oh, no, we didn't bring a car." Mrs. Higurashi replied—her face flushed with embarrassment. What would he think of her!

"Could you call a taxi?" Kagome asked, embarrassment the farthest thing from her mind as Kikyo's eyes started to pool again. The doorman nodded quickly and turned to do so. He returned slightly later and told them ten minutes and the taxi would be right out front.

They rejected his offer to stay inside as they started the climb down the mansion's front steps—which was entirely too much fun. So much fun they never wanted to do it again.

And then there they were…sitting on the last step of the stone staircase waiting...waiting...waiting.

Kikyo's sniffles were the only communication they had. Mrs. Higurashi's hands were a nice red color from her ringing them, Midoriko's hand still systematically ran 'soothing' circles on Kikyo's back, and Kagome plucked idly at the freshly misted grass of the Yamagato's front lawn.

"How long has it been?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned, checking her wrists for any watch—finding none.

"About six minutes." Midoriko replied.

The silence continued. Kagome's consistent personal mowing of the Yamagato's lawn, Kikyo's muffled sobs, Midoriko's tapping of her fingers on the cold cement, and Mrs. Higurashi's fiddling of her dress's hem line continued with the silence, trimming it with expression, setting it with personality.

And finally the taxi rolled up—Kagome was relieved, Midoriko grim, Mrs. Higurashi socially depressed—to miss such a party! Kikyo was…well not really thinking coherently.

As they opened the taxi door and loaded their human cargo on, Mrs. Higurashi got in herself along with Midoriko. Kagome made to situate herself beside her sister when her mother's voice broke through the frolicking silence—the _agreeable _silence.

"What do you think _you _are doing, young lady?" Mrs. Higurashi's voice was incredulous—accusing.

Kagome hesitated, somewhat bewildered, but further more annoyed.

"I'm getting in the taxi." Kagome stated as she once again moved to situate herself next to her sister—again being delayed as her mother's hand slapped at her.

"Oh no you don't!"

"_Why_?" Kagome asked, now the one incredulous.

"Because you have to stay and let Mr. and Mrs. Sukido know that…umm…Kikyo wasn't feeling well—don't mention _anything_—and I do mean anything—about Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi finished sensibly as the taxi driver snapped an irritated,

"Lady, are ya gonna take all night, eh?"

Kagome felt a twitch coming on. So she was to stay and do the dirty work, huh? How ironic was it that she—the one who wanted the most to leave—had to stay in the blasted mansion, while the ones who either really didn't mind staying or absolutely loved it were slinking off!

Kagome shook her head, "Mom…" Pausing to take a deep, steadying breath, "Why don't _you _stay and I'll go home with Kikyo and Midoriko?"

But Mrs. Higurashi would hear none of it. Her one daughter might have lost any chance at a rich marriage—a nice marriage—to Inuyasha Sukido, but Kagome was certainly not going to spoil _anything_ with Koga Ookami.

"You have a date, remember—and two friends still here—Kagome! You can't be so rude! What will people think?" And with that the taxi door snapped shut (almost taking off Kagome's arm in the process) and started down the long driveway.

Kagome remained where she was, very bitter. Her mother held some sense with the Koga, Sango, and Miroku bit, but _really._ They would have certainly understood if they were told Kikyo was sick. But no, it wasn't just that. It was the underlying meaning of the whole thing! Her mother was plotting something—Koga Ookami; _that_ was what she was plotting.

And despite her tremendous annoyance Kagome smiled. Her mother was so transparent. Koga was hardly anything to her but a very nice acquaintance, perhaps a potential friend. Nothing more.

_Eh. She'll figure it out eventually._ Kagome reasoned as she shrugged back around toward the towering staircase that seemed to stare beadily at her.

"And to think I almost forgot about _you_." Kagome sighed—the yawning doorway to the mansion about one hundred steps up. One hundred steps she would have to climb—_again._

So glancing around suspiciously, checking for any life forms, (and finding none) Kagome hiked up her skirt, slipped off her heels, and started the trudge up the mocking, cold cement stairs.

_Hmm…perhaps they're a relation of Sesshoumaru's?_

Kagome giggled at the thought.

"His mother was probably a stone."

And with that one sentence the complexity of a certain individual seemed to clear almost instantly. But Kagome had already learned from experience that nothing is quite that simple—nothing at all.

**xXx**

All the women were so beautiful! So gorgeous! So well…_groomed_.

He loved it. Absolutely loved it. Every minute, every second—_every_ millisecond!

How could he not?—With rich, _willing_, beauties around him—accepting his seducing remarks and look-overs with nothing but a sultry smile or a wink. Miroku had to appreciate the rich businessmen's lack of attention toward their fawning wives—for they truly weren't playing hard to get at all—the most trouble someone would have with them would be getting their Victoria Secret bras off them. And Miroku was an expert at those babies—from the Midnight Satin to the Passion Pink.

"You _pig._"

So perhaps his eyes lingered a bit longer than necessary on a passing woman's (ample) chest? He wasn't hurting anyone! And in some ways he was actually helping!

Miroku sighed. Ah—_she _was the reason he had had no chance at getting to know these wonderful women any better! To entertain them for perhaps a night or two—give them some well-deserved love! Love that their home life probably didn't offer them…He was helping, serving his community—

"Sango, dear, do not interrupt me while I'm—"

"Working?—Oh _dear_! I'm so, so, _so_…"

While Sango was in mid-rant (a rant he very much was ignoring) a passing server breezed by with some tasty looking margaritas—margaritas that were certainly welcomed right about now. Perhaps it was an anxiety to acquire something delightful in the midst of this verbal bashing? Perhaps it was a subconscious urge to distract himself from this nagging feeling of…_guilt?_ But whatever it was, it inspired the least wise of actions—Miroku hastily reached across Sango's figure to snatch at the beverage—the server seemed to be purposely taunting him with his tray of delectables, for Miroku could have sworn that right when his fingers grasped the stem of a glass the waiter jerked away—and the liquid—that _evil _liquid—sloshed happily onto Sango's dress.

A sudden gasp and a quick draw back of her person from near him was Sango's reaction—along with the usual, "I'm going to _so_ kill you!" at any slight mistake that he happened to be the cause of…but mostly it was just when his eyes and/or hands wandered…

Miroku sipped tenderly at his alcohol, eyes glancing at Sango over the rim, cautiously, wearily—"Right. Before you hurt me know this…" He paused, taking another quick sip from the salted rim of his glass, the drink giving him courage (and more time to prepare for the physical abuse he was about to endure), "That…" Miroku pointed at the dampness of her dress, eyebrows raised in an expression of honesty, "was not intended."

Sango's hands were clenching at her sides—"It's not the dress, you idiot!" She shouted, shaking a fist (Miroku flinched, shielding his drink).

"It's _that!_" Sango exploded, as she pointed toward a woman standing not two feet away.

"Excuse me?" The woman snapped as she turned from her conversation—Miroku looked on innocently as Sango continued with her rant (he didn't see the point in _pointing_ something out—interruptions caused more beatings…).

So mouthing a 'I'm sorry' toward the extremely (_sexy_) offended lady—Miroku turned back around to a Sango who's fingers were pointing all over the ballroom at random women proclaiming "and _that!_ And _that!_ And _that! That! That! That that that that!_"

Miroku continued to sip his drink—_You know this is really quite yummy._ _Hmph. And usually I hate the salt._

Sometimes just ignoring something seemed to make it go away…

"…But you don't even _care_—do you?! You self-centered, womanizing—"

_Or _at least fade a little into the background…

"UGH! If Kagome was here she'd kill you along with me already _killing_ you!!"

What the _hell_ was he thinking!—He couldn't ignore this woman—He simply could not, she was just so irritating! So…so…so…

_Sango._

She was just _so_ Sango.

And the realization was…_amazing._ He blinked—and he _looked._ At everything about Sango—her livid eyes (_lovely_ eyes), her pointed nose (a _cute_ nose), her rounded face (a very _pretty_ face), her small ears (very lick—_likable_ ears), her midnight black hair (midnight _tousled _hair), her. Just _her_ (a completely _naked_ her) He didn't even have to look at her breast size (he already knew it was in the low Cs), her (_shapely_) legs—it was like she wasn't even a woman.

_I mean…_ Miroku thought, distractedly as he slurped up the last of his margarita, Sango's voice the background theme to this amazing discovery, _She's a person!_

"…But _nooooo!!!_ It's always what _you _feel—" Her face was already so red…as red as her dress—her nice, attractively formfitting dress.

And his drink was all gone, and his mouth was already dry—_from what?_—and his hands were restless, his feet tapping oddly, and his…his thoughts…on—_her._

"Hey, Sango?" Miroku carelessly dropped his glass—tables were too far away to care—"You want to dance?"

"Would _I_ want to _dance_!? After what _you_ put me through!?" She paused, whirling away from him, then back—her face a mesh of anger, resentment…and…

She shrugged.

"Sure."

And they danced.

And—surprisingly—he loved it. Sango was beautiful, she smelled beautiful, and she felt beautiful in his arms.

_Perfect._ Was this what one called perfect?

Sango's head was snug under his chin, her breath faint on his throat, her arms lazily resting around his shoulders—her breasts brushing against his chest—

"Miroku…?" He heard her mumble, felt the vibration of her voice.

"Hmm?" He didn't feel right with words at the moment, he didn't feel the need for them.

Sango looked up at him, drawing their bodies apart, "Thanks for asking me to dance." While Miroku was barely enduring the loss of physical contact, he certainly was pleased that Sango was pleased—For some reason he always found life so much more enjoyable when she wasn't mad or angry or wanted to murder something—even when he _wasn't_ the cause of it.

And she seemed happy. Here. With him.

_He_ was happy—Here. With her.

Miroku didn't answer her as he smiled one of his rare smiles—the one that held nothing of lecherous intent, but pure contentment. He knew Sango loved that smile; she loved it because she _knew_ it for what it was. It was a smile of memories, friendship, trust, and the love that binds it all—the honest love of a friend, a person who cares.

"I love that smile." Sango laughed, feeling something warm, pleasant, and deserved spreading through her as slow and sweet as maple syrup (the Aunt Jemima kind).

Miroku pulled her close again, the so loved smile still in place, "I know." And he loved how he felt her smile against his throat, her lips brushing soft, intruding—_tempting_.

His hands slightly tightened their grip on her waist, and if Sango noticed she gave no indication. Miroku searched his mind desperately for something to distract him from…from—_her_.

But why did he need to be distracted from Sango? He loved the distraction she presented—then…then what?

What made him feel this way around her? The friendship was still there, yes, but something…else. It was strange—it was new, and it scared him to think that he felt it had always been there, just waiting for the perfect moment—the exact time to jump— 

To be honest he wasn't sure if he liked it—this, this _feeling_.

It felt like everything he knew about women were theories upon theories of nothing. _Nothing_—and he liked to think he knew a good deal about women—he had made it his business to know since he could walk! But around—_Sango! Of all women!_—he felt…

His eyes widened with the realization of it—the shock—

_I'm…nervous?_ And he was.

Down to the very marrow of his bones he was ridden with anxiety. What should he say, what _shouldn't_ he say?—That seemed more likely of a question.

The music was relaxing, calming, slow—he decided to concentrate on it for the moment…His thoughts were too much to ponder on—and the physical temptations encased in reddened silk were just beneath his fingertips—_literally_.

He couldn't quite eliminate Sango from his mind, although—her presence made it maddenly hard to do so. Her soft intrusions as she twisted in his grasp—the dance—his footsteps leading her where he pleased—_What do I please?_—and then for a moment—a brief, agonizing moment, she'd turn in a spin from him, slow, beautiful—and then flesh would once again meet flesh (Oh how he wished it _was_ flesh).

_Right. How about not thinking __**that**_Miroku tried to mentally reassert his disobedient mind onto paths of the less destructive possibilities. But the exasperating thing about trying to pointedly forget something is that you'll always remember it—Miroku sighed horribly frustrated as Sango shifted in his arms, her own delicate hands traveling smoothly down his back—

And then he was looking at her—her beautiful eyes looking into his, her…her _lips_ just below his, and they were so soft looking, so moist—and he was thirsty—But his thirst was for something entirely different.

Entirely confusing, tempting—oh hell… 

Giving in was so easy—so simple…but it was _wrong._ And, unfortunately, hell was the farthest place from where he was currently standing. She was the keeper of heaven's magnificent gates…and past her—_inside her_—_there_ lay heaven.

_Heaven._

And his nose, it kissed hers—her smile widening, her white teeth amazing, her breath like a taunting, playful push upon his lips, and the moment…the moment…it was—

Her eyes moved, they lost his, and she glanced to the side—and her breath was no longer the one pushing, but her hands—_beautiful hands_—

The dancing stopped—_but they hadn't been dancing anymore, had they?_—and the moment—that _precious, precious_ moment—was gone. It was gone.

Sango's hand clasped his as she turned; her smile had faded slightly, her voice raised in a happy greeting.

"Kagome!" She called—he hardly cared—He hated Kagome; hated, yet loved her for her intrusion.

Kagome's own easy voice echoed Sango's call, "Sango!" Kagome cried, not having seen her friends—_dancing, together?!_—until this very moment. But relief swept through her as she smiled and hurried over toward Sango and Miroku. After her family had abandoned her in the front yard of the Yamagato's, Kagome had made it her goal: A.) to successfully climb up the monster staircase yet a _third_ time, B.) to find a decent refreshment (also known as water) after accomplishing goal A, and C.) to find her two compadres and vent annoyingly.

Goal A and B had been packed away and C was now in sight of completion. Kagome Higurashi decided that now, at this very moment, she could have died a decently content soul. What would have made her seriously content would have been a certain silver-haired prig brutally molested by heterosexual males seriously drunk and seriously confused. But Kagome was willing to compromise and took the pleasantries that life offered her with a grateful heart.

_That_ and she secretly knew Sesshoumaru's day would come.

_Oh yes_._ It will come indeed._

"Hello there, Kagome." Miroku answered dutifully to Kagome's quick smile in his direction. His nerves no longer felt like electric wires being doused in water and his wits were slowly returning. The sensation of normalcy felt as wonderful as a steamy bath after emerging from a snowstorm—a very, very _beautiful_ snowstorm. These new emotions were frightening and exciting—he needed time to be _away_. Just to think…to ponder…to relax. But before he could act upon this new idea of fleeing a potentially awkward occurrence, Kagome had his upper arm in a grip that was hard enough to break bone.

Miroku winced as the pressure increased, glancing from his left arm toward Kagome's face, looking for any trace of malice. Miroku found none, but a delicate crease of wrinkles on her forehead—like one would have from thinking too hard on something. Miroku let his eyes wander toward Sango's own figure about a step or two away from him. Kagome had an equally painful grip on her shoulder and Sango's face was a mix of forced pleasantness and serious pain.

Kagome took her time not to notice their agony, but to increase it as she forcibly marched her two friends wincing and wondering to a barren-ish section of the massive ballroom. There she released them and glanced around for any potentially destructive ears and/or eyes, finding none she turned again toward her friends who were both rubbing at least one sore spot on their upper body.

"I do not know what I could have possibly done to _ever_ anger you, but trust me, I am sorry." Miroku replied grumpily as he masseused his left upper arm.

Sango was less ignorant about what caused Kagome to move them so urgently over toward a less populated part of the massive room and asked, "What's up Kagome? No really—because you seriously killed my shoulder."

Sango looked toward said shoulder and poked it tentatively.

"Yeah…ouch." Sango confirmed, as she glanced back to Kagome.

"_**Ouch**_" Miroku reinforced, kindly reminding them of his own hurt as he pointed at his arm repeating, "Yeah—_this_. Ouch."

Kagome had enough decency to look sheepish from her rather extreme display of secrecy, and after about one minute of apologizing and promising to pay medical bills she got to talking. The talking mainly revolved around Kikyo, Kagome's rather lethal feelings about the Sukido brothers, and her potential homicide of the one whom she called 'mother'. All in all in about ten minutes of the twenty/twenty-five minute conversation lay the basic outline of her night up until now and the rest was a colorful bashing of the Sukidos, her family, and the Yamagato's ridiculously huge staircase.

Miroku remembered to look at least half interested by the time Kagome was done and to keep his eyes away from feminine bodies. Sango was thoroughly interested in the parts containing the Sukido brothers, and the Kikyo gossip with Inuyasha being a maybe-asshole. But when Kagome started to drift into no-man's-land with the hardly comprehensible rants of suppressed anger, Sango just went on autopilot as she trained her eyes to Kagome's face and nodded her head tolerantly.

"So basically…" Miroku started out, eyes narrowed and a hand placed on his chin in concentration, "After a rather argumentative discussion with—"

"_Fight._ It was a _fight._" Kagome corrected and then hurriedly added, "And I won."

"Right." Miroku replied easily, "So you had a _fight_ with Sesshoumaru, he sought you out—"

"_Hunted._ He _hunted_ me down."

"Right. So he _hunted_ you down, forced you to dance with him, he ticked you off, you scampered to the balcony—"

"I did NOT _scamper_ anywhe—" Kagome began indignantly, before Miroku raised a hand and said a rather snippy "Shush."

"And you _scampered_ off to the balcony and there witnessed Inuyasha's display of male testosterone and Kikyo's display of emotional agony." Miroku had been ticking the events off mentally in his mind, rather surprised how well he had half-listened to Kagome, "Am I right?"

"Ididnot_scamp_—" Kagome began before Sango's interference into the conversation.

"Okay. It does not matter—Miroku rephrased what happened pretty much word-for-word. The second part is what I'm confused about."

Kagome sighed; slightly annoyed that Sango didn't understand. What was there _not_ to understand? Inuyasha and his villainous brother were assholes.

_Let's just grasp the notion, Sango—let's just grasp it._ Kagome thought, exasperated. Of course Sango wouldn't understand! She was obsessed with the Sukidos! She didn't _want_ to understand that they were both insanely spoiled little white-haired monkeys.

"Which part?" Kagome asked, a little snippily, "The part were Inuyasha was a complete idiot or where Sesshoumaru needed to be wired with bombs, strapped to his convertible, and blown up to—"

Sango took this moment to interrupt.

"No, what I don't understand is _why_ Inuyasha would…'cheat' with this Kagura Mizu, when…when…well…" Sango paused, thinking of a way to phrase what she wanted to say—which was basically, despite Inuyasha's flaws, what she knew of Kikyo and Inuyasha's relationship was that he just couldn't get enough. He was like a puppy dog around Kikyo—couldn't stand to see her cry (and plenty of times Kikyo had used that to her advantage), couldn't stand to see her depressed, not smiling, not laughing—the root of the matter was…they did seem grossly in love with one another.

Sango looked from her hands to Kagome's face, "You know what I mean—Kikyo and Inuyasha are inseparable. I've never seen Inuyasha…not _in love_ with her." And that's really the best way to say it—_in love._ One would look at them and just…feel it, know it.

All in all it seemed to Sango highly unlikely that he would cheat. The vibe just wasn't right.

Kagome's indignant rage quieted. She knew _exactly_ where Sango was coming from. She felt the same thing when she witnessed the incident. Actually, the way Inuyasha reacted to Kagura's seduction attempts had been placid severity. At first he had seemed awkward, embarrassed—then guilty…but after Kikyo had appeared…there seemed to be a soft realization. A realization that, that…

"He loves Kikyo." Kagome whispered. It had been nagging her repeatedly the whole evening. But now it was clear. Thinking back Inuyasha hadn't been encouraging anything...and she _did_ turn around to see them embracing, perhaps a little closely, but she could almost bet that Kagura had been the one to induce the physical contact.

"Yeah." Sango nodded her head in solemn agreement, "He truly loves her. And I don't know much about this Kagura Mizu...but if I was dumped by the hottest, richest guy around I wouldn't be too keen on him marrying this new girl he just found six months ago. I could see her desperately trying to win him back."

Kagome had a nagging suspicion that Sango wasn't just sympathizing with Kagura, but almost agreeing with the witch (minus the w, plus the b). But she refrained from caring much. Sango was definitely not anything remotely close to the iniquitous Miss. Mizu she had encountered earlier (and never ever wanted to encounter again). The girl would really probably murder her.

—And Kagome was the one who would prefer to do the murdering, not the one being murdered.

Miroku had been a silent bystander during Sango and Kagome's 'feeling-it-out' of why Inuyasha was most likely not a cheat. It mainly involved the word 'love' a handful of times and then the solidified agreement of the couple being completely and irretrievably in love. Hence, Inuyasha couldn't have been a cheat, and his poor ex-girlfriend (this Mizu) had failed in her brash attempt to win him over.

"Well that's just wonderful we figured that tid-bit of info out." Miroku's tone really wasn't anything but a statement. Would it make him a bad person not to care?

Because he really didn't.

Sango and Kagome seemed to take his blasé tone a little bit too personal as they turned to him with disdainful faces, "You're horrible." Kagome said, rather not kindly at all.

"You really suck." Sango agreed seconds later, her eyebrows raised in a blatant expression.

Miroku just smiled easily, bringing his hands together in a prayer-like way, "Peace, love, and possibly sex. Let's just all get along, huh?" He truly was pleading and hoping not to get hit, but generally whenever he said the starts with a 's' and ends in an 'x' word, he did. Quite brutally.

But they both seemed too tired too care, with all the chaos that had happened tonight. Kagome and Sango just rolled their eyes and turned away—and Miroku instantly grew comfortable with the idea of being a loner for the rest of the evening. He knew when the roll of the eyes came so did their resolve to shun him for a decided upon period of time.

Needless to say Miroku was gone when the next sizable pair of breasts with legs sauntered by.

Needless to say Kagome and Sango purposely did not notice Miroku leave them and the little meeting between the trio quickly ended.

"Hmm…so what now?" Sango asked, boredom already starting to fill her with its itching desire to find something entertaining to do. The gossip and, before that, Miroku's confusing presence had helped to keep the creeping uninterest at bay, but now it was quite clear that things were starting to dwindle.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. My mom said something about fireworks later on, but who knows?"

Really, all that could be said was 'perfect timing' for in that instant the lights grew dim and both girls turned themselves to look at the clearing in the center of the room.

Mr. Yamagato stood regally with a microphone grasped in his hand, his other arm raised in a presenting way.

"Since the evening is coming to a unfortunate, but nonetheless exciting, close I am happy to tell you that there shall be an awesome display of fireworks for those of you who wish to stay and enjoy. The balconies, which are located to the left of myself," Mr. Yamagato's arm swept in the intended direction, "Are a recommended viewing platform. Other than this, I just wanted to thank all of you who attended tonight and supported Inutaisho and I in our decision to join our companies…"

With this Mr. Yamagato smiled, took a graceful bow and happy, polite, and in some cases, drunken applause filled the air. Kagome and Sango were among the polite.

Once the clapping had died down Sango turned toward Kagome, "You want to watch them?" At this point Sango didn't really care if Kagome's answer was a yes or a no. Fireworks were fireworks, she had seen them a gazillion times in her twenty years of existence. But she had to say that she was tired—the dimmed lights were truly making her head nod in an effort to stay awake. Partying took a lot out of a person!

"Hmm…I don't really think we have a choice, Sango." Kagome answered her, "I mean we came with Mrs. Sukido and I don't think _she_ intends to leave early."

Kagome could tell Sango was about ready to call it quits, hell—_she_ had been ready to call it quits from the first time she set foot in the mall to find a dress to wear. And with all the excitement with Kikyo about two hours ago it was enough to tire any person out. All she wanted was to go home, strip down into some nice, comfortable shorts and a t-shirt and curl up in her comfy, fluffy bed and fall asleep.

But, no. She was stuck here for about another hour and a half…maybe more.

"What time is it anyway?" Sango questioned, disappointed in Kagome's response and the fact that it was true. They couldn't leave until Mrs. Sukido left.

"I'd have to say about one thirty in the morning." Kagome replied just before the first boom of a firework went off, the sparkling white glow illuminating the now completely dark ballroom. The guests 'ooos' and 'awwws' could be heard all around. That and some scattered talking and laughing from the least interested in the flashy show of chemicals.

People from all directions started to move to the balconies, not having considered the idea _before_ the fireworks actually started. Kagome and Sango gave each other looks before shrugging and following the herd of bodies to the terrace to watch the fireworks in silence.

_It will help to pass the time, anyway._ Kagome thought reasonably.

Sango made her own way toward the glass French double doors that led to their destination as Kagome followed. The crowd grew tighter as they neared the exit to the terrace. Someone's elbow jabbed painfully in Kagome's side as another person shoved their way in front of Kagome, successfully separating Sango and herself.

"Excuse me!" Kagome snapped, annoyed. She just hoped Sango knew that she was no longer behind her. Damn people! Now not only would she have to find Miroku after this blasted party, but also Sango. Not to mention Mrs. Sukido who was their ride home.

This night just keeps getting worse and worse and— 

Someone grabbed her arm and yanked, not enough to hurt, but enough to piss her off. People needed to chill! They were _just_ fireworks! Kagome attempted to pull her arm away, but the grip tightened.

Exasperated, annoyed, and fully ticked, Kagome whipped her head around to verbally attack and, if need be, physically assault the person responsible for her irritation. Her eyes came to rest on a face that she had completely forgotten about until this very exact moment in time.

"Naraku?" She questioned, her eyes narrowed as she remembered their last conversation and the increasing confusion and creepiness this individual seemed to exude. She felt it now; the unsure hesitation in which she took a step back.

"Heya, hot stuff…" Naraku responded with a suave, sarcastic little wink and a smirk that any other girl with lesser expectations would have swooned at. Kagome was hardly the swooning type. And Naraku was hardly the person she wanted to be talking to in a dark ballroom with almost all of the guests outside viewing the fireworks.

Kagome found the pressing crowd no longer surrounding them as in most had already exited through the glass balcony doors. Moments before she had longed to have the jostling bodies and pointy elbows far from her—_now_ she wanted them back.

More than ever.

"What do you want?" She asked cattily, her eyes narrowed further—her one hand placed on her hip, the other still in Naraku's unrelenting grip.

His hand slid up her forearm to rest on her bicep as he positioned himself next to her; his smile was sickening.

"Oh…why to talk to you, of course," He paused, bringing his face closer to hers—his lips nearly brushing against her outer ear, "Did I forget to mention you look absolutely _beautiful_ this evening?"

"It seems you got around to it…" Kagome hissed, pulling herself away. _He_ was too close for comfort.

Naraku's devilish little smile widened as Kagome drew away from him. Oh, he knew she hated his presence this close to her, he didn't hold any disillusions about her liking him in the slightest. But he knew she didn't _hate_ him. Not yet, anyhow. He was willing to test his limits—Naraku had _always_ been willing to test his limits.

He chuckled. It was a light bit of laughter that seemed to float upon the air, "Ah, yes it would seem I did." He purred, his arm now linking hers with his other hand resting comfortably on her wrist. Effectively making it difficult to pull away from him. Kagome didn't like it, and she liked it less when he started walking them back further into the emptied room.

"H-hey! What do you _think_ you are—?!!"

Naraku turned his face toward her again, his features etched romantically across his face in the darkened room, his red eyes unnoticeable as the darkness stole their color. They were just inky pools, and Kagome wished to high heaven that they certainly were not windows to his soul.

"Let us just take a little stroll, hmm?" His tone was a purr; a deep, masculine purr and she felt the vibration of his voice creep up her arm like some type of tickling spider. She looked back toward his face; the shadows hiding the left half of it perfectly from view, his lips still twitched in their seducing smirk. And in that moment—the moment when another crack of firework filled the air, it's red glow bursting full upon his face—she regretted ever having let her eyes wander. The red filled his features, painted them anew, marked them in satanic glory. His eyes—their red, vibrant color—now throbbed like two embers popped from a fire, and as his smirk widened it almost seemed fangs started to grow, to prick his lower lip.

Kagome must have jumped from the noise the firework had created for she found Naraku's smiling face split with laughter. She felt her heart slamming itself against her chest, her face lined with the cold sweat of fear.

_This is ridiculous! I have _**nothing**_ to fear!_ But that thought hardly helped. Her imagination was betraying.

"Are you alright?" Naraku asked, his tone still that horrible purr, but concern could be heard.

Kagome tried removing her arm from his grip at his side, but he wouldn't have it and continued walking toward an empty table. She gave up her struggle with a desperate roll of her eyes.

"I'd be a lot better if you just let me _go_!" Kagome's voice had meant to be sarcastic and heated, but her nervousness and fright had betrayed her as it came out in a high whine.

Naraku turned to her, surprised. Was she truly _that_ upset at this moment? But her magnetic blue eyes conveyed her fear, her discomfort, and he let his hold on her loosen and fall away. His smile softened into something less threatening, less voracious.

"I'm truly sorry to have disturbed you so. It was just my intention to talk." Naraku explained himself, his voice quiet and diplomatic. His whole body was relaxed in an easy, amenable way as he pulled out a chair and gestured for her to sit.

Kagome looked at him. It was a nicer turn of events having him a little less forceful, but she couldn't help but feel shame burn her cheeks. He was a man—a man who was invited to a millionaire's house to celebrate, a man who was wearing something as expensive as Gucci, a man who most likely would not cause her any harm. He had absolutely no grounds too—and she had acted like a frightened child, and he—Naraku—had _noticed._ She felt like such an idiot!

_It's just been a long, long, _**long** _and very stressful night._ Kagome concluded mentally. That was probably why she was acting so jumpy.

Kagome forced her own smile to her face and sighed, resigned. "I am so sorry," She started, taking the seat Naraku had offered, "But tonight hasn't been the best of nights…"

_If he just wants to talk, I'll talk._ What was the harm, anyway? There wasn't really any place else she could be, and she really didn't feel like finding Sango out in the milling crowd.

Kagome had relaxed, quieted herself down—her heart rate returning to normal, but still a queasy, niggling feeling remained at the pit of her stomach. And it had _something_ to do with Naraku, she knew it. It was like an impermeable instinct she couldn't escape.

Naraku settled himself next to her, his chair about a foot away.

"Ah, yes tonight was quite disappointing." Naraku agreed.

The night had been disappointing to him. Disappointing because he could not enjoy it, he could not mingle, he could not talk with Sesshoumaru's eyes boring him down. But he had a feeling Kagome's disappointment had stemmed from something completely different—a difference he had caused. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride.

_I am such a terrible person._ The thought would have come out in an understanding sigh if he had voiced it.

Kagome didn't question him as to why his night wasn't up to par—to be honest she really didn't care.

So she settled on a noncommittal, "Hmm…" Which was meant to sound like some type of agreement.

Naraku smiled slightly at her answer. She truly wasn't going to start any conversations, he could tell. Kagome sat ankles crossed, arms resting on her lap—eyes staring at the firework display partially interested. Naraku's own form was leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped together. His eyes momentarily drifted back to the showy display of entertainment that had distracted most of the other guests.

"If you don't mind me asking," Naraku's voice broke the silence, his eyes turned back toward her, "How did this night end so poorly for you?"

Oh, he was evil. He knew it. He _knew_ why everything was a mess for her…or at least he had a pretty good guess as to what had caused such misery to mar the evening for this Higurashi daughter. But it would tickle him pink to hear her admit it, speak of the disaster.

_You are sick, Onigumo. So sick._ He almost caught himself nodding sympathetically with his mental noting of perversion. Still, he couldn't help but love it—love himself for it.

Kagome glanced away from the distraction those glowing, sparkling lights presented to look at Naraku, unsure how to answer.

Well, I certainly can't tell him about Kikyo and Inuyasha. 

But Sesshoumaru wasn't out of the reach. Actually, her evening had started turning sour the minute she had to encounter him and his overwhelming, stifling, pitying self. If she had to trace back the timeline of despair that marked the evening it would have been birthed with _him._

Bashing Sesshoumaru, murdering his memory with those of unpleasantness to other unknowing minds seemed like a little piece of revenge she'd execute willingly.

So, Kagome thought, _Why the _**hell**_ not?_

"Sesshoumaru Sukido," Her voice was gruff with distaste, "You know him?"

Disappointment showed its face for a brief second before intrigue took over. It seemed she either didn't care much about her sister's grief or she simply wasn't going to tell him. Understandable, but he still felt the pulling emotion of regret. Although this answer was less desirable, he would take it.

Anything she had to say about Sesshoumaru he would willingly listen and willingly agree.

"Hmm…" Naraku leaned back into his seat, unfolding his clasped hands, "I know him."

Kagome grunted, with the characteristic roll of her eyes, "Who _doesn't_ know of him?" She snapped a little too forcefully.

That would have been a better question. She thought sourly.

Naraku ventured to explore her distaste for Sesshoumaru—her silence wasn't a welcomed guest.

"So…this is the man who has made such beauty hateful?"

There he was again! Saying corny stuff like that. Oh, yes, he was being sarcastic, but it in no way lessened her agitation—those comments.

"Alright." Kagome said curtly, "Before I continue any form of conversation, cut the complement crap. It's annoying."

Naraku's smile widened.

Kagome fiddled with the strap of her purse, ignoring Naraku's gaze and trying to ignore his silence to her ultimatum.

"And it's stupid."

Talk! Talk, asshole, talk! Why wasn't he answering her? What? Did she insult him? Well! She hardly gave a damn! Complements forged with fake, ulterior motives hardly were complements to her! They were insults!

What? He meets me just this night, hardly knows anything about me and thinks it's okay to say shit like that to me? I'm not some piece of ass who's going to sleep with him just because he can gush out junk like that!

And that, really, was her entire sentiment toward this Naraku. Something about him just felt slimy.

Kagome, growing tired of the silence (and Naraku finding her vexation entirely too amusing), turned to him with her resolve set on yelling at him…just because she felt like it.

But she caught him smiling, biting his lower lip to keep from laughing!

Bastard!

"What the HELL is your—!!"

Naraku's chuckle overflowed from his faulty barricade of lip and teeth, "I'm sorry…" Another batch of chuckles escaped, "You're just too cute when you're angry."

Oh, and it was true! She was entirely too adorable. Did she really think she presented a threat? Physically? Socially? He could beat her at whatever game she wanted to play. He knew it, but the fact that she didn't was entirely amusing.

Kagome's mouth dropped. Cute? CUTE?

In NO way was this situation (or herself) **cute**.

"I can't believe you said that." Kagome stated, drawing herself back into her seat, setting a firm and slightly perplexed gaze on Naraku. He continued to smile, and nonchalantly waved his hand to and fro.

"Don't mind it, really. I'm practically never threatened whenever someone's mad at me. Their anger just excites my more humorous side. I tend to laugh when someone starts to yell. But you," Naraku's laughter graced the air once again, "You are just too adorable."

Did most people think she was adorable/cute when she was angry? Was that the impression she pulled off?

Well that sucks! Kagome thought, contemptuously. She'd like to have the effect of a Satan rising from hell with fire at her back—scaring the crap out of people. When she was ticked, she wanted people to KNOW it. Not LAUGH.

But.

She wasn't mad…(anymore) at Naraku. For some strange reason he lifted the tension just by admitting that he couldn't take her anger seriously. Perhaps because of that her anger had faded? What was the point of that emotion with a man who didn't take it the intended way?

"Am I really not threatening at…all?" Kagome asked with an air of disappointment, slouching downward in her seat.

Naraku leaned conversationally to her, "No. Not at all."

Kagome frowned, but before she could reply Naraku quickly continued.

"But, you see, I'm not threatened by anyone. That's just me. I'm sure to others you are quite imposing at times," And feeling sly, added: "I'm sure Sesshoumaru has found that out."

Kagome laughed, her frown dissolved. "I sure hope so."

Naraku now knew he hit upon something. Something he could explore perhaps a bit further—with the tension fading and the atmosphere more relaxed.

**AN:** Yeah. You guys want to kill me, I know. I seriously would have taken another year to completely finish this chapter cause life as a senior in high school, as you will find out, or already know, is kinda crazy. Ahhhh…but, as uncomplete as it is, this is chapter seven. The long-waited chapter seven.

I'm sorry to all my reviewers who will probably groan and restart this story from the beginning and I'm sorry to everyone who finishes this chapter and are like "what the fk??" to the ify ending.

A little red-haired boy will most definitely be present in the next chapter (he was supposed to be in this chapter, but I was taking too damn long.) I do NOT know when I will update next…(do I ever know?)…But hopefully it will not be as long a wait as this chapter! If it is, you can murder me, I promise.

I will give you my phone number and the address to my house for those of you who are serious in your anger. But I will not promise that I will still be living there…heh heh heh…

Now……….(and even if it IS underserved) please review?

MUAH MUAH to ALL!


End file.
